Naruto DxD
by NarutoNega
Summary: Naruto is an average human, how would a human survive being face to face with devils, fallen angels and angels? by digging deep and staying true to who he is...was...and will be. join Naruto as he turns the world upside down. (follow's canon story with slight event changes.) (chapter 5 was a screw up that i cannot change without altering the story. (on pause)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls, Narutonega here with the newest idea that popped up in my head….yeah Naruto and highschool dxd is a good crossover when done right, trust me, but yeah, first time and all in crossover's like this, so yeah….enjoy!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd, if I did I would have kept Naruto going, not making it run out of time by the 2 and ½ year time skip, heaps of growing potential for Naruto during that period, but he came out half assed.**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"AH! Dammit you stupid alarm!" shouted a teenage boy around the age of seventeen, given his size and structure.

The teen in question had shoulder length spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and six distinct whisker marks upon his face. Three on each side. As the teen went into the closet, he managed to slip on an orange tee-shirt with a black blazer over the top. The black blazer also had white accents that ran through it. Soon a pair of black pants joined the uniform, followed by white socks.

"Stupid alarm, stupid Monday's, stupid school" muttered the teen as he walked out of his small bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall. Looking at himself, the teen grabbed a toothbrush from a small holding cup and a tube of toothpaste, before opening the lid of the toothpaste and pushing some paste onto the toothbrush.

Having a bit of water run on top of the toothbrush with paste, Naruto turned the tap off before he started to brush his teeth, making sure to straighten out some creases in his blazer with his free hand.

" _Stupid blazer, stupid sun."_ thought the man as he finished brushing his teeth. Grabbing a bottle of mouth wash, the man opened his mouth and placed some liquid in, before swishing the liquid through his mouth and spitting it out after a few moments.

Soon, another liquid was in his mouth, tap water, and once again, the sound of swishing could be heard before a spit sound.

Moving both hands onto the sinks ledges, the blond man gave out a sigh.

"cmon Naruto, just another day….better get there early so that Issei won't get killed…" muttered Naruto, once again giving a loud sigh as he left the bathroom and walked towards the front door and slipping on some black sports shoes and leaving, making sure to lock the door behind him as he left…..before he ran back inside to make himself lunch and grab his bag.

Fifteen minutes later we find the blond haired man running with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth and his bag slung over his right shoulder.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit! I've lived alone for the past 8 YEARS and I STILL forget to make my own breakfast and lunch!"_ shouted Naruto mentally, as he ran past multiple café's and shops towards his school, kuoh academy.

Running past the two massive gates, Naruto moved his head both left and right, noticing that no student was outside…..HE WAS SOOO FUCKED!

" _I know I wasn't taking over 40 minutes to make my lunch! Where the hell is everyone!"_ mentally cried Naruto comically, with tears falling down his blue eyes as he looked around….before noticing the clock that was placed on the main building front.

7:45…

Naruto stared blankly at the clock….his alarm went off early….

Doing what any sane male would do after turning up to school early, he cried a little before going to one of the benches near the front of the school and placed his bag against a side bar, before resting himself against the bench.

" _Well….at least I got my phone still"_ thought Naruto as he felt the thing rummage around his right pocket.

Moving his right hand towards his pocket, Naruto quickly slipped his hand in and grabbed his Samsung galaxy 3 and turned it on, what happened next made him cry.

4% battery….

Seeing this, Naruto looked towards the sky…..and moved his left hand up and pointed the finger.

"what have I done to you asshole!" shouted Naruto, finger proudly standing as he pointed it up for the next few seconds, before moving his hand back down and giving a slight sigh.

"HEY Naruto!" shouted a voice towards the front of the gate, turning his head slightly, Naruto got a sight of one of his original friends, Issei Hyoudou.

Issei had short brown hair and brown eyes. He also wore the kuoh academy blazer and white buttoned up shirt, which he usually left open, showing his red shirt, and matching pants. He also had white and blue sneakers.

Getting up off his laying position, Naruto stood up and picked his bag up as he waved to his friend.

"Hey Issei! How's it going?" asked Naruto as Issei finally came to a stop right in front of him.

"IT'S AMAZING! Just this morning I got to see the lady who moved into Irina's house's big opal! You should have seen them! They had the firm round look and the bounced!" squealed Issei as he moved his hands into a groping position, causing Naruto to have a small twitch as he watched Issei squeeze the air in front of him.

Naruto simply crossed his arms as he watched his friend continue with the air groping, before sighing slightly and smacking him over the head, causing Issei to have a small moment of depression as he lost the image of his and Naruto's neighbours breasts.

You see, when he was a kid, the government for some reason let a small seven year old own a house, with his billing be paid by the government until he was at an age where he could work, that kid was Naruto.

So when he was seven, both he and Naruto had met at the park nearby and became friends, seeing as they both had to go, it was a shock to the small seven year olds when they walked the entire distance back home in the same direction, before Naruto eventually stopped at the house that was two houses to his left, the house directly to his left was Irina's.

Because of the close housing, Naruto and Issei became friends extremely fast, spending most of their time together at the park or at each other's houses. Soon after meeting each other, they met Irina at the same park both Naruto and Issei met and became friends, and while walking back home once again in the same direction, it had shocked the three that they had lived right next door to each other's house's, before Naruto made a comment about "small world", causing the three to laugh.

After that, the three were the best of friends until the age of fourteen when Irina left with her family, it was quite sad, but the going away party was amazing and tear worthy.

"YO! Issei!" shouted Naruto, clicking his fingers in front of the unresponsive face of Issei, until the brown haired teen jerked his head back.

"Oh sorry about that" said Issei, scratching the back of his brown hair as he apologised, before his short awkward smile turned into a perverted one.

"So I was thinking….the kendo club's new uniform comes in today, wanna see them putting them on?" asked Issei, causing Naruto to shake his head slightly at his friend as his arms were still cross.

"Have you forgotten that they have kicked your ass so much times it's not even reported anymore to the office as it's a common occurrence? Or are you secretly a masochist who gets off from it." Asked Naruto, grin stretching as Issei went blanked face for a moment, before he pointed a finger at Naruto.

"FUCK YOU!" was Issei's comeback, causing Naruto to simply laugh and look at his watch.

"Well, the class should be open by now, doubt anything would happen in the next few minutes. So coming with?" asked Naruto as he turned his body side on towards Issei, who shook his head in a negative.

"nah, I'll wait for matsuma and motohama, I'll bet they will come with me to see the kendo club" said Issei, walking away from Naruto as he waited at the front of the gate, completely oblivious to the kendo club surrounding him in the bushes near the gate.

Naruto simply grinned.

"Ok then, be sure not to die when you try perv on the kendo club girls while changing." Voiced out Naruto as he left the scene, already imagining the things that the kendo club would do to the titled "Perverted trio".

(Six hours later)

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

"Naruto-san could you please stop doing that."

Thud

Thud

"Naruto-san….one more time and I'm going to make you sit outside.

All was quiet for the next few moments.

Thud

"that's it!" screamed a teacher as he moved towards Naruto's seat, intent to throw the kid out, however, the class laughed slightly as Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt and shorts.

Turning his head towards the incoming teacher, Naruto simply spoke in a bored tone.

"I know the drill already." Said Naruto as he walked towards the front of the room and stood right in front of the door, before tugging on his shirt and shorts slightly and jumping forward through the door.

The class laughed slightly at Naruto's behaviour, before their slight giggles and laugh's turned into full blown laughs as they heard a teacher from outside the door.

"Naruto-san! You spilt my coffee!" shouted the woman behind the wall, only to hear Naruto speaking in an over dramatic tone.

"I didn't spill your coffee, your coffee spilled on me! Thus I hadn't spilt the coffee! It was the coffee itself that spilt itself! That's what the coffee god told me!" finished Naruto, causing the students to snicker as they heard a "what the heck are you on about." From the teacher, before the sounds of heels clicking the floor got quieter as time went by.

RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNG

"FREEDOM!" came the shout from outside the room. Soon followed by the rapid taps of shoes against the polished floor.

The teacher just moved towards the open door before sticking his head out for a few seconds, before moving his head back inside and sitting at his table. His hands covering his forehead.

"Naruto was always in class, understand students. You're free to go." Spoke the man as he slumped onto his desk with a small cry.

Seeing this, the students rushed out of the door with their bags in hand….before everyone fell to the floor laughing, unable to keep themselves up as they stared at numerous teacher's clothing was glued to the walls, along with the teachers themselves, who had seemed like they had no clue what had happened.

Safe to say, the next few day's those teachers never appeared for work.

(Naruto's house)

Opening the door to enter his home, Naruto gave a loud "ahhh" as he took his shoes off and jumped onto his couch, making sure to fly over the coffee table in front of his couch. Landing comfortably, Naruto reached his right hand out towards his TV remote on the coffee table and turned it on.

"Ahhh, it's good to relax." Thought Naruto as he flicked through multiple channels, getting slightly disappointed from the lack of anything on.

Standing up, Naruto slowly removed both his shirt and blazer, before he moved down the hall and chucked them into his laundry machine, soon followed by his socks and black pants, leaving Naruto in nothing but ramen boxers.

Stretching his back a bit, Naruto walked into his room and chucked on a blue shirt before walking towards his kitchen, where he sat down to a bowl of ramen and basic stir fry.

Finishing his meal. Naruto placed both bowl and dish into the sink, before he walked towards his coffee table and finishing his homework.

Turning his head to look at the clock, Naruto noticed that it was nearly 10:00pm, and seeing as how he didn't want to lose any sleep, he decided to go to bed early, before hearing a slight tapping sound on his front door.

Moving towards it, Naruto was given a small rectangular box before the delivery man left.

Holding his new box, Naruto walked down his house's hallway, making sure to turn off all the lights before reaching his own room. Arriving to his own room Naruto hopped onto his bed and opened the box up, showing a necklace with two magatama's already attached to it. One brown and one a chestnut colour.

Smiling slightly, Naruto unclipped the necklace and wrapped it around his neck, before clicking it back to place, before taking out a small magatama set that came with the original necklace and placed it in a draw of his as he chucked the rest of the box into the light switch, which had turned the lights off, then into the trash bin underneath the light switch.

Smiling a bit more, Naruto quickly got under his covers and slept.

(Six days later)

We currently find Naruto now having a small jog through the park he met Issei and Irina in. The reason for this? Just the adrenalin you could gain by the sound of your own heart pumping and the wind brushing past your face.

The past week for Naruto was quite usual. He did well in tests, did his homework, did a few pranks, done a few odd jobs around town to gain some bit of income.

The most interesting thing in the past week was Issei apparently getting a girlfriend on the previous Monday afternoon.

Shrugging and breaking out of his thoughts, Naruto concentrated on his calmly beating heart….which shouldn't be normal as he was doing a full pelt sprint around the park. Going faster each and every lap he completed.

Finally coming to a stop after his fifty fifth lap, Naruto moved to a bench next to the fountain, making sure to relax a bit after his run….

Before Naruto heard something not too far away from him that worried him.

"…will you die for me issei…?"

Turning his head slightly, Naruto caught sight of Issei and his current/apparent girlfriend. Before widening his eyes as the girl's cloths broke off her and changed into something that someone into BDSM would enjoy, however it wasn't that what made him widen his eyes…well not entirely.

But what did take his eyes was the glowing spear held within the girls hand….

Pushing himself off the bench, Naruto ran towards his friend, his body on complete auto-drive as he saw flashes of what looked like a child standing over him with multiple needles pierced through him.

Before he realised what he was doing, Naruto had pushed Issei out of the way, causing the original spear the woman created to miss entirely.

Falling over in a roll, due to the force he used to move Issei, Naruto quickly came to a stop on his back, before standing up and looking towards Issei, who was laying on his belly in a shocked state.

Snapping his eyes towards the lady, Naruto could only widen his own blue eyes for a second…as another pink spear dug itself right through his stomach. Naruto soon felt blood well up in his throat, attempting to force its way up his throat and out of his mouth, something Issei noticed when he came out of his shocked state.

"n-n-Naruto!" shouted Issei, getting up off the ground as he went towards his friend, who only looked at him in a hurry.

Seeing the look confused Issei for a moment, before feeling his friend, who had a spear right through his stomach pulled him towards the ground, causing Issei to narrowly miss a pink spear to the brain.

Naruto looked at Issei with sad eyes, eyes that shouldn't be there in a seventeen year olds eyes.

The reason for this?

Dreams kept playing through his mind in slight bits and pieces.

Gripping the spear in his gut, Naruto ripped his hands away from the pink spear, already feeling the phantom pains that warned him of what would happen if he did attempt to move it.

Naruto moved his eyes towards the woman that had nearly killed both Issei and him.

The first thing he could tell was that she was smirking at the two of them, for whatever reason.

The second thing was the slight twitch on her forehead, mostly for taking longer than had been expected.

Naruto was soon cut off from the woman's voice, which seemed very mature.

"well Issei-kun…..it seems that you have a friend here to save you….too bad I will now have to kill him as well…you know the old saying "no witnesses"" finished the woman, her smirk Turing into a very large grin as multiple spears formed around her, causing Naruto to stand and grab Issei, ignoring the feeling of a massive spear stabbed right through you.

Moving Issei and himself behind a tree, Naruto quickly looked over Issei's shoulder and saw which part of the park he was around…there was no way out….without a sacrifice.

As Issei watched spear after spear be sent sailing towards them and their tree, he felt himself scum to depression….before feeling his friends hand on his shoulder.

"Issei….run, this chick ain't right ok. Ill distract her while you ran, she is definitely after you ok." Finished Naruto as he didn't allow his friend to answer as he ran out of his hiding spot….only to have multiple spears pierced right through his torso, causing Naruto's body to fall down lifeless, as if someone had just cut a puppets string.

Issei watched this with horror as he saw his best friend just get skewered by multiple glowing spears.

Just as Issei was about to move however, he came to the sight of a spear shot right through his stomach, his girlfriend holding the spear personally as she smiled at him.

However the smile lasted only for a second as she chucked his body towards his friend's body.

With bleary eyes, Issei watched as his girlfriend flew off, before looking towards Naruto once more.

"Someone….please help me…..please help me and please be a beautiful woman" spoke Issei before his eyes closed. Not seeing a glowing red sealing array appear.

When the sealing array disappeared, a young woman was seen standing. The woman had white skin, blue-green coloured eyes and a buxom figure, her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had a few bangs framing her forehead and some bands framing her face as well. The woman also had appeared to wear the current female version of the uniform of kuoh academy, this being a long-sleeved, button down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar, worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button down corset, with a magenta skirt with white accents. She also had white crew-length socks and brown dress shoes on her feet.

When Rias arrived, she had expected to see Issei laying near dead, so that wasn't much of a shock to her, however, what she hadn't expected was the prankster of kuoh also lying dead, with wounds that could only be caused by either and angel or fallen angel, spread out through his entire torso.

Now Rias felt bad. She had been waiting for this moment to gain Issei into her peerage, but had not expected someone else to die within her plan.

Moving forwards, Rias placed a hand over the young blonde's body and gave a sigh. She hadn't felt anything worth reviving him for.

With a sad sigh, Rias turned away from the body before going over to Issei and reviving him, soon taking his body to be healed by her.

Back at the park, Naruto found himself floating in pure darkness.

"Is this death..." asked Naruto to himself. His voice echoing throughout the darkness.

Naruto then felt something wet go down his cheek as he looked at the endless void.

"Was I not good enough to go anywhere…..did I not deserve a place in heaven…"asked Naruto to himself, still gazing out to the infinite darkness that surrounded him.

"Is the life I held not well enough…?" Muttered out Naruto once more…..before the darkness flashed white, before finally breaking up into webs, each gap between the webs showing a scene.

A scene of a blond haired child being orchestrated from everyone.

A child growing and making bonds.

A child going through the pain of losing people close to him.

A child…..that brought peace to the world…

Suddenly Naruto gripped his head tightly, he could feel something…..

He could feel…..himself…..

He could feel himself somehow complete…..

Soon the images disappeared, instead a blue, gold and red orb of a flame like substance glowed a few metres in front of him.

 _Remember…_

Naruto moved forward towards the orb….

 _Remember…_

"I will bring peace to the world, if there is such a thing as peace, I will find a way to reach it!" spoke one of the images of a blond haired teen as he talked to a man with short red hair.

 _Remember…._

"I Will bring peace to the world….i will break the cycle of hatred!" shouted a slightly older blond teen as he battled a man in a mask.

 _Remember….._

Naruto's hand was now only a few centimetres away from the orb.

 _Remember….our nindo!_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he shoved his hand forward, the orb shattering. Releasing a massive storm of energy around him, before the energy entered him.

 _Remember our nindo! Remember our comrads! Remember our senseis! Remember our friends!_

Suddenly the slight voice In the back of his head went quiet….before he already knew what to finish the sentence with.

"Remember…..who NARUTO UZUMAKI IS!" screamed Naruto, exploding in a massive maelstrom of energy.

If anyone looked outside, they would see a blinding blue light shooting from the park into the sky, soon joined by both a gold and red colour, before eventually dying down and disappearing, like it never even occurred.

At the park, the dying body of Naruto twitched…then twitched again….and again….and again….before the teens eyes snapped open, showing orange eyes with a pupil in the shape of a cross between a toad and slit, before slowly going back to a cerulean blue colour.

"Naruto Uzumaki...huh…." murmured Naruto, moving a hand up towards the shining stars.

"if there is a thing such as peace….." muttered Naruto once more as he pushed himself up slightly, his body already healing the once numerous holes in his torso.

"then I will attain it!" shouted Naruto as he clenched his fist tightly, before getting himself up and walking away, back to him home.

 **Hey people, hope my first chapter was good for ya, also sorry about the end, I had slightly fallen asleep while writing and I was forgetting what I wrote as I typed. But I'm sure it was barely anything big. So now I'm going to be answering a few questions. 1. Naruto will have chakra, no magic or anything, because I honestly think its weak compared to chakra. 2. Will Naruto join Rias's peerage…maybe, haven't decided yet. 3. Yes, this is the legit Naruto with all his memories up to the final battle between kaguya and his squad. 4. Naruto is not godlike instantly, he needs to regain his abilities like fighting in muscle memory and has to re-train all his chakra, which is easier with ashura's chakra helping him. Anyway, hope it was good, I spent just over about three hours on the story and now its 1:00am…yeah, not the smartest idea. But yeah, leave a review or comment about the story so far and how I can improve on it currently, however, please leave out the grammar part, as it takes time to fix grammar and I didn't pay attention to it at school that much. Anyway thanks again, later! P.S. maybe a harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, Narutonega here once again with the next chapter. So let me say this straight off the bat…The reviews you guys and girls leave are awesome to read, I enjoyed hearing about your opinions in regards to my story, so yeah, good job with those. But I did happen to notice that one of the reviews was more aimed at another reviewer's question…and that is great. So let me just say, if you want to have a discussion on my review sheet, go ahead, just know that others could read it as well, but if you have no problem with it, discuss all you want, as long as its related to something in my story k.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"Awwwwhhhhhh…..another day, another headache." Mumbled Naruto as he pushed his covers off him, showing his boxer clad body with his magatama necklace as he flung his legs off the edge of his bed and onto the brown wooden floor, before pushing himself up onto his feet, and walking towards his bathroom.

Opening his bathroom door up, Naruto's half-awake eyes travelled towards his toothbrush cup and towards his toothpaste on the other end, before giving a sigh as he reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste, before grabbing both in his hands.

Raising his right hand up slightly, Naruto unscrewed the toothpaste lid and squished some paste onto his toothbrush, before laying down the opened toothpaste.

Moving his now free hand, Naruto moved his hand towards the tap, before feeling a cool feeling go over his palm.

Feeling this, Naruto moved his toothbrush under the sink for a second before he placed it in his mouth.

His toothbrush was dry. Didn't he turn his tap on?

Looking down, Naruto stared at his hand that now had a small bit of condensed water slightly floating on top of his palm for a few moments….

Before his eyes snapped open as he threw his hand away from him towards the bathroom mirror.

For some reason, Naruto spoke a few words as he flung his hand away from him.

 **Water style: water gun**

Naruto widened his eyes further when the small condensed pile of water became a geyser of water as it travelled towards his mirror, which shattered near instantly from the force of the water blast.

Naruto quickly placed his toothbrush in his mouth before he covered his right hand, stopping the random blast of water near instantly.

When the water blast ended, Naruto walked backwards until his back hit the wall, just plainly staring at his hand.

"WH-what the…" started Naruto, before a flash of memories attacked his head, causing him to have a slight headache.

"Naruto Uzumaki…..I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze….the jinchuuriki of Kurama and reincarnation of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, rikudou sennin's, son Ashura Otsutsuki…." Finishing his slight monolog, Naruto walked out of his bathroom and walked outside, before throwing his finger up towards the sky once more.

"Fuck you" said Naruto before he returned back inside, currently going over what he now knew/remembered.

Walking up to the stove, Naruto quickly turned on the stove to a moderate heat, before walking towards his fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs and a bag of uncooked bacon.

Walking back to the stove, Naruto begun to make his breakfast, adding the odd spice to his eggs as they cooked.

Naruto sighed once more as he watched his bacon and eggs cook on two different pans, both with a different heat level.

"ok Naruto, what do you remember about yesterday…..actually I remember it all" spoke Naruto to himself, before narrowing his eyes slightly as he remembered a certain little even before he completely blacked out.…what was it again? Oh right, one of the big sisters of kuoh popped out of a seal and revived Issei while leaving him for dead.…."meh I've been there and done that apparently." Muttered Naruto as he reviewed some of his memories from his past life showing the similar event multiple times.

Finishing his breakfast, Naruto grabbed a plate from a cupboard and placed it near the stove, before picking up both pans that held his breakfast, he then tilted them slightly, watching as both eggs and bacon fell of the non-stick frying pan, and onto the single plate, before moving towards the sink where he placed his pans.

Grabbing his plate and some utensils, Naruto sat down onto his table and began eating, his mind thinking of all the things he needed to do today, guess he wasn't going to school.

' _Ok first up, how much chakra do I have and what control I have over it'_ thought Naruto as he wanted to get a base where his chakra levels were. Placing his fork down, Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out slightly for a few minutes, before he opened his eyes slowly in a calm fashion that showed a calculating thought behind them.

"ok, seems I got as much chakra as I had after beating Nagato, however, my control is back to being nothing….oh the chakra control exercise's I'm going to have to do…at least my chakra feels easier to control though, probably due to me having hagoromo's chakra and, in turn, ashura's….there's also the fact that Kurama isn't there to battle against my chakra anymore like he did before the war." Muttered Naruto as he tapped his chin in thought.

"I wonder how the furry bastard is back wherever he is…dam I miss the big guy…" said Naruto in a sigh, imagining where Kurama could be as he had no clue how this had happened. Him being reincarnated in a more advanced world that is.

Grabbing his now empty plate, Naruto quickly placed it in the sink before heading towards his bedroom closet.

"Ok so I also noticed my body is quite different as well, it seems like my Uzumaki vitality was strengthened, if the fact that I could do fifty or so full sprint laps around a decently sized park said anything. But I have no idea about my combat capability, But I can easily tell that I don't have any muscle memory anymore…..dammit! I have to do taijutsu training again!" shouted Naruto near the end as he threw on an orange tee-shirt with black cargo pants and matching black shoes.

Looking into the full length mirror in the closet, Naruto grinned to himself as he slammed a closed fist into an open one.

"OK! Time to get back into shape!" shouted Naruto as he moved to the front of his house, checking through the peephole to make sure there was no-one around.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly opened the door and locked it, before once again checking both sides before he overloaded charka into his legs as he jumped up, causing him to jump over quite a bit of house's as he went towards the forest that surrounds kuoh.

A few minutes later we find Naruto landing in the massive forest full of trees with a soft "thump".

Looking around the large clearing, Naruto gave a smirk as he moved his hands up into a "T" formation.

 **Kage bushin no jutsu**

POOF!

Soon the clearing was filled with five hundred Naruto's, each ready with determined expressions as they looked towards their creator.

Looking over the large swarm of clones, Naruto gave a thumbs up towards them.

"Ok guys, you already know what's going on, so! Split into groups of fifty. First group do tree walking, second group do water walking, even if it seems impossible because of our current control, at least get the feeling of how it works into our head. Group three, I want you to split up into groups of ten. Then the groups of ten I want you to work on the first phase of elemental manipulation. Same thing with water walking, even if it doesn't work, make sure to get a feel to it. Group four will be re-learning the stances for the frog kata, even though we can't access senjutsu because of our control, we should be able to implement the frog kata style into our muscle memory. Group five, using the understanding of chakra old man Hagoromo gave us, learn fuinjutsu, however, make sure to learn how to make and place seal's through physical contact, it is the most effective after all. Group six I want to practice sparring against each other, get our reflex's and hand eye coordination back. While you're doing this, I'm going to condition our body understood?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from each of his clones as they walked away from their position in the clearing, spreading out so that they could complete their objective for the day.

(8 hours later)

"hah…hah…..ha…ha…ok…..that's….good enough…hah…..for…ha….today…." spoke Naruto as he sat against a tree, his cloths now soaked in his sweat just as he finished his final workout.

Looking towards the forest, Naruto raised his hands up to form a single hand sign, and soon felt his clones memories return to him as he sat and waited.

He watched through the multiple perspectives of his tree climbing chakra control clones and how a good chunk died from over loading their steps before being sent crashing against other tree's, causing the tree climbing clones to continuously re-create clones through the entire process, but it did seem like they had completed the tree climbing exercise by the end of it. However, when he felt his water walking clones pop, he was quite surprised to find out they had completed the exercise an hour in and had decided to mix it up with using the leaf balancing control exercise while walking in random patterns, he then got images of some clones walking with ten leaves hovering his fingers as they walked around.

He then got image's from his elemental clones showing a slightly cut leaf, slightly burnt leaf, a moist leaf, slightly crinkled leaf, and a dusty leaf. Showing some progress in the elemental manipulation part, mostly in wind as it was his original element.

His frog kata was probably the best thing his clones had finished, as he could feel the muscle memory of the style get back into his system at a decently fast pace.

The only group that had the most difficulty was the fuinjutsu group, who had only managed to create basic seal's through physical contact, which was amazing in its own right.

Standing up, Naruto began to walk towards his home, his body already recovering his stamina as he felt his feet crunch against the grass…until he happened to walk into something that made him have a sweat drop at the back of his head.

Looking forward, Naruto saw Issei standing across from a guy with black wings like the chick that had killed both him and Issei…..

Seeing the man prepare to throw another spear towards Issei, Naruto acted, dashing forwards, Naruto sent a flying head kick towards the man's head, causing the fallen angel to be sent crashing against the ground.

Landing on the ground in a crouch, Naruto turned his head towards Issei with a slight wave.

"Yo Issei! How's it going?" asked Naruto in a calm tone, causing Issei to widen his eyes as he looked towards his friend.

Shakily raising a finger up, Issei started to walk backwards in fear.

"N-na-Naruto….bu-but I though….i thought you died…." Muttered Issei, his body shaking slightly at seeing his friend alive and kicking, something Naruto chuckled at.

"Yeah I did, so did you? But Rias revived you somehow and left me for dead….but I gotta say that it was a good thing she did, if she hadn't I might not of found who I am." Spoke Naruto, moving his head towards the fallen angel who was now standing up.

"BO-" before the man had a chance to start, Naruto once again appeared right next to him and sent a heel kick to his chin, sending the man far away at breakneck speeds.

Watching as the body soon disappeared in a star shape, Naruto gave a small whistle before walking up to Issei, who was frozen shocked.

Seeing his friend shocked and frozen, Naruto went onto clicking his fingers in front of Issei's face. The next few minutes of clicking finally irritated Naruto enough, so deciding to get Issei's attention another way…..he grinned.

 **Sexy jutsu**

POOF

The next few seconds shown Issei flying head first into a tree with a bloody nose and swirls replacing his eyes.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto returned back to normal and grabbed Issei by the hem of his shirt, all the while laughing at his friends face slightly.

Seeing Issei finally come out of his mid-shock face, Naruto dropped his friend on his ass once again.

"So Issei, how's it being revived and all?" asked Naruto his arms crossed as he looked at Issei, who had blinked slightly.

"Wait, you're serious? I thought that was a dream. I mean, everyone at school forgot Yuma so I thought it was a dream." Spoke Issei, looking at the sky as he did so, before feeling Naruto's finger poke at his head.

"Na all real, still remember what the stab's felt like…not very nice if I gotta say." Said Naruto chuckling for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked to the tree's that were behind Issei's back.

Seeing Issei going to speak, Naruto held his hand up.

"Issei, before you say anything, I gotta go. Don't worry, I'll explain to you what happened to me at school tomorrow ok buddy? I'll even peak with you if you want." Said Naruto as he walked away, causing Issei to widen his eyes slightly, before a grin stretched onto his face.

But before Issei could reply, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Issei found himself staring at one of the big sisters…wait a minute, the other big sister was behind her.

(With Naruto)

"Sigh, what am I supposed to do now…" muttered Naruto as he walked around his living room, boredom easily distinguished through his body language.

Looking at his clock once again, Naruto noticed that it hadn't even went past seven, meaning he had plenty of time left on his hands.

"Ahhh fuck it, I'm sure a bit more fuinjutsu practice wouldn't kill me." Mumbled Naruto to himself as he raised his hands into a "T" shape and summoned four other clones.

For the next few hours, we find all the Naruto's seated at different places across the house, using all they knew about chakra to have a base to create fuinjutsu. Soon, it was finally 10:00pm.

Placing down his pen and paper, Naruto dispelled his clones before walking towards his room, chucking his clothing all over the place as he couldn't be bothered putting them in the laundry on his way to bed.

Jumping onto his bed, and felt himself bounce slightly before coming back down into his comfy mattress before shutting his eyes.

"Wonder what's going to happen tomorrow" mumbled Naruto to himself, going into a deep sleep.

 **And done, sorry for the short chapter, I just had to finish up quickly as I gotta finish my homework and my study for a test I got today, today because its 12:21am. Anyway, hope this chapter was good for you guys and girls, and I'll hopefully be posting another one up in the next few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, glad most are enjoying the story, it's good to hear. Anyway, here is the next chapter, also expect one tomorrow after I place a chapter up on "Naruto the path of a hero", and "Naruto Uzumaki the rising ninja." Anyway, here is the next chapter and enjoy!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"SHIT!" shouted a blond haired man as he leaped from roof to roof, completely missing an odd look of shock a few people hold on their face's when they looked towards his location.

Naruto couldn't care less who saw him, he only had five minutes to be seated or he would have detention, and the blond sure as hell wasn't going to be stuck after school for an hour or two that's for sure.

Looking forwards, Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he saw kuoh academy only a few blocks away from the position he was in, pumping some chakra into his legs, Naruto leaped further than his previous jumps, covering a good chunk of the distance in that single leap.

Keeping his eyes focused on the school, which he was about to enter via landing, Naruto's eyes went towards the clock once more, confirming his worries.

8:44…

He only had a single minute!

Landing, Naruto quickly pushed off the ground, sending some sand into the air as he flashed around the school, hurrying to his homeroom.

Getting into the hallway, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the homeroom teacher shutting the door. Dashing forwards once more, Naruto dived towards the door, barely getting his entire body through the door as he flew through the narrowed opening.

However, due to the chakra enhanced dive…..he had over shot the original landing location, that being the floor, and instead crashed into one of the older students there….

And that older student happened to be the president of the student council…Sona Sitri

Crap.

"SHIT!" shouted Naruto as he and Sona went sprawling across the floor, with him finally coming to a stop with Sona laying on top of him….just his luck, at of the few odd elder students that had the unlucky hand at sharing their homeroom happened to be one of the most popular.

Laying on the ground a few moments, Naruto shook his head slightly to get the ramen bowls out of his head, before looking onto his chest to see Sona's head looking up at him slightly, glare in place as she sent him a pointed look.

"Let go of my ass." Said the student council president clearly, causing most of the students to look towards Sona's ass and blinked for a moment when they noticed that Naruto's hand was laid against it.

For Naruto, he had no clue what she was on about, before he felt something beneath his right hand. Not making the connection of what it was, Naruto gave an experimental squeeze and widened his eyes in horror.

That horror increased when a sound came from Sona's mouth.

"Ahhh" moaned the president of the student council…..

Shit.

Naruto sent his eyes all around the classroom and started to sweat slightly at the looks everyone was sending towards him….even if he was a badass god-like ninja, he was sure as hell not going to be able to fight back unless he exposed himself as being "special", and seeing how Sona seems to have a similar feeling to Rias….yeah no chance.

Quickly lifting both himself and Sona up, he quickly placed the frozen Sona in her seat, before edging towards the front right desk, right next to the door.

Seeing that his class was slowly starting to cool down, he began the daily morning news.

"Ok class, will student-"

(2 ½ hours later)

We now find Naruto walking down the stairs towards the entrance of the academy with his hands in his pockets.

Walking down the stairs, Naruto moved his head around slightly, looking at the perfectly cut grass, bushes and tree's as he walked around to the back of the academy towards his regular relaxing spot…

Removing his bag from his back, Naruto sent the small blue and white bag towards a tree's base, before following suit and laying against his bag. Moving his head up to look towards the blue cloudy sky, Naruto sent out a soft sigh.

" _That incident with Sona seriously wasn't the smartest thing to do, but at least it wasn't my entire fault….but the way she feels is similar to what aura Rias gave out when she took Issei away to be healed….are they connected somehow? Or do they just share the same abilities like the chick and dude with black wings…..AHHHHH this is too much of a headache!"_ thought Naruto with a slight pout, his facial expression stayed in its relaxed state.

For the next few minutes, Naruto simply sat there enjoying the silence, before he threw his head forwards with his eyes opened.

Looking towards the pathway that lead towards the front of the school, Naruto quickly made sure that there wasn't anyone in seeing and hearing range, before rising his hands up into a "T" shape.

 **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Soon the sounds of multiple poof's ran through the clearing, soon showing around two hundred separate clones all lined up and ready for orders.

"ok, first I want you all to split into two groups, first group will focus on seals again, however, I want you guys to more specifically focus on creating a gravity seal, but only a small part of you while the rest continues with the understanding of fuinjutsu. The other hundred I want to have you guys re-learn the rasengan, but this time with only one hand, as currently we are at a slightly higher chakra supply level from when we battled Nagato, and about a low chunin in chakra control. And since the rasengan is both shape manipulation and control, it will also give the added bonus of giving us better chakra control. Understand?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from all the clones before they disappeared.

Seeing this, Naruto laid against his bag once again, before he lifted his right arm towards his face, before pushing the long sleeve back slightly, showing a seal printed on his wrist when he started to circulate chakra around.

Moving a small bit of chakra into the seal, Naruto had a very big grin when a hot piping bowl of ramen came into existence.

Laying the ramen down between his legs, Naruto tugged at the long-sleeve to once again cover his wrist, before moving his left hand into his jacket pocket, that soon had some smoke coming out of it, along with a pair of chopsticks.

Picking the ramen bowl with his right hand, Naruto separated the chopsticks with skill that only masters of chopsticks could do, before he started to inhale his ramen at a faster rate than he had before, past and present life.

Finishing his ramen, Naruto placed the bowl down and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Ahhh ramen….there will never be anything better than you." muttered Naruto as he sealed his now empty bowl into his left wrist.

"Well the way you ate it would implement that it was good." Spoke a voice to his right.

Narrowing his eyes as he knew who the scent/aura belonged to, Naruto disappeared and reappeared a few meters away from the tree, causing Sona to raise a single eyebrow in curiosity.

"So I was right, you aren't a human after all….so what are you? Devil, angel or a fallen angel?" asked Sona, her eyes narrowing at the last two she spoke of.

Blinking, Naruto looked at Sona with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Devil? Angel? Fallen angel? Sorry little miss president, never heard of them before, but seeing as how you and a few other's in this school, now including my friend Issei, seem to have a similar aura with each other, so which one are you?" asked Naruto, his right hand going towards his back pocket.

Sona widened her eyes slightly. Naruto's body language and heartbeat told her that he wasn't joking about the question. He seriously didn't know anything about devils or the other factions. However, while she was thinking, she hadn't noticed another Naruto standing behind her with a kunai blade pointed to her neck.

"Well, which are you." Asked the Naruto behind her, the one a few meters in front giving a small peace sign before poofing out of existence, causing Sona to widen her eyes behind her glasses further in shock.

"w-what just happened….a clone created by some different type of magic?" asked Sona, getting a raised eyebrow from the blond haired male behind her, kunai still positioned in front of her throat.

"Magic? No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what it was. I've seen too much cartoons where if the hero tells someone something, it usually comes to bite them on the ass…multiple times. Now, if you are willing to answer my question…" asked Naruto once more, moving his kunai closer towards the presidents throat, breaking a small bit of skin and causing a tiny amount of blood to drip down Sona's throat.

Sona smirked at this.

"So it seems that the off topic tactic didn't work now did it? Fine then, I'm a devil." Sona replied, her devil wings sprouting behind her to help her claim.

Seeing this, Naruto blinked for a second, before disappearing and reappearing at the base of his tree once more.

"Ok cool, you answered my question so you can go now." Said Naruto as he once again laid against his tree, slightly shocking Sona at his attitude. Did he forget that he was attempting to threaten her?

However, Sona was cut off from her thoughts when Naruto added a bit more to his previous statement.

"oh yeah, you also might want to get your devil friends that were chilling in the tree's around us, they should still be at their original positions, only stripped, painted orange and tied up." Said Naruto as he heard the bell for recess to end.

Standing up from his relatively short lay down, Naruto patted down his pants before he grabbed his bag and left, leaving a shocked Sona in the small, out of the way, grass plane.

(2 hours later)

Seeing as how it was now lunch, Naruto quickly escaped his classroom and dashed towards the front of the school, he could already feel the freedom getting closer as he ran towards the opened doors of kuoh academy's front doors.

"Will Naruto please move to the student council room in the request of Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory?" Asked a voice over the PA, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes slightly before sighing.

Looking towards the opened front doors of kuoh academy, Naruto walked back into the school with a depressed air and cloud over him, causing many of the females and males to both giggle and laugh as they left for their lunch break. Trudging along, Naruto watched as the final student went past him, before his depressed air disappeared and an air that screamed "NINJA GOD" appeared around him as he walked towards the student council's personal room, his chakra moving around his body ready to react to anything as soon as he walked into the student councils room.

Finally finishing his walk, Naruto stared at the bold letters that spelt out "student council" before sending a hand out towards the doorknob. Gripping the doorknob with his right hand, Naruto twisted it open, making sure he counted the amount of signatures he felt in the room, before he opened the door and walked in, watching as both Sona's group and Rias's group stopped talking as he walked in, however, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Issei had been invited.

"Yo! Issei! How's it going?" asked Naruto, his foxy grin spread across his face as he looked towards his friend who smiled back and ran up towards him.

Wrapping Naruto in a one armed hug, Issei started to speak, the joyous tone easily found and noticed.

"Naruto! It's great seeing ya! And thanks for yesterday, I could have died again! Well that's what buchou told me anyway, so thanks! Anyway, are you a devil as well Naruto?" asked Issei, his and Naruto's one armed hug ending with both participants a bit happier.

Naruto waved his hand slightly.

"na, I'm not, just a plain old regular human…..who probably couldn't be revived by anything other than sheer will….now that I think about it, it is nearly always my will that revives me….or some girl either warning me from the future, or giving me her life from kissing me….." at this, Naruto went silent as he started to count all the girls that either kept him alive or revived him via kisses on his hand, causing Issei to widen his eyes when he saw Naruto go onto a second hand and stop at seven.

Seeing the situation getting out of hand, Sona cleared her voice.

"Naruto-san, would you please focus on what we are going to tell you." Asked Sona, only getting a "does the sakura manually forcing my heart to pump and her breathing into me count…yeah it does I guess." From Naruto as he was still counting, now in his tens or so.

After a few moments of both Sona and Rias twitching, along with their members, not including Issei, who was staring at Naruto with a narrowed glare as he had reached about 18, he finally gave out a sigh.

"Yep, 18 times…..what were you guys on about before, I forgot." Said Naruto, confusion on his face as he looked between both Sona and Rias. Just as Sona was going to open her mouth, Naruto had held up his hand as he just remembered something.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Mumbled Naruto as he rummaged through his pockets, before pulling them out showing that they were empty.

"Would any of you have a camera or something" asked Naruto, only to be met with a shake of their heads.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto just pouted a bit.

"Dam, I wanted to get this on camera." Mumbled Naruto, causing everyone to raise a single eyebrow up at his random question.

"oh dam, oh well, seems like my phone will have to do, anyway, say cheese!" said Naruto as he walked towards the group with a grin, before he spontaneously exploded and sent orange paint out in every direction, causing everyone within the room to be painted bright orange.

Click

Click

Click

The sounds of multiple camera shots could be heard, but before anyone could find out where the camera shots were coming from. They stopped.

Sona moved her glasses in anger, that blond haired bastard not only grouped her ass, but had also beat her peerage within the span of two hours, before now colouring her in bright orange!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Cue more twitches from Sona as one of the calmest people simply gave up and went towards the back of the room to the private student council member's bathrooms, Rias soon following.

Issei stood there covered in orange for a second, before getting a twitch as he looked to the roof.

"Fuck you Naruto." Spoke Issei, before following the rest of Rias's peerage into the bathrooms.

(With Naruto)

"bwaahahahahah!" laughed Naruto as he walked to his final class, he had just gotten the images of the apparent devil's face's as they got pranked, and he couldn't be more pleased, even though he had to prank his friend, but it was worth it.

However, while he was walking towards his next class, Naruto looked out of a window to his left, staring at what seemed like a girl with long black hair standing on top of a telephone pole, staring directly at him as if she knew something.

However, when he saw the girls mouth move, Naruto had managed to pick up what she had lipped.

" _Chakra"_

After saying that single word, the girl seemed to disappear like she wasn't even there in the first place.

Shrugging it off and placing it in his "remember to search" file in his head, Naruto went to the toilets, before summoning a kage bushin to take his place, making sure to have the clone have enough chakra to survive a few hits just to make sure it doesn't pop while he went home.

Seeing his clone go, Naruto sneaked out and headed towards his home, his body and mind exhausted from the day, before he looked at his right hand for a moment, before lowering it once more.

" _I'm not a pervert"_ mumbled Naruto to himself multiple times as he tried to forget the school council's president's ass and how it felt.

Before he gave out a sigh and looked up.

"Well now that I'm even with Rias, I can finally go back to talking with Issei, oh well, might as well get home and just sleep again." Muttered Naruto before he heard something within the wind call out to him.

" _The forest…."_

'The forest?' Naruto asked himself for a moment, before shaking his head and using his speed to appear at his home in less than a few minutes.

Finally finding himself standing in front of his door, Naruto moved his hand to open the door as he gave out a sigh once more.

"Well, tomorrows a new day."

 **And that is it! Hope the chapter was good for you guys and girls, also before you all ask, no I'm not pairing Naruto with Sona, it was just for the purposes of having someone other than Rias meet him and great him, as it does get boring reading the same thing multiple times only in a different structure. Anyway, I decided to go with the harem route, so you guys and girls can voice out who you want, but over all I will choose. Anyway, time for me to chill, so later guys and girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Narutonega here with the next chapter. So anyway, I've read all your reviews, and I'm kind of disappointed that there haven't been anything much about your ideas and all of what's going to happen in the story, I still enjoy having you guys and girls review, but it has been getting slightly boring reading "yes harem! I want….." its ok to vote and all, but just as a heads up, I said "maybe" harem, doesn't mean yes, doesn't mean no. So yeah, now that that's out of the way, onto the story!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"Wow…..ok so pissing off two devils who are apparently very well connected isn't very smart" muttered Naruto as he looked at the conviction paper in his hand.

So for the past few days, he "might" of had pranked the living day lights of both the student council and the people in the occult research club at every opportunity they presented him, which was mainly whenever they attempted to talk to him in one way or another, the pranking also included Issei when he overheard Rias ask if he would either help him or Rias if they were in danger, his answer was "you buchou" but while Naruto had a slight grudge after that, the pranking more than made up for it, but then again, if he was friends with a guy who could stab him with a lightning covered hand a few times, he could easily handle a single choice, but if he was fair, Rias would probably require the help while he would be fine.

Looking at his used-to-be-home, Naruto simply opened the front door and summoned some clones to seal his possessions in a scroll, which he would then seal into his wrist and open at a later date.

Sealing his collectables into his wrist, Naruto walked out of his old home, placing a paint seal on the side of the door for the new owners, which he had never seen or heard about before in his life, and he knew nearly everyone in the whole city, helping out nearly everyone helped in that regard.

"Awwwww…..well….time to build a home in the forest." Muttered Naruto his school blazer open, showing his orange shirt as he walked with his hands behind his head. Listening to the sounds of cars going by and birds chirping.

"Aiiiii!" shouted a voice besides him, turning his head slightly, Naruto got the sight of a blond haired nun falling over. Turning around, Naruto quickly caught the nun, making sure not to grab anything, and lifted her up so that she was standing.

"Hey. Are you ok?" asked Naruto, still holding the nun's shoulders to make sure she was not going to fall over.

The small blond haired, green eyed nun nodded a small smile and blush on her face.

"y-yes thank you…." Said the nun an in embarrassed tone as she covered her cheeks with her hands, hiding the small blush that formed on her face from embarrassment.

Waving slightly, Naruto laughed.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. It was the right thing to do. So where are you from?" asked Naruto, noticing that the girl seemed like she didn't know where she was going, if the embarrassed blush returning said anything.

"U-um I'm from one of the smaller islands around, I had been sent to become a nun for the church here….would you happen to know where that is, I'm a bit lost." Said Asia in a sheepish expression as she looked around, causing Naruto to laugh slightly.

"Ha-ha, don't worry, I know where the church is….but I gotta ask why someone would send you here, our church hasn't been used in what? 10-20 years? But I can still show you where it is if you want." Replied Naruto, picking up Asia's bag for her as he began walking forward, Asia walking to his right with her hands above her lap.

"Thank you." Muttered Asia in a shy tone, only causing Naruto to look back at her with a small smile.

"don't worry about it….but first off….i feel something different about you than other human's, are you an angel or something?" asked Naruto, causing the small girl to blink in confusion.

"Me an angel? I may follow the lord, but I am no angel, maybe one day he will let me become one and I may serve under his guiding hand. After all, it was he who let me meet you so, amen." Said Asia, doing a small prayer for meeting the kind blond man….

Widening her eyes, Asia clapped her hands.

"Oh that's right! We haven't given each other our names yet!" squeaked Asia as she stopped Naruto and turned him towards her, before putting her hand out.

"My name is Asia Argento. What's yours." Asked Asia, hand out waiting as Naruto sent his own hand forwards, connecting the two in a nice handshake.

"Naruto…..naruto Uzumaki…" said Naruto with a grin, enjoying the fact that he could now have a last name.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" said Asia, moving her other hand to also hold Naruto's.

"It's nice to meet you as well Asia-chan." Said Naruto as both he and Asia let go of each other's hand and continued walking towards the church.

Walking through the park, Naruto felt a shiver run through his spine as he felt something, or rather someone, who would now always appear as a "Uzumaki get ready to repay someone in ass kicking!" especially after the little event of his and Issei's rebirth.

Feeling the certain someone's energy going towards his direction, probably for Asia as apparently no other being could sense a chakra user, seeing as how it was a requirement for any human, but without someone's chakra to strengthen theirs, like what the rikudou sennin did. There wouldn't be any other shinobi. And he was sure as hell not giving any chakra to anyone else, especially after all the things he remembered during his life.

Turning his head towards Asia, Naruto gave a small grin.

"Hey Asia-chan, wanna see something really cool? But it has to be private so how about we go behind that tree there." Said Naruto as he pointed to a tree that was quite thick to their left.

Seeing the confused tilt for a moment on Asia's face, Naruto was sure he was going to have to do something to make Asia move, and quickly as he felt the signature coming closer.

Now the reason why Naruto didn't want to fight the signature wasn't because he couldn't beat whoever it was, but the fact that the signature started to go in his direction when Asia appeared had put him off and he wasn't taking the chance at Asia being injured in a stupid accident, which usually happens when he fights, he would either kick someone into something, setting a chain of reaction's that would somehow make something extremely stupid happen, or he would have someone from the outside jump in and fuck everything up.

"ok." Muttered Asia in a nervous tone as she walked behind the tree, Naruto behind her with a shocked expression as he thought for sure she wasn't going to do it.

Finally reaching the tree, Naruto made sure to send out a chakra pulse going through the air, making sure that there was no-one that could possibly see them from an angle or directly view them.

Seeing as how there was no one who could see them, Naruto placed Asia's bag against the floor before pulling up on of his blazer's sleeves, showing a kanji mark on his wrists.

Seeing this confused Asia, however, her confusion quickly turned into awe when Naruto sealed her suitcase/bag into his wrists, before he wrapped an arm around Asia's waist and closed his eyes.

"Ok Asia, you might feel a bit dizzy, but trust me it will be cool, but don't blink." Said Naruto as he moved his chakra around….before both he and Asia disappeared from the park, causing the signal's host to come to a stop.

(Outside the church.)

Within the span of a second, Naruto had used the shunshin no jutsu to send both him and Asia to the front of the church….which instantly set Naruto off as he felt the aura the place oozed off.

"Asia-chan…..you do know that there are fallen angels in there right." Asked Naruto as he stared towards the main entrance of the church, almost missing the shocked look Asia held onto her face.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? The church is a place of god." Spoke Asia, her voice timid as she noticed Naruto's serious look that he sent towards the church.

Naruto narrowed his eyes further as he felt multiple aura's like the two he met a week or so ago, he instantly felt the negative emotion's inside the church, confirming that it wasn't simply a mistake that the aura of fallen angel's resided here….

Looking towards Asia, he saw the look of a kicked puppy.

Moving a free hand up to his forehead, Naruto sighed.

"Fine, we will go in, but I don't like this place. It isn't a typical church…so if anything so much as proves that this place isn't what it appears, I'm going to take us out of their ok." Said Naruto as he moved forward towards the door, which he then pushed in, causing the sound of something old being moved for the first time to screech out, causing Naruto to twitch as his hearing got the sound of the screech at a higher frequency than Asia, who looked uncomfortable at the screech.

"well, well, well….it seems the blond boy has just brought our newest member…" muttered a voice that rang through the church, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes as he moved Asia closer towards him, making the small nun give a slight sigh in relief as the voice continued to speak.

"Oh! I remember you….you're the one who kicked me when I was going to kill that devil….i really should repay you for that…" spoke the voice one more, before Naruto grabbed Asia and jumped to the right, avoiding a man flying past his original spot with a blue spear held in his hands.

"Hoh oh! Seems that this one has SOME actual skill and not JUST luck!" spoke the man now coming into view. Looking at him, Naruto could only describe him as a middle aged man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, he also wore what detectives would wear in an old TV show with a trench coat and long pants with black classy shoe's and a black fedora.

Naruto simply crossed his arms, making sure to glue Asia to his back slightly as he felt two other fallen angel signature's going around towards his back, and that wasn't counting the hundreds of signature's that he felt under the church moving around slowly.

"This coming from the guy I kicked twice in the span of what? Twenty seconds?" asked Naruto, his eyes glued to the man in front of him, who began to laugh.

"Oh I was just not ready….but now since I get this chance…how about I show you how weak you are human." Spoke the man as he dashed forward….only to widen his eyes as in a split second both Naruto and Asia disappeared and reappeared at the front of the church.

Turning his head slightly towards Asia, Naruto placed his hands in a cross formation.

 **Kage bushin no jutsu**

Cue multiple poofs that appeared around Asia.

The man widened his eyes further as ten copies appeared around Asia and Naruto, each staring at the man with a blank look.

Turning his head to one of his clones, Naruto voiced out his order.

"Take Asia to where our new home is going to be built. Don't let anyone go near her, especially if it's a fallen angel. I'm going to make sure that the fallen here won't hurt anyone else." Spoke Naruto, getting a nod from his clones as their heard their instructions, and with a poof of smoke, Asia and the ten Naruto clones disappeared into nothingness.

Looking towards the man in the detective get up, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You might want your friends to pop up, I'm also talking about the chick who nearly killed me a week ago who's sitting on the roof of the church." Spoke Naruto, causing laughter to ring out around, three voice's contributing to the laughter.

"my, my, if it isn't Issei's little friend who I was sure died in my attack….oh well, at least now I can truly cherish your death, however, for surviving our last meeting…I will grace you with my name….my name is raynare." Spoke raynare, beautiful face stretching into a grin as her black hair outlined her face.

Soon two other fallen angels appeared.

The one on the left was quite a tall figure with a buxom body. She had long, navy blue hair that had covered her right eye, her other eye being brown. She also seemed to wear the same BDSM outfit that raynare wore, which barely covered her breasts and woman part, causing Naruto, much to his embarrassment, to blush slightly.

The girl on the right however had blond hair in a twin tail style with blue eyes. She, like the other fallen angels had taken to wearing a BDSM style outfit, which put Naruto off as she looked to be around the age of 12-13. She also had a black bow on her head.

"And your names are?" asked Naruto, his arms still crossed as he moved his eyes between the blue haired girl and the blond haired girl.

"Kalawarner." Spoke the blue haired fallen angle in an arrogant tone.

"Mittelt" spoke the little blond girl in a cruel tone, causing Naruto to shiver slightly.

" _Little girls with cruel attitudes just don't work well."_ Thought Naruto, as he looked at the blond haired girl.

"Well then…seeing as you gave me all your names, how about I tell you something." Said Naruto with a grin. Seeing the grin, the three women and man looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and what is your going to tell us?" asked raynare with a grin.

"Are you going to ask us to spare you? No, I bet your going to ask us to let you join us." Spoke raynare with a grin, which instantly turned into an annoyed expression when Naruto shook his head in a joyous negative.

"Nope! I was just going to say…." Began Naruto, only to extend his grin when the church floor caved in, making Naruto drop to where the extra chakra signatures were and showing them unconscious under seals, all tucked neatly in a corner with people stacked either against or on top of each other.

When the fallen angels saw this, they sent their eyes towards Naruto, who held the peace sign.

"h-how did you do this!" shouted mittelt as she viewed the 100+ exorcist's unconscious in the corner.

At this Naruto grinned towards them.

"Secret" muttered Naruto in a whisper, making sure the fallen had heard him.

Finally getting towards the end of his patience, the man in the coat dashed towards him, aiming to slice Naruto in half with the glowing light blade….only for Naruto to duck slightly and slam a fist into the flying fallen angel, causing the man to continue flying past Naruto before falling into a roll while clutching onto his stomach.

Turning his head towards the rest, Naruto watched as the girls created light spears to float above their heads, he also noticed raynare had a twisted grin on her face as she held her multiple spears above her head.

"Isn't this a blast from the past Naruto-kun?" Asked raynare in a sadistic tone, only making Naruto grin.

"Yeah it is…" replied Naruto as he summoned a kunai and chucked it at the fallen angels, completely missing them by going over their heads.

Seeing this, raynare chuckled along with the other two.

"Well, here I thought you had some skill, now like I told Issei….will you die for me." Shouted raynare as she and her team members sent their spears towards Naruto, who had simply grinned.

"No" spoke Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared where his kunai had sunk into the wall behind the angels. Pushing himself off the wall, Naruto grinned as he summoned a rasengan in both hands.

 **Rasengan!**

BOOOOOOOOM

Two simultaneous blasts shook the currently caved in building.

Raynare had her eyes wide open as she stared at her team across from her.

Her team member with the coat had been pierced by her light spears, killing him from the stabs, not the actual light properties, and both millet and kalawarner were splattered against the wall with blood flowing out of their mouths with a spiral injury appearing on their backs.

Suddenly, raynare felt a weight on her shoulder.

"You know….that was stupidly easy." Said Naruto as he looked at the destruction his rasengan propelled enemies made with their impact, however, he could feel them still alive, probably unconscious at most.

Raynare narrowed her eyes in anger as she created a spear of light and attempted to slice Naruto in half, only for him to disappear and reappear behind her, kunai in a reverse grip.

"you know what's funny…..if it wasn't for you almost killing me….i wouldn't remember who I was…well maybe when I almost died some other way I could have remembered. But I doubt that I will be dying anytime soon nowadays. But this is the end, and for what it's worth….you dress like a whore." Said Naruto as he swung his kunai into raynare's temple, knocking her out with the ring of the kunai.

Hearing the thump of raynare's body hitting the floor. Naruto quickly created some clones to place knock out seal on the knocked out fallen angels, before he heard the one who had been pierced speak.

I-I'll kill…..kill you….kill y-y-you….and the…b-blo-blond g-g-girl." Spoke the trench coat man. But before he could go through anymore dialog, Naruto threw his kunai towards the man, his kunai going right through the man's head with a little bit of wind chakra helping it.

"No you won't. I know from what I did I won't get any repercussion from this, after all, who would be friends with someone with anything but positive emotions. The most you would ever be is a madman." Spoke Naruto as he retrieved his kunai and a piece of paper where he used the substitution jutsu with the paper wrapped around his kunai.

Looking at his kunai, Naruto sighed.

"I really should have a small bit of clones attempting to create a hiraishin seal, not the second hokage's or my father's, but my own version with theirs as a base." Muttered Naruto as he watched his clones seal all the exorcist's bodies along with the fallen angels into a scroll.

Turning his head to the lone male body, Naruto went through some handsign's.

 **Fire style: searing shot**

With the handsign's completed, a small flamethrower like fire spat out from Naruto's mouth, burning the fallen angels corpse and turning it into nothing but ash and dust.

Turning around, Naruto caught the scroll thrown to him by a clone before it disbursed.

Climbing out of the wreckage, Naruto dusted his pants off before disappearing in the wind, leaves blowing past the now destroyed church.

(Clearing)

Naruto's clones and Asia were currently building a decently large house that spread across the clearing that held both a lot of backyard room and a decently large lake.

Asia was currently handing the Naruto's some supplies that had been placed in the scroll's for easier carry. So currently the clones were the one's building the building and Asia was their messenger/ supplier, as she took specific scrolls to clones that needed them.

Suddenly all the clones stopped, worrying Asia as they all snapped their heads towards one end of the forest, which then got pushed to the side showing a grinning Naruto with twelve boxes of noodles and chicken.

Seeing this, the clones cheered and grabbed a box from Naruto, causing Asia to tilt her head as Naruto sat beside her.

"Um…Naruto-kun, why did you give your clones some food? They told me that they were only made from an energy that you have and that they didn't need to eat or drink." Asked Asia as she accepted a box of noodles given to her by Naruto.

At the question, Naruto grinned slightly.

"Yea sure they don't NEED to eat, they can if they want. Bedside's, if they eat they can regain some chakra, or in better words, produce chakra, the energy I use to create them, allowing them to keep themselves "alive" for the better part, plus it means that I respect my clones. I mean, sure they HAVE to listen to me, but I really enjoy having them. You see, each clone has their own personality, so while they do have my body, they have their own personality, making each individual. So, I treat them as such…but another reason for why I do this, is because of something that happened to me when I viewed a clones dreams, it wasn't pretty." Spoke Naruto as he chuckled slightly, remembering an image of him being held captive by four clone versions of him during the early stage of the war.

Hearing his story, Asia grinned before she started to eat her noodles with a joyful expression.

For the next few hours, both Naruto and his clones finished building the building with Asia helping them out.

Sweating slightly, Naruto nailed the final nail and gave out a sigh.

"Well done guys, all that's left is to place the furniture and we'll be done." Spoke Naruto as he opened the door that lead to the inside where Asia was currently helping another clone by giving him tools when requested, before the clone plopped down and muttered a quick "finished." Making Naruto laugh slightly at his clone, ignoring the fact that he was actually laughing at himself.

Watching as Asia walked towards him, Naruto slang an arm around Asia's shoulders, causing the small blond to smile up at him.

"So Asia-chan, you ready to pick a room?" asked Naruto with a grin, which slowly turned into a confused expression when Asia's eyes widened and began tearing.

Removing his arm, Naruto moved to face Asia front on, confusion written upon his face as he looked towards Asia.

"um Asia-chan, you ok?" asked Naruto as the little blond started to cry, but before Naruto could continue to ask Asia what was wrong, Naruto quickly caught Asia who wrapped her arms around his neck, her tears felt through the fabric of his blazer and under shirt.

"t-thank you….thank you so much Naruto….naruto-kun!" shouted Asia, clutching onto Naruto even more as she raised her face off from his shoulder, showing the glowing green eyes with small bits of water on the edges.

Smiling slightly, Naruto only wrapped his arms around Asia and held her closer as he stared at Asia's cute face.

"What for? As far as I'm concerned I'm just helping a friend. Besides, its slightly my fault that I destroyed the place you were supposed to go, but at least this way your safe from those fallen angels." Replied Naruto as he let go of Asia, who looked up at Naruto slightly.

"so…which room do you want?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow as he remembered the formation of his house, being five bedrooms, three bathrooms, large living room/kitchen, a large study room near the master bedroom, and what this world called a theatre/gaming room. Then there was also the underground training field he has some of his clones currently creating, using seal's to make sure that his house doesn't fall from the loss of dirt underneath his house, along with putting up resistance seals to his own design….just for precautions.

Naruto blinked when Asia pointed towards him.

"you." Spoke Asia, causing the reborn ninja to tilt his head slightly.

"Me?" asked Naruto, still not getting what Asia was referring to.

"I said I want to sleep with you, back where I came from all of us did it and I just feel comfortable with it." Replied Asia, rubbing her thighs together as she looked away, lucky for her, her nun outfit covered her activity.

Blinking, Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Ok then, I'll have a second beg put into the main room then." Said Naruto as he and his clones began to refurbish the house.

Within a couple of minutes, the entire newly created house was fully refurbished.

Walking across the brown wooden floor, Naruto yawned as he dispelled his clones, getting all their memories and their exhaustion as he did so.

As he walked towards the living room, Naruto found Asia sitting there politely and waiting for him. Walking up to her, Naruto sat down and rubbed her head affectionately.

"Hey Asia-chan, would you like to go to the school I go to? It has a female to male ration of 10:1, so it should be easy for you to make some friends, while also being safe from perverts." Said Naruto, gaining an excited look from Asia as she clasped her hands together in joy.

"Yes Naruto-kun yes! Oh this is definitely the work of god! Me being able to meet you and become friends, to you also lending me a place to stay. Thank you father." Said the blond nun as she done her prayer, causing Naruto's right eye to twitch when Asia thought it was god who told Naruto to do the things that he did.

Looking towards a window while Asia wasn't looking, Naruto sent the middle finger out of the window towards the sky, only to blink where he saw the clouds shifting into a face and grin at him, before turning back into regular clouds with random shapes.

Naruto stared at the clouds for a few more moments, still kind of in shock at seeing the clouds do that, before shaking his head and summoning another clone.

"Yo. Mind doing me a quick favour and register Asia's into our school, and also make it so that she is reported to be in our year and class, just so that we can make sure she's safe most of the time." Seeing the clone nod, Naruto gave a thumbs up and smile as the clone left, taking a cookie from the counter that Asia had been eating from before.

Shaking his head at his clone, Naruto looked towards Asia, who looked down towards her cloths.

"Um Naruto-kun…I didn't have my sleeping cloths with me, as church's give the nun's their cloths when they arrive…do you think that…" asked Asia with her twiddling her thumbs as she looked nervous a bit.

Naruto simply raised a hand up, before he disappeared within a blink of the eye, before returning a few moments later, bag in hand full of sleeping cloths for women.

Scratching the back of his head slightly with his free hand, Naruto gave a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry if they don't fit, I didn't really remember to get your size's and I may have tripped an alarm when I appeared in the middle of the mall, so yeah sorry about that Asia-chan." Said Naruto as he handed Asia the bag full of sleepwear, causing the blond to smile at him and give a small hug.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, thank you." Said Asia as she went to the nearest bathroom, not too far from the large kitchen/living room.

As soon as Asia left, Naruto's clone appeared, holding a pair of documents.

"I've done what ya asked, I also took the liberty of making hundreds of copies of every document we got, including the document that show's that we "bought" this property. They're all sealed in these document holders." Said the clone, getting a nod from the original, who poked his head towards the cookies his clone kept glancing at.

"You can have a cookie, good job." Seeing the original nod his head, the clone dashed towards the cookies, shoving two cookies into his mouth before he disbursed himself, causing the original to chuckle.

Turing his head to the clock, Naruto looked at the time, showing only 9:45pm. Giving out a small sigh. Naruto walked outside his new home before summoning six hundred clones.

"Ok guys, current update. Our chakra is slightly lower than when we battled Kurama in a chakra tug-of-war. Good news is that our chakra control has become worth our time, as I can tell our control from a week of training is around mid-jonin to high-jonin. Soon enough we will be able to match our chakra amount with our control, but I doubt it would be anytime in the next two weeks, maybe three if we have one hundred clones still doing chakra control exercise's, something I'm probably going to do, as it would allow us to delve into the medical and illusion field." Spoke Naruto, rubbing his forehead slightly as he continued to think out his training.

"Anyway, I want one hundred of you guys to go into water walking and tree walking. While I want five groups of fifty to work on the basic five elements, with one hundred and fifty perfecting the toad kata. Then I want the rest to practice some more on fuinjutsu along with placing seal's around the house. Another thing I forgot to mention is that when we get our chakra and chakra control to the right mix, we will be training in both senjutsu and in both Kurama's and hagoromo's chakra, which I have found still stuck within me, only this time we have a lot less of Kurama's chakra as it's only the part we got from him during the chakra tug of war…..i miss the furry bastard….but anyway, good luck with your objectives, I'm going to sleep now…..on second thought, have some clones also make sure there isn't anything particularly nasty around the forest and lake, don't want to be water walking and be eaten by a shark or something, neither a snake bit in the forest around the area." Spoke Naruto as he walked back inside, closing the door behind him as his clones began to do their objective.

Yawning, naruto walked toward the master bedroom and called out to Asia.

"Asia-chan, I'm going to bed ok! And we'll get your school uniform tomorrow." Said Naruto with a yawn in-between his sentence as he jumped onto the bed, instantly falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

 **Phew, 5000+ words, quite an achievement right? Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I should also be placing a chapter up for my "Naruto the path of a hero" later, anyway later guys and girls and I'll see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I might have been on a "woohoo! I'm not screwing this fiction up and people like it!" high so I decided to postpone doing the "Naruto the path of a hero" for another chapter of this. Also I love your newest reviews, they're just awesome to ready, please keep them coming! Anyway, here is the next chapter, probably be smaller than previous so sorry about that.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

" _but I don't want to Kurama….it's not my fault matatabi seduced you…..I'm not going to screw with her newest jinchuuriki…..do you want my kaa-Chan's chains to hook you to a moon again…..yea that's what I thought you furry bastard…what do you mean I'm going to be…..late…..for….SHIT!"_ woke up the startled Naruto, his eyes snapping open and instantly shifting to his left, reading the time of 7:20am.

" _Plenty of time"_ thought Naruto as he released a sigh….before he felt something on his chest.

Moving his head down so that his chin was touching his chest, Naruto came upon the sight of Asia's blond hair sprawled all around Naruto's chest with her body wrapped around his, from what he could feel anyway, seeing as how the blanket was there restricting the view.

Lifting his left hand up, Naruto started to rub Asia's head, slowly waking the blond girl up from her slumber.

"Hey Asia, we gotta get ready soon remember? School." Muttered Naruto in a soft tone, slowly awaking Asia, who simply lifted her head and saw Naruto's blond spiky hair and blue eyes…and whisker marks, can't forget those.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Spoke Asia, as she lowered her head back to Naruto's chest, intent to fall asleep once more.

Seeing this, Naruto had to resort to option two when faced with these situations….

Lifting himself up, Naruto made sure to wrap his arms around Asia's small blue sleeping gown and carried her towards the kitchen/living room.

Having created a clone, Naruto quickly used the substitution jutsu to swap places with his clone, who was all too happy to start patting Asia's head, making the smaller blond squeal in joy at random moments.

Summoning two kage bushin's, Naruto left towards the shower, quickly cleaning himself as he wanted to get to school early to make sure Asia had all her classes that she could with him.

Feeling the water droplets hitting his skin felt nice. Using a heating seal made the water at a very nice heat as it dropped from the shower head and hit the occupant, making sure that while the water is nice and warm, it's not too hot either.

Quickly getting out, Naruto then proceeded to dry his spiky hair with a towel, making sure that there wasn't any water within his blond mane.

Quickly chucking on his black pants and orange shirt, Naruto walked out of the room, his black blazer sitting on top of his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen, where the sounds of Asia eating was heard. Walking into the room, Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly as Asia was eating many different dishes that he knew for breakfast.

Standing on the edge of the wall for about a minute, completely missed by Asia, Naruto felt a clone tap him on the shoulder and open a bag that held the girls uniform for kuoh.

Nodding to his clones and giving him the instructions to disburse, Naruto walked behind Asia's chair and covered her eyes with two hands.

"Guess who?" asked Naruto, making his voice seem very old, unfortunately Asia knew who it was.

"hello Naruto-kun!" said Asia as she turned in her chair to look at Naruto, who held her new school cloths in front of him and low enough so that Asia could see what was in the bag.

Naruto grinned slightly as he widened the bag further.

"I got your new school uniform. So how about we leave early today and set you up for school?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from Asia.

"ok." Replied Asia as she took the bag from Naruto's hands and walked out of the kitchen/living room, and into the closest bathroom.

In the next ten minutes, both Asia and Naruto are sitting at the front of the school with Naruto having a narrowed glare towards the ground, Asia patting him on the back.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, just because were only in mentor together doesn't mean you can't protect me. Bedsides, the lord's fateful guidance will warn you if I'm in danger." Said Asia as she hugged Naruto, getting some looks from the other students before they shook their head and got onto their own business.

Naruto simply grinned at Asia's answer.

"Yeah sure he will….but your right….if you are ever in true danger, I WILL be there to help you….dattebayo (believe it).

At that, Asia smiled and stood up, ready for first day of school.

"Let's go Naruto-kun!" shouted Asia as she jumped up and down in an excited fashion, causing Naruto to widen his smile.

"ok." Replied Naruto, holding Asia's hand as they walk into the front of the school, catching the attention of a certain red-haired woman who looked at Asia in a critical view.

"may have a sacred gear…..lucky I managed to have the girls class's re-arranged so that I or my peerage members were in most of her classes….now how to approach….i can't take as much time with riser coming any week now….i might have to give myself to Issei to break out of it if necessary…" mumbled Rias to herself, bitting one of her fingernails as she watched as both Naruto and Asia walked up the stairs, causing Rias to stare at the blond reborn ninja.

"What are you Naruto…?" Asked Rias out loud as she saw both him and the new student Asia disappear around the corner.

"Kiba" called out Rias, watching as her blond knight appeared within a few moments.

"I need you to keep Naruto away from the new student Asia as much as possible. From what I guess, she holds a sacred gear, however, I'm not sure which one." Spoke Rias as she kept her eyes glued to the last location she could see both Naruto and Asia.

Kiba nodded.

"It will be done buchou." Replied Kiba before he left.

With that done, Rias looked back at her table, a chess board with multiple pieces still missing with only a few on it.

"It's not enough…." Muttered Rias once more, before leaving for the showers in the club house, aiming to let some stress soak out of her body.

(One hour later)

Currently, Naruto was drawing in his book, the image?

The image of konoha from his father's head on the hokage monument.

After seeing konoha from that view, he had gotten a near perfect picture image of it, making it easier for Naruto to draw it with perfect accuracy.

"Psst, hey Naruto." Came a voice behind him. Turning his head around, he noticed that it was Issei who spoke to him….since when was Issei in this class?

"Um…Yo?" asked Naruto, completely not sure how to talk as he practically dropped Issei as a friend since the pervert didn't talk to him after being a devil.

Issei rubbed his head slightly and chuckled nervously.

"Do you know who that new blond chick is? So looks so cute and I wanted to have a shot at her." Asked Issei with a slight laugh, which slowly died down after seeing the blank look on Naruto's face, which secretly stated "I'm going to prank you, and when I do, you will not leave your house due to the shame." Before he turned around and continued his drawing, causing Issei to have a small waterfall tears appearing on his face.

(One hour later)

Currently we find Naruto walking across the town, hands in pockets as he walked towards a regular sweet shop he regularly visited as he ditched the last period of class via a kage bushin taking his place.

This was also the method he used to make sure Asia was safe in all her classes.

Seeing the sweet store, Naruto removed his right hand from his pocket and pushed the door open, the ringing bell announced his arrival.

"Naruto! How's it going my boy? I heard you got evicted, those bastards in the government don't know left from right." Grumbled an old man about the age 60 or so.

The man had tanned skin which he probably got through working in the sun a lot when he was younger, he also had very short black hair with black eyes along with a bit of chin hair which was grey.

The man's build also helped tell that he used to work in place's with physical requirements as the man's arms were quite large, which strained his small t-shirt as it couldn't wrap around the man's arms.

"hey mitaso, how's the family?" asked Naruto with a wave as he stood in the front of the desk, ignoring the fact that he could feel two signature's appear in his mind.

The man simply grinned.

"oh you know, regular stuff, although my granddaughter is going to highschool next year, maybe you could help her when she goes to kuoh for your last year." Spoke the man with a cheesy grin on his face, causing Naruto to simply give out a huff, smile still on his face, before he looked to where he felt the two signatures.

When Naruto turned his head, he looked at two small girls, both with blond hair.

The girl on the right had dark blue eyes and long blond hair tied into twin tails with large drill-like curls with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has multiple bangs handing over her forehead with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She also appeared to like the princess appeal as she wore a pink dress with white accents along with a magenta bow near her neck. She also appeared to wear pink shoes with white ferly socks that jutted up from her shoes.

The smaller blond to the left however had yellow eyes and a cute face. Her hair was covering most of her face with her fringe covering a bit of her eyes and her cheeks, she also had her hair spiking out from behind her head while still having most of her hair conceal her head. She wore a traditional miko outfit with a large star surrounded by five smaller stars on her long sleeves, she also wore some sandals with socks.

Turing his head back to mitaso, Naruto jabbed a thumb to the two sad looking girls.

"What's up with them?" asked Naruto, getting a small chuckle from the old man.

"they came in about an hour ago but didn't have any money on them, so I gave them a few samples…then they got upset that I couldn't give them anymore for free so they sat there upset, probably waiting for their parents or something." Spoke the man as he walked away to the back to take out the next batch of cookies.

Turning his head once more towards the two girls, who seemed to fall into an even bigger depression at waiting so long, Naruto grinned slightly before walking up to them. Holding his hand out Naruto began to introduce himself.

"hi my name is na-" "go away peasant" spoke the blond with the twin tails framing her face, causing Naruto to twitch his eyebrow at the girl, before moving his hand to the smaller blond and restarted.

"Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Would you like me to get you some sweets? The old man told me you were stuck here for an hour and it just seems rude no one offered to buy you any sweets." Said Naruto as he held his hand out to the girl who sent an aura that he was quite familiar with.

The little blond with gold eyes stared at Naruto for a moment, before nodding her head and taking his hand to be pulled up off her seat, before she spoke.

"Thank you, my name is Kunou and I'm a nine tailed fox." Said the little girl in a cute voice, causing some of the people eating to stop and "aww" at what she said she was.

Now while everyone "awed", Naruto went ramrod straight, before shaking his head, making sure to remember to ask her later about that seeing as she had yokai, which Kurama had told him was just condensed chakra to a point it wasn't chakra, but an evolved form of chakra that the bijuu had, thanks to the ten tails.

Putting on a smile, Naruto held Kunou's hand and walked towards the counter, turning his head back to the other blond.

"The option is still available if you want." Replied Naruto, not very shocked when he felt the other blond appear to his right nearly a second later, causing him to chuckle and make the blond blush in embarrassment.

"Yo mitaso! I'm buying for these two ok. They can have whatever they want." Said Naruto as he and the two smaller blonds got closer to the front desk, causing the man to grin evilly.

"Oh are you sure Naruto?" asked mitaso with a grin stretching his face, as he looked towards Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto just nodded hesitantly, only to watch as mitaso pulled out four large bags filled to the brim with lollies with two more neatly sorted bags full with cakes and pastry's.

"Are you sure now?" asked the man with a grin, noticing the two girls looking down as to expect another person to run out of the shop.

"Sure, can I also have a golden mud cake with four boxes of dango?" Asked Naruto as he pulled out seven hundred yen, (1 yen= 1 dollar), and placed it on the counter, causing the two smaller blonds to look at him in shock, before the blond who called herself a kyuubi jumped onto his back.

"Yyyyaaaaayyyyy! You're my new best friend!" shouted the golden eye child who was now strangling Naruto with her reverse hug, which Naruto didn't seem to mind as he used wind chakra to replace the needed oxygen his body required.

The other blond that Naruto hadn't gotten their name simply stared at Naruto with shock for a few moments, before she hugged him.

"You better be happy that someone of my prestige is hugging you." Muttered the girl, before letting go and looking at him.

"My name is Ravel phenex" spoke ravel as she turned her head to the mountain of pastry's and sweets.

Naruto looked at the six or so large bags with a grin, then sweat dropped when his order was placed in a separate bag to the left, with mitaso giving him an evil grin.

"You can keep the change." Said Naruto with a slight squeak, causing the man to grin as he placed his order in one of the large bags.

Naruto sent the old man a small glare before picking up all six bags, three on each hand, surprising a few people there as they decided they wanted to try see how heavy it was and could barely lift a single bag a millimetre off the table, must be why the old man put everything in the bags on the counter as he filled them up.

Turning around, Naruto walked towards the door, kicking it open as he couldn't use his hands, causing both Ravel and Kunou to sweat drop slightly as they were going to open the door for him.

Walking behind Naruto, they watched in surprise as he went into an alley way, making the two girls jumpy as they followed after him and their sweets.

However, when they went into the alley way. They watched in shock as two identical copies of Naruto appeared and took the bags of sweats.

Naruto then turned to them and motioned them to come towards him.

"Ok, since I don't exactly want to be walking around with that much sweats, I'm going to take you two to my house to eat them ok. But I need you two to hold my hand as I will be making us move at an incredibly fast speed to reach the location, it's just outside of the city." Said Naruto as he held his hands out for both of the blonds. Watching as both gave their hands, Naruto gave a slight grin before disappearing with the two girls.

(Naruto's house)

Appearing not a moment later, Naruto watched as the two blonds started to walk like the floor was moving, before standing up straight without any signs of dizziness shown.

Smiling, Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Ok, so we can either eat here outside of my house, or we can eat inside. You can choose." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest. A gnawing feeling appearing in the back of his head for some reason.

"Inside" both said simultaneously. Nodding Naruto went towards the front door and sent a burst of chakra, making the door open without any problem. Walking inside, Naruto took his shoes off and left them at the front as he walked towards the large living room/kitchen. Seeing his two clones, Naruto waved them off after they had neatly placed the sweats and pastries into categories and groups, making it easier for them to pick and choose.

Turning his head around, Naruto noticed both Kunou and Ravel staring at the quite large house with slight awe, before they quickly caught up with Naruto and jumped onto the couches, shocked at how comfy it was.

Chuckling slightly, Naruto moved the sweats onto the coffee table with some plates for the two girls, who instantly dug in.

Chuckling slightly, Naruto ate his dango quite slowly enjoying the flavour as he bit into the small ball covered in sauce.

Soon the entire sets of pastries were gone, along with all the sweats, mostly consumed by Ravel, much to her embarrassment. However, most of the pastries went to Kunou in that regard, who also mimicked Ravel in embarrassment blushes.

Putting down his plate, Naruto sent the two a small grin.

"So you two, enjoy yourselves?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from both girls, before his face went slightly curious.

"so why was there a devil and yokai in a sweet shop?" asked Naruto, getting the two girls to widen their eyes, before Kunou jumped at his face, prepared to scratch it to smithereens while ravel summoned some fire around her hand.

Naruto simply grabbed Kunou under her armpits and held her away from his face, now noticing the claw's she had along with the nine golden tails wagging around her be-hind.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down I was just asking a question dammit!" shouted Naruto with a sigh-ish tone as he felt the small apparent, nine tails calm down in his hands, along with ravel who dismissed her flames.

Giving out a slight huff, Naruto lowered Kunou onto the soft couch, making sure her tails didn't get squished underneath her.

Sitting back down, Naruto began to ask them questions.

"so I guess you weren't joking about being a nine tailed fox Kunou-chan, is there a chance that you know of a Kurama if there is more of you?" asked Naruto looking at the golden eyed blond, who simply shook her head.

"I have never heard of a Kurama, there is only two kyuubi's and that's me and my mother, my father was just apparently a young human she met." Spoke Kunou.

Naruto gave a small sad sigh, before looking at Ravel.

"So I know that Kunou-chan here is a kyuubi, and I know that you're a devil, but what are you specifically?" asked Naruto, only to get a huff from the girl.

"How you don't know who I am already tells me you're a weaker being, after all. All devils know of the phenex clan. You know, the clan that is held highly due to us being nearly impossible to kill with our super regeneration and our supreme control over both fire and wind, like a phoenix….how do you not know of us?" asked Ravel when she saw that Naruto only looked at her blankly.

"Because I'm human." Said Naruto, causing both devil and fox to widen their eyes.

"Bullshit!" shouted both girls, causing Naruto to widen his eyes in slight fright when both jumped at him.

Landing on the ground, Naruto had both blonds start poking and prodding him all over.

"What are you dammit!" screamed ravel as she pulled Naruto's face with Kunou pulling on Naruto's arm.

"i-iim hu-ma-n." spoke Naruto in-between the pulling of his face, before he substituted with a pillow, causing the girls to widen their eyes in shock.

"You're a magician!" pointed out Ravel, Kunou nodding in agreement, even if they have never heard of magic that allows you to swap places with another object.

"It's not magic, it's a type of energy I was born with, hell most humans have it, but without someone like me to strengthen their own energy, they won't be able to use any of it. But there is also the fact that I'm a lot stronger than any human around these parts." Spoke Naruto, causing the girls to give up with a sigh.

"Fine don't tell us." Both spoke in a synchronised tone, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

But before anything else could happen, an orange circle appeared in the middle of the room, causing ravel to look towards it.

Soon the orange circle glowed slightly, showing a man in a red suit standing in the middle of it.

The man had blond spiky hair with dark blue eyes, however, without even a look Naruto could tell this was a Sasuke wannabe, hey you know Sasuke, you know every asshole copycat.

"Bah ravel, who you choose to go to the human world I will never understand. We have plenty of sweets at home…honestly the air here is so un-pure and disgusting." Muttered the man as he looked around, before looking directly at Naruto.

"Oh and what's this? A human ravel? You're standing near a human? What is wrong with you to be standing near this piece of trash?

Strike one

"Honestly he looks stupid, what possessed you to be around this poor excuse of a man."

Strike two

The man then looked towards Kunou with a bored look.

"Oh what's this? A weak and pathetic kyuubi? What reason would you have to be near these unworthy peasants? The whole fox clan is nearly gone and a lowly human who should be begging you to be around you." Finished the man with his arms crossed.

Strike three, four, five, six and a million.

BAM!

The man was sent through the front of Naruto's house by Naruto's fist.

Turning to ravel, Naruto gave a small sheepish wave.

"sorry." Said Naruto, confusion ravel.

"Why?" asked ravel, only to widen her eyes as Naruto gave an evil grin.

"I'm going to kick the dude's ass all over the place, you mind giving me his name." asked Naruto, feeling the man's presence finally returning to the clearing.

"He's my older brother, riser phenex, you shouldn't fight him, and he has never lost in a fight, especially to a human." Finished ravel, who simply saw Naruto wave his hand.

"Meh, don't worry. Ill kick his ass around, so sorry about doing this to your brother, but if he was a good brother he would not have made insults to you and your friend." Said Naruto before he disappeared with both ravel and Kunou moving to the front of the house, only to watch as both Naruto and riser were surrounded by a barrier created by seals.

Inside the barrier, riser had a glare full of hatred directed towards Naruto as flames surrounded him.

"You pathetic human! How dare you attack ME RISER PHENIX!" shouted riser as he dashed towards Naruto, who simply tilted his head slightly, dodging the blow.

"hmm I dunno, how about you were and still are acting like a bastard with a fucking poll shoved up his ass….now that I think about it you would represent a yakitori dish to near perfection. Chicken with a stick shoved up its ass…yeah you defiantly fit that." Spoke Naruto as he jumped out of the way from a fireball that exploded at his original battle position.

"YOU PESANT!" screamed riser, dashing towards Naruto with flaming wings trailing behind him. Causing Naruto to stare at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Flamed wings? Are you trying to cook yourself or something so I can put you up for a yakitori dish?" asked Naruto as he slid under riser, gripping riser's ankle as he did so, before changing from a slide into a throwing position, sending riser straight into the barrier.

Riser's glare intensified, soon, multiple circle's appeared around him and soon after, a group of woman appeared.

"ATTACK THE HUMAN BASTARD" shouted riser, leading the charge of the group, causing Naruto to simply grin.

"Aww look at that. Little yakitori has a group of girls….probably stronger than him if what I've seen is an indication." Said Naruto, grin firmly in place as he tilted his head as magic flew by him.

Looking to his left, he saw a cat girl jump at him while the other jumped at him from the other side, easily picked up by Naruto's sensory prowess.

Throwing his left hand out, Naruto caught one of the cat girls by the throat before chucking the girl towards the sky, hitting the strongest looking woman there and caused both of them to smash into the barrier, completely knocked out due to the force.

Crouching down and twisting himself, Naruto threw his leg straight into the air, hitting the other cat girl in the stomach and sending her towards the sky, before jumping up and landing a heel kick to her spine, sending the poor girl against the hard ground, creating a dust cloud that blocked the other's view.

Twisting around in the air, Naruto held a tiger sign before spitting out hundreds of fireballs all around the barrier, completely at random.

Soon the sounds and screams caused by explosions were heard by Naruto, who flipped himself to land in a crouch, before sinking into the ground, dust cloud still making it impossible to view him.

Now riser was scared. His entire peerage if what he could hear, was defeated with barely any effort from the human's part.

Suddenly, riser felt the ground below him rumble slightly, before he felt two hands wrap around his ankles and drag him into the earth, his eyes widened with absolute fear of being buried alive.

However, his head stopped sinking once his neck was completely hidden beneath the earth, causing him to release a slight sigh when he felt himself stop sinking, before he felt a kick to his face.

Looking up, riser felt fear in the first time. Not only did a human defeat him, but he had almost killed him as well, if being stuck up to his neck in dirt said anything.

"Yo, teriyaki chicken. Shouldn't you, I dunno, be teaching this human a lesson?" asked Naruto with a cheeky grin on his face with a single eyebrow raised, causing the man in the ground to go from a fearful expression to one of anger and hate.

"I order you to release me!" screamed riser from his position, only to cause Naruto to smirk, before Naruto snapped his fingers, sending his previous dust cloud away, showing the reinforcements riser had called upon knocked out with scrapes and flames all across the floor.

Naruto then turned back towards riser.

"So? You were going to order me?" asked Naruto, causing riser to grit his teeth in anger.

"Naruto-san!" called out a voice towards his house, turning around, Naruto saw Ravel shouting.

"Yeah ravel?" asked Naruto with his arms crossed and one foot on top of riser's head, only making the man more furious.

"Can you please just let my nii-san get out of here? I have to go anyway." Spoke ravel, only watching as Naruto gave a small nod and wave, dispersing the barrier around him.

"sure, but you will probably have to take him home like that, I don't trust the dude not to attempt to burn down my house or attack me." Replied Naruto in a bored tone, getting a nod as ravel summoned circles to take riser's peerage back home.

She then stood on a summoning seal herself with riser's head being next to her. However, before she could go, Naruto spoke.

"Feel free to drop by ravel-chan!" shouted Naruto with a grin that only enlarged when ravel blushed slightly.

"m-maybe." Spoke ravel as she and riser, along with his peerage, disappeared.

Turning around, Naruto walked towards the shell shocked Kunou and rubbed her head, snapping her out of her shock.

"Hey Kunou-chan, wanna go to the school I go to?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from the little nine tails, before Naruto stood ramrod straight.

"Never mind….rias, you and your peerage get out now." Spoke Naruto holding Kunou's hand within his own, causing the little kitsune to smile slightly at the warmth feeling she felt.

Soon Rias and her peerage dropped down from the tree's, shock written upon their faces, but what shocked Naruto was the odd aura he felt from one of the devils….

"Asia…." Muttered Naruto as he looked at the blond girl standing near Rias with a grin.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Buchou told me how I could now help you by being a devil…even though I didn't want to be a devil, i wanted to help protect you!" shouted Asia as she jumped at Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto wrapping a single arm around her waist.

Naruto then mumbled into Asia's shoulder, causing the small blond to giggle slightly.

Naruto then lowered Asia back to the ground while still holding onto Kunou's hand. Before looking towards Rias's peerage, who seemed to be still in shock, well other than Kiba and Issei, who had no idea why Rias and the others were shocked at who Naruto had just beaten near instantly.

Naruto then turned towards Asia.

"Hey Asia, can you take little Kunou around the house for a tour?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from the newest devil within Rias's peerage.

Looking at Kunou with a smile, Naruto moved her hand from his to Asia's, who then took Kunou's hand and walked inside the house, ignoring the fact that the front part of the house where Naruto sent riser through was already fixed.

Naruto then looked towards Rias for a moment, before appearing right in front of her with a narrowed glare.

"Why….better yet how did you recruit Asia without me knowing…." Asked Naruto shinobi mode on full pelt as he looked into Rias's eyes, slightly getting lost in them for a moment, before hardening his own.

However, Rias couldn't answer as she kept on mumbling.

"Naruto, riser, engagement, beaten." Muttered Rias, still completely in shock…

Until Naruto pinched her cheek, causing her to gasp out.

"Ouch! What the hell!" shouted Rias as she punched Naruto in the face, only for him to dodge and keep pinching her soft cheeks.

"Stop pinching my cheek!" shouted Rias as she send punches and kicks towards the bored Naruto who simply dodged with barely any effort.

"Why did you recruit Asia?" Asked Naruto, getting Rias to stop her punches and kicks.

"Because I need as much help as possible…." Whispered Rias as she looked at the damage Naruto had caused within the span of a minute.

Letting go of her cheek, Naruto summoned a silence barrier around the two of them, causing Rias's peerage member's to attempt to attack the barrier, only to get repulsed at each attempt.

"Why do you need help Rias?" Asked Naruto his arms crossed with a serious expression appearing on his face.

I-i-I'm…..I'm being forced into a marriage….." muttered Rias, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes as she moved her head down, only to be lifted up by her chin.

"Who forced you and who are you marrying." Asked Naruto with a calm tone.

Rias's lip started to tremble as her body started to shake.

"m-my family….and…and I'm….supposed to marry…..riser phenex….the man you just fought." Spoke Rias, finally breaking into tears, which were soon wiped away from her eyes by Naruto as he looked into Rias's blueish green eyes.

"Is there any way to get you out of it?" Asked Naruto with a softer expression on his face as he looked into Rias's eyes.

At this, Rias moved her eyes away from Naruto's.

"Yes….there's either me battling riser in what we devils call a rating game….or I lose my virginity to someone…" spoke Rias, causing Naruto to have a slight flashback to his previous life.

" _You don't need to do this shizuka! It's your life, your choice!" shouted Naruto as he stood across from a kunoichi from nadeshiko._

" _I must" replied the female across from him._

" _I have no choice." Said the female as she charged at him._

Naruto closed his eyes for a few moments.

" _I saved shizuka from a similar fate….i won't let you go through it….no matter how much I want to punch your face Rias…..think of this as a thank you for letting me become who I was from my near death"_

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto gave a slight grin.

"Ok, is there a way for me to help without becoming a devil?" asked Naruto with a grin as he looked at the stunned Rias, who had tears once again spilling.

"Naruto…" muttered Rias, her head down, causing her amazing red hair to cover her face.

"Yes?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"THANK YOU!" shouted Rias, jumping up and kissing Naruto on the lips, shocking Rias's entire peerage from outside of the barrier, along with Asia and Kunou who walked out at that moment.

Now, don't let it be said Naruto didn't enjoy it, because right now, the inner pervert jiraiya had grew in the previous life jumped out, causing him to wrap his arms around Rias's waist as both he and Rias kissed. **(Yea, yea, yea, no I'm not making them a couple for this moment, this is just Rias expressing herself to the person who can practically end her forced engagement near instantly just by saying "yes")**

Soon the kiss ended with Rias smiling up at Naruto.

"To answer your question. Yes there is…..actually there are a few ways, but they are mostly for devils who want to have another devil battle for them in rating games." Spoke Rias, causing Naruto to nod his head.

"Ok, but just so we are clear….you now have a responsibility of protecting Asia along with myself. So if Asia is with you and for some reason I'm not, I expect her to be safe, something I know you can do." Spoke Naruto, before he looked towards the shocked peerage.

"As a request though….i would like to train your peerage, no offence, but they seemed really shocked that I defeated riser within a few minutes." Replied Naruto looking at Rias's peerage with a blank look, causing Rias, to sigh slightly.

"Including yourself." Said Naruto in an afterthought, causing Rias to huff.

"Fine…" muttered Rias, annoyed that she has to be trained by a human of all things.

"You know I can sense's emotion's right? It's the only reason why I haven't just attacked you and your group for pretty much 1. Leaving me to die. 2, kicking me out of my house. And finally 3. Turing little Asia into a devil, although that last one does make me want to hit you…but at least this way Asia can make more friends…."muttered Naruto before he remembered something.

"Oh, you might want to also let go of me as well Rias, Issei looks like he's going to blow a gasket at the way you're hugging me." Spoke Naruto with a grin upon his face as he looked towards Issei with a peace sign, this made Rias blush slightly, before letting him go.

Feeling Rias let go, Naruto snapped his fingers once more, allowing the silencing barrier fall.

"So how do we do this?" asked Naruto with his arms crossed with Rias mimicking the action.

"Blood oath." Rias replied simply as she held a piece of paper out, soon covered by her energy.

Seeing this, Naruto brought one of his thumbs up to his mouth before using chakra to sharpen his canine. Bitting the soft skin part of his thumb, Naruto forced his body's healing rate down enough so that he could put some blood onto the paper Rias held in front of him.

Watching as the blood dripped onto the paper, Rias then held out a knight piece towards it, before looking up towards Naruto.

"A piece is essential as without it, you wouldn't be classified under my peerage during rating games or battles. But this also lets you choose if you wish to join in on battles or simply watch. Either way, you get the ability to travel wherever the gremory's are able to without other's attempting to kill you for it." Finished Rias as the knight piece sank into the paper, which then shot onto Naruto's right wrist, wrapping itself to his skin before sinking in and leaving the mark of Gremory on the top of his right wrist.

Blinking, Naruto stared down at his wrist for a few moments before looking up at Rias.

"Do I have to do the delivery thing all devils have to do? I mean since I'm not technically a devil, I don't have to do that like the magic seal told me right?" asked Naruto as he saw the Gremory seal pulse a bit.

Rias chuckled evilly.

"Yes you do, consider this payback for making all my plans of making your life a little difficult backfiring and making life better for you." Said Rias with an evil tone, causing Naruto to simply huff.

"oh well….the seal also told me that I gain more strength from handing out seals and getting contracts…..well then, do you have any on you?" asked Naruto, faking the sad dramatic tone he was putting on, not that any other person there could tell.

Rias grinned.

"Sure I do, right here." Said Rias, summoning a hundred flyers right in front of Naruto, who changed his sad expression to a very happy expression.

"Great!" shouted Naruto.

 **Kage bushin no jutsu!**

Soon the newly formed clones each had a paper and left, causing Rias's peerage to drop their jaw at the sight of hundreds of Naruto leaving.

Grinning, Naruto turned around and walked inside, sure to give a little wave as he left, however, he stopped when he saw Kunou walking towards the forest herself.

Changing course, Naruto appeared behind the little kyuubi and rubbed her head. Making the girl jump in slight shock.

"Hey, you weren't going to leave with your mummy without saying see ya later were you?" asked Naruto with a small grin as he went down on one knee and rubbed the fox ears of the girl.

"s-see ya" spoke Kunou in a happy tone, before she walked off into the heavy bushed area and disappeared, well Naruto did detect another being with a very similar aura just grab Kunou and run off.

Turing around back towards his house, Naruto's eye twitched as he felt Rias's peerage walk around his house with Asia leading them.

"is it because I'm sort of in her peerage that she and her friends are allowed to enter my house?" muttered Naruto to himself as he walked inside his house to see all of Rias's peerage at the kitchen table with knife's and forks.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto caught the sight of Asia looking at him pleadingly.

"Naruto-kun, can you please make some dinner for my new friends." Asked Asia with her big green eyes glowing, causing Naruto sigh.

Walking up towards the backyard door, Naruto summoned a single clone, who then began cooking while Naruto summoned his five hundred or so clones to continue training, before walking back in and taking his clones place over.

Turning back to Asia's new friends, Naruto gave a slight grin.

"Ok tonight we are having some yakitori." Said Naruto with a grin, causing the peerage to laugh at his choice.

(House of phenex)

Riser laid on his bed looking up at his celling.

Suddenly he had an urge to attack a blond haired human.

"Bastard will die by my hand….then I won't hear anymore yakitori jokes." Mumbled riser as he closed his eyes…..Only to see Naruto in a chef had with a yakitori stick in his hand with chicken still on it.

"DAMMMIT!" shouted riser, causing everyone in the phenex clan to twitch at the volume.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto simply grinned at the cooking chicken in front of him.

 **There we go 6000+ words….holy shit I actually made a decently large chapter, if you consider my 2000-3000 chapter's short. Anyway, now I know a few will be pissed about Naruto being in Rias's peerage, even if he can choose to pop up whenever he wants, but since the whole highschool DxD is pretty much focused on them and their contribution to every event, it is a must to have the story going. Now just because Naruto is now in Rias's peerage, don't think for a second he is a devil or is going to be a devil. He only is in the peerage, not a devil at all even with the knight chest piece, and I'm guessing a lot of people will point out that Naruto would need like the whole chest board to be able to add to a peerage, but I honestly think that the only reason some people require more chest piece's, is because that person being reincarnated as a devil needs to have enough devil energy to support a powered up version of them.**

 **Take Issei for example, because he has a longus, is body would need a lot more devil energy to revive, but if he was to do the same thing Naruto did and naturally grow, if he had access to some form of energy that activates Ddraig, then he would only need a single piece to confirm that he is in the peerage of Rias.**

 **Anyway, hope the chapter was good, later guys and girls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short and simple….."I'm Naruto Uzumaki…..DATTEBAYO!"**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

" _Disgraceful…..using a name when not knowing the true meaning behind it….."_ spoke a voice within the dark, causing Naruto to snap his head around as he looked around the darkness that surrounded him.

"w-what the hell!" shouted Naruto, moving his head around rapidly in a panic as he watched the darkness span on and on, no other colour but the darkest of blacks around.

"… _you are nothing like the real Naruto…just a brat who enjoyed the gifts of his past self…."_ Spoke the voice one more, his voice projecting through the darkness.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Naruto, only to see a red pathway being created directly in front of him. A completely dark figure standing at the other end.

" _you saw the memories, felt a small bit of the emotions…..but didn't get the true feeling of what it means to be Naruto….."_ spoke the figure as it walked slowly towards him, still completely covered in darkness as he walked closer.

Clenching his fist. Naruto moved his body forward towards the figure, fist raised up.

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Naruto as he rammed his fist forward…only to widen his eyes in shock as the figure caught his hand with his own.

" _you are nothing but a child who took what Naruto wanted for granted….until you truly become him….you are nothing but a disgrace…..a disgrace that I WILL TAKE OVER!"_ shouted the figure, lifting his head up to show an near identical Naruto with black sclera and red slit iris's, however, the biggest difference was what he was wearing….he was wearing what he wore during the fourth shinobi war.

Naruto ripped his hand out of the other Naruto's grip, walking backwards in fear as the clone moved towards him.

"D-Dark Naruto….b-but how! I joined up with you at the waterfall of truth!" shouted Naruto as he walked backwards with shock written upon his face, causing dark Naruto to growl.

"EVEN NOW! EVEN NOW YOU ARE NOT THE REAL NARUTO! JUST A SAD VERSION OF HIM" shouted dark Naruto as he appeared right in front of Naruto, smashing his leg into Naruto's ribs, making a few cracking sounds as Naruto was send flying, skidding across the darkness.

Naruto coughed up some blood as he looked towards his darker self, his eyes now only showing a single emotion…

Fear…

"No….no….NO! GET BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Naruto as he started to crawl away from his darker clone, who simply scowled before appearing next to the crawling Naruto as kicking him in the ribs once more.

"…the one I fused with…..naruto Uzumaki….the REAL Naruto Uzumaki…..wouldn't allow what happened to Asia without any form of anger…the real Naruto Uzumaki personally looked after his friends…..the REAL Uzumaki gave a dam about his precious people!" shouted dark Naruto as he gripped the now bleeding Naruto's black blazer, lifting him up with rage.

Bringing the bleeding Naruto closer to his face, dark Naruto simply growled.

"….how did such a disgrace like you appeared I have no clue…..if Kurama was here, hell anyone we used to know…..kurama, tou-san, kaa-chan, konohamaru, undo, Moegi Sasuke, sakura, hinata, ino, shino, shikamaru, choji, Kiba, lee, neji, tenten, sai, Kakashi-sensei, captain yamato, jiji, asuma-sensei, kurenai-sensei, gai-sensei, ero-sennin, Tsunade-baa-chan, shizune-nee-chan…they would completely agree….you are not Naruto Uzumaki…not the true Naruto Uzumaki….but I will say you resemble him in traits and a big chunk of his attitude….BUT NOT THE PART OF ATTITUDE AND SPIRIT THAT THE REAL NARUTO HAD! AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN, NOT LETTING A MISTAKE LIKE YOU DRAG THE SPIRIT OF NARUTO Uzumaki INTO THE GROUND! THIS TIME! YOU WILL LIVE THROUGH IT ALL, THE PAIN, THE HATRED, AND THE SADNESS! ALL THE NEGATIVE EMOTION'S NARUTO LIVED THROUGH! THE ONE THAT TRULLY DESERVES TO BE ALIVE! THE ONE I WILL BOND WITH ONCE AGAIN!" shouted dark Naruto as he gripped the bleeding Naruto's head with both hands, exploding in a shining light as the images of Naruto flashed by.

" _Naruto-nii-san!" shouted three voices._

" _Dammit Naruto!" shouted a woman._

" _Naruto you have to be more careful" spoke a gentle voice._

" _Brat! I don't care how much of your father you are! You're still a brat." Shouted an annoyed voice._

" _You're really something Naruto" spoke an even tone voice._

" _Your definitely sensei's son Naruto." Spoke a slightly happy voice._

" _Dazzle in the flames of youth." Said an extremely energetic voice._

" _Wind style huh? Your one of a kind." Spoke a gruff voice._

" _You're doing well Naruto-san." Spoke a beautiful voice._

" _N-na-Naruto-k-kun…" spoke a shy voice._

" _Yo! Naruto!" shouted a brash voice._

" _Naruto-san" spoke a calm voice._

" _Naruto…" spoke a snotty voice._

" _Troublesome blond…" spoke a lazy voice._

" _Hey Naruto! Want some chips!" asked a voice._

" _You make your own fate…right Naruto." Spoke an equally calm voice._

" _You inspired us Naruto….never forget that." Spoke a petite voice._

" _YOSH! NARUTO-KUN LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE!" spoke an energetic voice._

" _NARUTO-BAKA!" shouted a voice_

"… _.dobe…." spoke the final voice with a smirk imaginable on a hidden face._

" _Kick ass dattebane!" spoke an excited voice._

" _I believe in you." Spoke a tearful and confident voice._

" _ **You're the one sage-jiji spoke of Naruto…" spoke eight voices.**_

"… _ **Partner…" spoke a gruff, prideful voice.**_

" _NARUTO!" shouted all the voices together….._

" _I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not going to run away and I never go back on my word! That's my nindo! My ninja way!_

Suddenly the light faded from sight, two figures now standing parallel to each other.

"Arigato…." Spoke Naruto, lifting his now cleared of blood face to look at his darker self.

"Thank you once again….although…..i don't like how I got revived….but I do thank you for it." Spoke Naruto with a slight smile upon his face as he looked towards his darker self, who simply gave a smirk.

"better you than the other guy, bastard might have had gotten you perfect in some form….but not what truly matters….besides, I've already gotten used to bonding with you…so think of it as a little positive to me by getting you back." Spoke the darker Naruto with his arms crossed and smirk stuck to his face.

"He-he….sure whatever you say…." Spoke Naruto with a grin as he looked upwards, before a slight frown appeared on his face.

"I thought I changed this place before…..guess I gotta do it again." Spoke Naruto in a calm tone as he watched as the darkness disappeared within his mindscape once more, before being changed into a perfect replica of konoha.

Breathing in, Naruto simply began to walk with his darker self towards a special shop of his…Ichiraku.

Pushing a fold over, Naruto came upon the sight of Ayame and teuchi cooking ramen.

Sitting down, Naruto simply watched as the ghostly images of his precious people smile at him and make ramen.

"ya know….i really do miss them…but at least this way I can see them each and every day…." Spoke Naruto with his calm and peaceful tone before giving out a sigh.

"what's the situation with Asia and the other's….and what exactly happened with the other Naruto not doing anything about Rias pretty much using me to have Asia join them" asked Naruto with a slightly serious tone as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks before snapping them apart and begun eating his fresh ramen.

The darker version simply copied him with a grin.

"Seems like when one of the clones following Asia dispersed within one of Rias's barriers, her devil energy mixed into the chakra return. Basically, you had a piece of Rias's energy wrapped around your dispersed chakra. Now normally nothing would happen, as the two energy's mixed, however, Rias's energy had wrapped around your dispersed chakra and entered your system, both blocking out that clones ability to give you its memories, along with having Rias's energy control your own, not exactly like hypnosis, but in a way that you would react like Rias's was your everything, that being either wife, girlfriend etc. Rias's seemed to know that when she kissed your….disgrace of a previous host, as she then managed to manipulate the energy within you to "sway" onto her side I suppose…but the topping on the cake is the little peerage seal she placed on your body, basically making you a follower, now while if you had a strong will, you could easily ignore the feeling of wanting to follower Rias…." Suddenly the darker half just gave a sigh.

"But as you know, the previous Naruto wasn't like you or a regular shinobi with any pride. He hadn't noticed the change in emotion's at all. But the best thing to add onto the topped off cake….was the fact that the seal wouldn't release until the instruction which was in the seal, which I quote.

" _Until Rias Gremory defeats riser phenex in a ratings game. Naruto Uzumaki will be under the Gremory seal."_

At this, the darker Naruto simply threw his hands out.

"so basically, you're going to have to stick with the group until the riser battle…well not stick with them as they seemed to forget that you existed due to Issei apparently growing in strength quite fast…..it's funny how they think that doing a few push ups more than the previous day counts as "growing", hell, they even decided that our training was to "easy", even though we gave them the academy obstacle course, which took them three times to four times the amount of time we should have completed it in the academy. Honestly, the nerve of the bastards at some points annoyed the hell out of me….and then there was the person in control! He did jack diddly squat when they told him his training was "to easy", he just agreed with them and did nothing! Hell he even stopped training to learn to cook for Rias better!" shouted darker Naruto with an aggravated tone as he knocked his ramen off the counter, which the real Naruto quickly catches with a golden chakra tail appearing out of his tail bone.

Moving his chakra tail up, Naruto placed the ramen bowl back onto the bench, where the darker Naruto simply gave a sigh of relief before digging into his ramen bowl.

"….what about Asia….." asked the original as he placed his chopsticks down next to his empty bowl. Before both disappeared as if they hadn't just been there.

Darker Naruto slurped up some noodles before huffing.

"I really don't understand how, but she seems to have fallen for Issei….along with every other girl apart from Koneko in that entire peerage, well apart from Kiba as well, he does seem nice though. But I can also tell his somewhat like Sasuke, just not a bastard." Spoke the darker Naruto, before clicking his fingers.

"She also left to live with Issei….who knew the pervert would get his harem…." Said darker Naruto with a huff, mumbling about "we should have had a harem back in our world" and "why the hell do chick's love the pervert….jiraiya would kill In this world if that's what girls like." The last one brought a grin to the real Naruto's face.

"Daruto" spoke Naruto suddenly.

"Eh?" asked darker Naruto as he looked towards the original, who had a grin.

"That's your name from now on. No matter how much I know that your only a collection of my hate….you seem to different in view to be the same as me….so I think you deserve your own name…so how about Daruto?" asked Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from his darker self….before he shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Replied the now named Daruto before he placed his chopsticks down next to his ramen, before it disappeared like Naruto's.

Raising his hands into a release formation. Naruto looked up at the sky once more.

 **KAI!**

Soon the red sun disappeared, replaced by a bright golden version.

Looking towards Daruto, Naruto gave a small smile and wave.

"Time to turn the world upside down" spoke Naruto with a grin, only getting a wave from Daruto as he left the ramen stand.

 **And there is a small short chapter, yeah sorry about the length, but I wanted to put a chapter up for another story of mine. Either way, this is more of a little chapter that I had thought up while watching an AMV of Naruto growing up. Sooo yeah. Later people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, back from the dead…..na, I just got back from being killed by devils for some reason….Anyway, sorry for the rant and all, along with this chapter not being made + put up earlier, but I had gotten the lazy bug, which means I was too lazy to do anything after school. So yeah, sorry for the rant, thanks for the nice reviews, along with the reviews that tell my why my last two chapters were bad, which I don't mind, just no swearing and adding a reason to your rant and it's all good. Anyway, I just looked at the poll for the final time and saw that it was a very close poll between completely re-writing chapters 5 and 6, and just going off from what I had….the second option won, so I'm going to continue with the story how it is currently. But fear not! Starting my next chapter, if there is any question's that you all have and want to be answered, I will put up the few most asked questions up with their answers, (my answers could be different from canon just for this story.), so there's that for you all. Once again. Sorry for the rant, and thanks for the support. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

RING RING RING RING RING RING RI-

"Ten more minutes' baa-chan….." muttered Naruto as his chest raised and fell with his breathing. Clear signs of him not arousing from his slumber at all. Even with his hand smashed through his what? Twelfth alarm clock in the past week or so.

" **You do know that it's a school day right? And even if YOU finished school, your reincarnation still has to go. And seeing as how you're just a mixture of both Naruto, with the real/original being the most dominant. I would have thought you would realise that."** Voiced out Daruto from within Naruto's mindscape. Causing the blond haired teen to open his eyes slightly and gaze towards his celling.

"But why do I have to go to school dammit! Back where we came from the school we went to was a NINJA school, and while it wasn't exactly "cool", we got to learn some form of fighting and ninjutsu! This school we currently go to has nothing of the sort! And I don't care if I'm smart in this school dammit! It's too boring!" muttered Naruto out loud as he pushed his torso up, causing the small white sheets he had over him to fall down, showing his orange singlet off to the world….or the mirror in front of his room…

Daruto simply chuckled evilly.

"It's not my fault that you go to school is it? Anyway, wouldn't you be needing to get to class in about….seven minutes?" asked Daruto as he looked at his open hand which he slowly lowered his fingers one by one, before he closed his fist entirely.

Naruto jumped off his bed like it had been set on fire.

"SHIT!" shouted Naruto as he jumped towards his cabinet as began chucking clothing everywhere, before he passed for a moment.

"Didn't I sort all my school cloths and put them in a separate cabinet…" muttered out Naruto towards himself as he looked around his used-to-be clean cabinet.

Moving his eyes towards the bottom left corner, Naruto felt a single bead of sweat drip behind his head as the sorted school cloths laid there in neat piles…

""hero of the village", "hero of the fourth shinobi war", "sage of mount myoboku", "the child of prophecy"…. And I can't even find neatly sorted cloths…" muttered Naruto with small bits of waterfall tears trailing down his cheeks in sadness….along with a rain cloud floating above his head with thunder shooting out for a good measure.

Shaking his head, Naruto quickly threw his sleeping cloths off towards the laundry basket near the door and quickly threw on "his" school attire.

Standing towards the mirror, Naruto gave himself a quick look over, making sure he didn't have anything in the wrong place or something else.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto held a small grin.

"well then….time to go to school….again…." muttered Naruto as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen/living room where he quickly grabbed the bag that was left on top of the coffee table, before walking towards the front door. His right hand ready to grip the door knob.

Just as Naruto's hand was going to grip the door knob. Naruto paused his hand, before lifting it up towards his face, showing a white ball that looked like the sun.

"I know that my other felt the sage's chakra inside himself…but how he didn't notice the symbol that represents said power I have no clue…" muttered Naruto once more, before turning back towards his room, intent on getting some bandages to cover up his palm and hand.

Opening his cabinet once more, Naruto reached out with his left hand to grab a role of bandages that were neatly tucked in a smaller cabinet inside of his regular one, however, just as Naruto lifted the neatly wrapped bandages, he dropped them in shock as he looked towards his left hand…

On his left hand…..was a crescent moon…a black crescent moon….

Naruto's eyes slowly widened themselves in shock as he looked towards his hand for a few moments.

Soon Naruto's hand started to tremble as the adrenaline within Naruto's body began to surge and flow at a fast pace, causing Naruto to snap himself out of his shock.

"h-how….i thought that old man sage only gave me half his chakra….hell I know he gave me only half! Sasuke-teme had this same symbol on his own left hand when we battled madara!" spoke Naruto, his voice changing from a fearful confusion to a regular confusion.

" **I wouldn't worry about it now, although, I can't say I'm not curious on how you got it either…but for now we have to go to school…which by the way starts in two minutes."** Spoke Daruto from within the mindscape of Naruto.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at his palms. His right showing the white sun, his left showing the crescent black moon.

"y-yeah…." Mumbled out Naruto as he looked back at the cabinet, leaving his original target on the floor.

'Now I need to cover both my hands.' Thought Naruto as he opened a draw to see skin tight fingerless back gloves, similar to what Madara had before being the juubi jinchuuriki.

Pulling the two gloves on, Naruto closed the closet and turned around, before disappearing within a blink of an eye.

(Kuoh academy gym supply closet.)

Appearing with a small bit of smoke, Naruto opened the supply closet a bit, making sure that he didn't make a sound, before sticking his head out and looking in both directions, ignoring the fact that Naruto could have simply sensed if anyone was there. But he wasn't going to take any chances.

Opening the supply closet, Naruto quickly walked out, making sure to close the closet quietly so that no one was alerted about him randomly appearing out of a closet.

Closing the closet, Naruto gave a slight sigh, before he began walking towards the exit of the gym, which leads to the back entrance of the school, he was sure that if he was a minute or two late, he wouldn't be in that much trouble.

Just as he put his left foot out of the gym exit. Naruto felt a signature randomly appear behind him.

Stopping his movement. Naruto turned his head around and came upon the sight of the girl he saw on top of a telephone poll a week or so ago.

"Chakra" muttered the woman with no emotion held within her eyes, with the exception of a little bit of curiosity.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned his body to face the little girl's body face on, before looking into her dark black eyes with his own blue ones.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, before the little girl walked up closer to him. Only standing a few feet from him.

"…I can feel the energy held within you…chakra if I am not mistaken….how a human has achieved the amount I can feel….i will never know…" Muttered the girl in an emotionless tone, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes slightly.

"So you know what chakra is…along with being able to feel it…who are you." Asked Naruto, causing the smaller woman to simply stare back at him blankly.

"Ophis, the infinite dragon god." Replied Ophis in a blank tone as she looked towards Naruto, who simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"A dragon god huh?" muttered Naruto as he stared at the gothic Lolita girl for a few seconds with curiosity….before he heard a bell ring….

Naruto blinked for a few moments as he looked towards Ophis's direction.

Naruto then lowered his head slightly.

"I-I-I'm…..late…..first day I'm truly back….and I'm late dammit!" shouted Naruto with tears pouring down his eyes in a waterfall fashion, something which gained Ophis's attention and curiosity.

Walking up to him, the smaller girl stuck a single finger out and placed it under Naruto's eyes and was surprised to find that when she moved her finger back, there was water surrounding her finger.

Looking at her now wet finger, Ophis didn't see Naruto moved, before feeling the larger male hugging the life out of her as he cried on her shoulder, something that made Ophis blink in confusion.

Looking at the blond, Ophis gained her blank look once more.

"You are very weird. Let go of me now." Spoke Ophis as she was now poking Naruto's face with her small finger, eventually snapping Naruto out from his semi breakdown.

Moving his head up from Ophis's shoulder, Naruto looked around to notice that he was surrounded by a large group of girls, who simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Chuckling slightly, Naruto let go of Ophis, sending the small girl who had been suspended off the ground by Naruto, back onto the solid earth, where she simply left through the exit and disappeared.

Naruto simply scratched the back of his neck in sheepishness.

"Erm….that didn't happen…" said Naruto as he slowly walked out of the gym, causing the all-girl class to stare at the exit door.

(First period class)

"sorry I'm late, but on my way here I had to fight a dragon god….and save a cat from a tree…..then help an old lady with her grocery's." spoke Naruto as he rubbed his neck, causing the whole class to erupt in laughter as the teacher blinked at Naruto.

"Whatever Naruto-san. Please go to your seat now." Spoke the male teacher, wishing to simply start his lesson.

Walking towards the back of the classroom, Naruto came upon the sight of his regular desk being taken by Issei…..with Asia apparently in their class now.

Keeping what knowledge Daruto gave him during the slight briefing when he was a sleep, Naruto walked towards the opposite corner of where he usually sat.

However, he did feel a slight tug on his shirt as he walked towards his seat.

Already knowing who tugged his shirt, Naruto gave a small smile and greeting.

"hey Asia, how's it going?" asked Naruto, attempting to move slightly closer to his seat without Asia noticing as he was now getting a full blown stare from the teacher.

"Oh Naruto-nii-san! It's been going so well for the past week! Issei-kun has taken me everywhere around the city and shown me a lot of the delicacies that the city has to show! It is amazing seeing things in the city!" spoke Asia with a peppy attitude, causing Issei to rub his nose with a smile on his face, probably due to hearing that Asia enjoyed spending time with him.

Naruto blinked. He hadn't known that Issei was showing Asia around and all….it does kind of make sense that Issei would do that. He did ask Naruto if he knew about Asia to him before….

Blinking. Naruto held his small smile as he gave a peace hand sign to Asia.

"That's great Asia-chan! But be sure that Issei isn't doing anything perverted around you, he is known for being a pervert and all." Spoke Naruto as he rubbed the used-to-be nuns head genteelly, causing the small blond to giggle.

Turning towards his seat once more, Naruto moved his seat back and slid in, placing his bag on the floor beneath his desk.

Clearing his throat, the teacher began.

(Few minutes in)

Naruto currently had his arms crossed in front of him with the lower part of his face covered by his arms. Looking towards the board, Naruto felt himself internally attempt to commit suicide as he relived his academy day's with Iruka replacing his current teacher….it also helped they were both giving a lecture that seemed to last forever.

Turning his head up towards the celling, Naruto gave an imaginary finger.

'Why have you cursed me you white haired bastard' thought Naruto, only getting a paper thrown at his face in return.

" _Will Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento and Naruto please head towards the occult research club? If teachers may excuse these students it would be good. Thank you for listening."_

Seeing as the announcement finished, Naruto watched as Issei and Asia stood up and began making their way towards the door, with both Asia and Issei waiting for Naruto, who had not even attempted to move.

Seeing this, Issei waved his hand out towards Naruto.

"Yo Naruto! We just got called!" spoke Issei, with Asia nodding in agreement.

Everyone watched as Naruto sat within his seat, before the teacher gave a very large sigh.

"Naruto-san, if you would please go. You are disrupting the class." Spoke the teacher with a clear tone, getting Naruto to release a sigh himself.

"fine." Muttered the reborn ninja as he stood up, grabbing his bag as he walked towards the door, and intentionally leaving his seat out.

Walking past both Asia and Issei, Naruto gave a fake smile and thumbs up, not that either noticed.

"Ok! Let's go!" spoke Naruto in an over sarcastic tone, not that either Asia or Issei once again noticed.

Walking towards the stairs that would take them to the entrance of the school, Naruto looked towards his left and saw a closet. Grabbing both Issei and Asia by their wrists, Naruto opened the closet with his knee and walked inside, before all three of them disappeared.

(Occult research club.)

Rias sat behind her desk with some tea held within her hand as she looked towards her current members that were there.

Counting three, them being Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Rias sipped some more tea as she moved her eyes towards the clock, showing 10:00am on the dot.

Looking back to her current companions, Rias began to explain why they were called.

"Ok. So as you may know. It's that time of the month where we are able to go to the familiar forest, and before you speak. This isn't for us, it's more for Issei and Asia as they need their familiars, while Naruto could simply "tag along" so to speak, as he isn't a full member of my peerage. But during that time, the main objective is to get Asia and Issei a familiar, but, it would seem that Sona has a similar idea of going to the familiar forest. Now, as you all know, the familiar master only takes a single group a month, so we, being me and Sona, have decided to hold a competition to see who gets to go. But seeing as how I wanted to be "slightly" fair, I had let Sona choose the competition. She chose dodgeball, so I just want all of us to have some practice." Spoke Rias as she looked towards her present members, who simply nodded.

"Ku-ku-ku. Rias-buchou your evil…having a team game as the competition? Isn't that a bit unfair with a certain speedster in our team? Well two if you count Kiba." Spoke Akeno with a grin, causing the only blond male currently there to give a slight smile and twitch.

Rias simply waved Akeno off.

"It wasn't my fault. Sona could have simply had two of our member's battle, or even myself against her. So I wasn't being evil, or manipulative. She was just unlucky." Finished Rias, cheeky smile hidden behind her interlocked hands.

Koneko suddenly straightened her back out.

"The pervert and Asia are here, and by the scent, Naruto is also here." Spoke Koneko with a blank tone of voice, causing Rias to nod in acknowledgement.

Soon the door opened wide and in walked Naruto, Issei and Asia, with the latter two walking side by side, and Naruto walking behind the two with his hands wrapped behind his head.

Seeing everyone appear, Rias cleared her throat.

"Ok. Seeing as how we are all here now. I am here to give you all a slight heads up about a competition between both my and Sona's peerage after school. This competition will allow the winners to go to the familiar forest." Rias seemed to stop as soon as she noticed Issei's hand shoot up slightly, nervousness easily noticeable upon his facial features.

"Yes Issei?" asked Rias, slightly annoyed at having been stopped, before she got over it.

Issei scratched his cheek slightly as he looked towards Rias.

"Um buchou. What exactly is the familiar forest." Asked Issei, his nervousness once again present.

Rias blinked for a second, before showing a smile.

"The familiar forest is where special creatures reside that is open to us devils. Basically, when a devil becomes used to his activities, the devil is then granted an opportunity to gain a familiar, which is basically a creature that bonds with you. A familiar is then able to give out flyers for you and use their abilities at any time. Say for instance, if you had a dragon familiar, he/she, would be a strong fighter." Finished Rias, watching as Issei's face went through a few emotions.

Issei seemed to understand, before clicking his fingers.

"What do you mean about a familiar handing out flyers for us? Wouldn't people notice if like a dragon was handing them a piece of paper?" asked Issei.

Rias sighed once more, before giving Issei an explanation.

"Most familiars have a human form which they can switch into at any given moment, however, there are a few species that don't have a human form, and an example would be dragons." Finished Rias once more, gaining a nod from Issei.

While this was going on, Naruto was carefully contemplating what he was hearing. There apparently was a forest full of creatures that could become bonded to you if both you and the creature wanted. It almost sounded like a summoning jutsu, only with the caster being able to summon one creature. **(I know that you can have more than one, but Akeno didn't state that she had more than one in the conversation.)**

Naruto suddenly jolted his head towards the clock as he heard a bell go…..the final bell if the clock was right.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that he was the only one left in the club room that Rias used for her peerage.

Shaking his head. Naruto stood up, before he narrowed his eyes.

Sending a pulse of chakra out in all directions, Naruto relaxed himself slightly when he noticed that there was no signature for any devil, fallen, or angel. He even made sure that his fellow human's didn't appear on his radar.

Seeing he was clear. Naruto summoned ten clones, each holding the same narrowed look.

Turning to a clone, Naruto gave his instructions.

"Find out everything about Rias and the whole devils, fallen and regular angels. Also, if there is anything saying something about "Ophis" make sure you remember word for word, every bit of info." Stated Naruto as he felt the signatures of his fellow "members" waiting at the gym.

Looking at his clones once more, Naruto gave a short nod, before disappearing.

 **Well there is the next chapter for ya, sorry if it's a bit late but yeah. I'm really tired and all. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter. Enjoy. Also, just in case some were thinking, I Do NOT hate Rias, I actually like her character, however, and in many stories she is more of a goddess than a devil. Devil who loves her family and peerage sure, but still a devil. She also gained her peerage members when they were literally going to die and all. Kiba she found in snow, nearly dead. Akeno in a forest, once again almost dead. Koneko was going to get killed but her brother Sirzechs saved her and let Rias add her to the peerage. So while she is nice for a devil, she's still a devil. Just saying.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

Naruto blinked at the sight he had come upon as he arrived at the gym.

There. Right in front of him was Issei. Holding onto his junk with tears streaming down his face with every chick apart from Koneko surrounding Issei as he cried on the floor.

Blinking once more, Naruto turned his head towards the opposite team and saw Sona with an evil grin resting on her cute face, causing Naruto get the idea that it was by her Issei was crying on the floor.

Walking towards the only female not worrying about Issei, Naruto stood next to Koneko, who seemed aware of his presence if the slight twitch in her neck gave him an indication.

Lowering himself slightly Naruto put a hand in front of his face as he gave Koneko quick glance's from Sona's group towards the downed Issei.

"Hey, Koneko-chan. What happened?" asked Naruto in a whisper, causing the little white haired girl to state in a blank whisper the events.

"The pervert got his nuts squashed by Sona Sitri who used a dodgeball with magic to enhance its strength." Muttered the small girl, causing Naruto to simply stare at Issei for a moment. Before turning his head back to Koneko once more.

"Erm, shouldn't you be also worried then? The way I see it. Nearly every girl in Rias's peerage is like, hooked onto him." Asked Naruto with a slightly raised eyebrow, causing the little girl to look at Naruto directly, confusion hidden in her eyes.

"To answer your first question, he's a pervert. I'm not helping a pervert. For your second question though….i really have no idea why Akeno-san, Asia-san and Rias-buchou like him. Why do you ask?" replied Koneko, some form of emotion being noticed by Naruto within her speech.

Scratching the back of his neck slightly, Naruto gave a small grin, a grin that only Koneko could see as his hand was blocking it from view, not that anyone would notice as Issei was now crying harder after Asia slipped and fell on his junk, only causing more pain.

"Well….it's weird I guess. I mean, how many people. Who loudly states that their dream is to be "the harem king" actually gets any girls after that? I mean, sure Issei is a great friend, (que mumble about "before being a devil."), but why would a lot of girls who are extremely cute, with the exception of you Koneko-chan, be liking the pervert to a very high degree. It just boggles my mind a bit Dattebayo" spoke Naruto, causing Koneko to have a slight blush at the mention of her name, not that Naruto could see as the girl turned her head when she felt it appear.

Koneko gave a slight sigh as she looked back towards the field, watching as Issei is carried off the field due to injury.

"I have no clue Naruto-sempai." Muttered the small girl, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Sempai?" asked Naruto in a curious tone, which made the small girl nod her head.

"Hai, not only are you older Naruto-sempai, but you are also stronger." Spoke Koneko, who was once again staring blankly at the pervert who was getting healed by Asia.

However, as she was looking away from Naruto, she hadn't notice him move his hand to her head. But before she could get his hand off, she began to purr as Naruto rubbed her head.

If anyone looked at Naruto now, they would see him with a large grin.

"Don't worry about adding sempai to my name Koneko-chan. Were all equals." Said Naruto as he finished rubbing Koneko's head, not noticing the small girl send a glare at his hand as it moved away from her head.

As soon as Naruto went back to paying attention to the gym, he noticed that Sona noticed him, which was shown as she walked off the field towards him, ignoring the still crying Issei, which brought a sweat drop to his head as Issei was still crying.

Standing a few feet from both Koneko and Naruto, Sona raised her glasses up slightly as she looked at Naruto.

"Well Naruto-san. Seems that you have joined Rias's peerage. Shame really." Spoke Sona in a calm tone, something which Naruto raised an eyebrow to.

"No I haven't. Well not really I guess." Spoke Naruto as he raised his right arm and pulled his sleeve down, showing the mark of Gremory.

"It's more of a temporary thing I guess. I'm only in Rias's peerage in name only, well until Rias beats Riser Phenex anyway." Muttered Naruto towards the end, gaining a sharp look in return from Sona.

"So you are still litigable for claim? I will see to it that I gain you with a mutated piece I have." Replied Sona as she spun on her heel and returned to her side of the court.

"…..she seemed excited that you were still up for grabs….." spoke Koneko from Naruto's side, causing Naruto to simply nod his head, confirming that he noticed that to as well.

Rias then walked over to them, Issei now sitting on a chair with an icepack held in front of his lap.

"Naruto. You have to take Issei's place as it was an unfair spot to hit." Quickly spoke Rias as she returned to the court, Naruto simply giving a huff.

Turning to Koneko. Naruto rubbed her head once more, gaining another purr from the girl.

"Wish me luck." Said Naruto with a grin, before walking towards the court. Missing Koneko's "you don't need it sempai."

Appearing on the court, Naruto noticed he was the only one on. Turing his head around, Naruto blinked a few times to see that Rias had Kiba, Akeno cheering about avenging Issei's "death".

Cue multiple sweat drops.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Muttered Naruto, before turning his head back to Sona and her two other team member's.

"Yo! You mind if we just start. They're taking their time with "avenging" Issei's "death", and I am curious about the familiar forest." Spoke Naruto as he spread his knees and legs apart slightly ready for the game.

Sona simply grinned evilly.

"If you so choose." Spoke the president of the student council, grabbing a ball near her foot as sending it towards Naruto, who simply tilted his head, dodging the ball entirely.

"Really? That's it?" asked Naruto, his arms crossed as he looked towards Sona.

"Hey! Don't talk to the president like that!" screamed the only male other than himself on the court currently.

However, he soon shut up when Sona sent a glare at him, before turning back towards Naruto with her evil grin in place.

After a moment, Naruto widened his eyes as he jumped to the right, avoiding a ball that was following him around.

"What the hell!" shouted Naruto as he dodged the ball, not that it was hard or anything, but it was persistent for a ball.

Naruto turned his head towards Sona's blond team mate and grinned.

Moving himself forward towards Sona and her team, Naruto gave a cheeky grin and wink, before back flipping in the air. He didn't stop there however, as the ball went slightly past Naruto, Naruto span and kicked the ball straight into the other males nuts, shooting him out of the building.

Sona watched with shocked eyes as Naruto did that, before feeling a ball bop her in the nose gently.

Turning her head, she saw another Naruto grinning with a peace hand sign.

Turning towards her other peerage member who was still in, Sona blinked when she saw that her team mate was being healed by her other members. Due to the apparent ball to the cheek.

Turning her attention back towards Naruto, Sona came upon the sight of three Naruto's with their arms crossed and side by side.

"better." spoke the Naruto on the left.

"luck." said the Naruto on the right.

"Next time Sona-chan." Finished the Naruto in the middle with a single thumbs up held out towards her.

" **She so likes you."** Spoke Daruto from within the mindscape.

' _Shut up.'_ Replied Naruto, blushing slightly as he sent a glance towards Sona.

"TO AVENGE ISSEI'S DEATH!" finished Rias and her teams chant, only causing both Naruto and Sona's peerage, including the blond male who was shot out of the building, to sweat drop heavily. This only continued when they walked on to the court and picked up a ball. Ready for action.

Sona just shook her head, before walking off the court. Only turning around to give Naruto a slight wave.

"Good game Naruto-san." Spoke Sona, her peerage following her out.

Before Naruto could turn, he saw Rias stand right in front of him.

"What happened Naruto? Why did Sona leave?" asked Rias, as she stood in front of Naruto with her hands on her hips.

Within the mindscape, Daruto simply smacked his face as he mumbled out. **"Beat the other team while you were chanting..."** and **"did you seriously not pay attention to someone being smashed through a building."**

Nodding to Daruto's thoughts, Naruto gave a slight sigh and cheesy grin.

"Oh, I saw that you guys were all busy helping Issei, so I thought I would do my part and play ahead. I won a few seconds before your speech and cheer." Replied Naruto, mentally wanting to smash his head at the unawareness Rias and her peerage apparently had.

"Oh" replied Rias with a blink. Before she turned towards her peerage members.

"Everyone, Naruto here won the match for us. Consider Issei avenged. Now, we can all get changed and ready for the familiar forest in about thirty minutes ok." Spoke Rias, getting a nod from everyone as the disappeared in a summoning circle, Issei and Asia going with Akeno.

Turning around. Rias gave Naruto a beautiful smile.

"Thank you Naruto. We'll be back soon." Spoke Rias in a soft tone. Disappearing in a red summoning circle as well.

Seeing her disappear, Naruto felt the rush of memories go into his head.

Gripping his head with his right hand. Naruto went towards the seats that ran alongside the gym's court.

Placing himself down, Naruto watched through his clones memories as they found nearly everything that was revolved around the "supernatural" world.

However, what shocked Naruto was that he found Rias's diary. Why would a devil need one he didn't know, but it didn't stop him from taking a look at its contents.

What he found actually made Naruto slightly….plain he guessed.

Inside the diary it talked about how Rias felt when she met everyone she knew and how her life had been. It pretty much went from her age of four or five, to her current age.

So what he learnt from her diary was that there were four Satan's, one of which was her older brother, who was also apparently the strongest. The devil world only had a third of their original devil house's, causing the creation of the peerage system, utilised by a set of chess piece's, created by one of the smarter four of Satan's.

He also learnt that there was a war between the three factions, devils, fallen and angels, which pretty much wiped a lot of people off the face of the earth, with the fallen being excluded as they left the war after a good chunk of soldiers/ troops died, one of which was the original governor of the fallen, leading up to a man named Azazel to take control and retreat from the war.

" **At least Azazel wasn't an idiot, unlike the previous governor."** Muttered Daruto as he was chilling on the fourth hokage's hair on the mountain.

'Yea, but all that came from the war was a non-aggression pact. But I don't think that they would have even done that if the two great dragons battled near them.' Muttered Naruto within his head, causing Daruto to nod.

" **Yeah….wasn't one of the dragons called Ophis….."** asked Daruto in slight confusion.

Naruto blinked at that….

"Ophis….the infinite dragon god….motherfucker…" muttered Naruto out loud as he just realised that he had a dragon god in front of him earlier in the day.

Daruto suddenly started to chuckle.

" **You wanna fight her don't you?"** Asked Daruto with a grin, only stretching further when he heard Naruto mutter. "What do you think?"

Looking up towards the bright celling. Naruto gave out a sigh.

"Ok, so not only did we meet a dragon god. A dragon god that apparently sense my chakra, but we also found out that there is a massive war between three factions…..meh, sounds easier to unite than the shinobi world." Spoke Naruto out loud with a grin.

Hey, he's the man who united every major village, along with probably the smaller ones as well, and also made friends with the nine bijuu. What the hell was out of his reach?

Suddenly Naruto snapped his head towards the roof.

"…senjutsu chakra…." And like that he disappeared, causing a certain black cat to widen its eyes.

"You know. I really thought that I did fell something off during the dodgeball match. It just took me a few minutes to get a proper feel of what I picked up. And who would of known it was a cat that could use senjutsu energy." Spoke Naruto as he stood behind the cat with is arms crossed.

The cat simply looked at him for a few moments, before a grin stretched its face.

"Oh so you can sense senjutsu-Nya!" asked the small black cat as it faced Naruto, causing the blond to sweat drop slightly.

"…..I honestly can't take you seriously…not only the high difference is hurting my neck, but it's just weird. It's like talking to Gamakichi for the first time again." Spoke Naruto as the small cat grin widened.

Before Naruto knew it. The cat began to stand on its hind legs, before it started to grow to a slightly smaller size to him, him being 166cm in height, while the figure seemed to be 153-156cm in height.

Soon the cat began to lose its fur, its arms changing into two arms legs as the paws changed into hands. The cat face then changed into that of a beautiful girls with two fluffy cat ears at the top of her head.

As the transformation continued, Naruto watched as cloths magically began to form around her body as she changed, causing a slight eyebrow raise in confusion.

Soon the now known woman stood in her final form, something that instantly caught Naruto's attention.

The woman in front of him had a voluptuous figure with long black hair with split bangs and hazel cat-like eyes.

Her attire consisted of a black kimono exterior with a red interior. She then had a yellow obi with golden balls attached to her kimono, just under her yellow obi. Her final piece of new attire was an ornament head wear that sat in her hair, between her two cat ears.

When Naruto looked towards the cat woman's face, he couldn't help but noticed the extremely large breasts that were being slightly shown.

Seeing this, the woman decided to tease him by making a pose, showing off her big black sandals with purple rubber holding her feet to the sandals.

Naruto shook his head slightly to get the image out of his head. Why the hell everyone in this general city or area was incredibly beautiful, he had no clue, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

"See something you like-Nya!" asked the woman with a grin on her face, something Naruto noticed held a cheeky look to it.

Shaking his head once more, Naruto gave out a sigh.

"So you going to tell me why you were watching the match from up here? Or is this going to be a problem." Asked Naruto with his arms crossed, waiting for the cat girl's reply.

"NYA! Now why would I want to fight a big strong boy like yourself-Nya." Asked the girl as she walked up to him, teasing grin on her face as she went around him, sort of like a curious cat.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you." Asked Naruto, causing the woman to stop and raise an eyebrow.

"You don't know me-Nya?" asked the woman as she raised her face to just a few centimetres away from Naruto's own.

Naruto stared at the woman's face for a few seconds, holding back the blush he wanted to release, before tilting his head slightly.

"No. Should I?" asked Naruto, causing the woman to look at him in shock.

"How could you not know me-Nya? I'm an SS-ranked creature-Nya!" asked the woman in shock, thinking that the being in front of her was stupid.

Naruto blinked at the information, before he shook his head slightly.

"You still haven't given me any information." Replied Naruto, causing the woman to pout.

"Fine-Nya. My name is Kuroka, Shirone-chan's older sister-Nya. And I was watching the match because I wanted to see my cute Shirone-chan-Nya." Finished the now named Kuroka as she gave a large smile.

Blinking, Naruto tilted his head.

"Who's Shirone?" asked Naruto, getting Kuroka to give a loud Nya.

Crossing her arms under her bust, making it appear even larger, Kuroka simply stared at Naruto with a grin.

"I'm not telling…oh by the way. How do you like your ass kicked-Nya" asked Kuroka, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto once more.

"My ass ki-" began Naruto, only to twist his body so that the kick Kuroka sent sailed over him.

Placing a palm against the floor, Naruto used his strength to throw himself to his right, missing a blue energy bolt from hitting him.

Landing on the ground, Naruto watched as Kuroka sent blue bolts at him, some at the same time, while other's at a single time.

Dodging the bolts, Naruto could feel the nature energy held within them, before summoning a kunai on his wrist.

Soon Naruto started to deflect the energy bolts with an Earth style infused kunai, just to increase the durability of his weapon.

Summoning another kunai in his left hand. Naruto infused the kunai with his lightning element, making sure to over load his kunai, before he threw it towards Kuroka, who simply side stepped the blade, causing him to grin, something which Kuroka instantly noticed.

Soon a massive sun like lighting ball exploded out of the kunai, shocking Kuroka in the back while also sending her towards Naruto, who threw his leg forward and kicked Kuroka in the face.

Looking down to the now knocked out Kuroka, Naruto widened his eyes before sending a surge of chakra through his system, causing his surroundings to change back to a non-damaged roof, where he just had enough time to dodge a kick to the head.

Ducking under the kick, Naruto quickly shot his apparently free hands up to catch Kuroka's leg, before he simply froze. Something which made Kuroka grin as she kicked him in the head. Sending him skidding across the roof.

"what's the matter-Nya?" asked the woman with a cheeky tone, causing the Naruto who she kicked to explode in smoke, making Kuroka slightly curious on how he did that, but she kept her grin held onto her face.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARENT WEARING ANY PANTIES!" shouted a voice behind the smoke, which soon cleared out showing an unharmed Naruto as he pointed a finger towards Kuroka, who simply widened her grin.

"And your complaining-Nya?" asked the woman, only widening her grin when she saw Naruto reply with a "no" before he began to stutter.

Within his mindscape, Daruto had a picture of Kuroka from the view that showed Naruto her special place. He then began to hug the image to his chest.

"dammit." Muttered Naruto with a blush spread across his face, before he looked at Kuroka once more, channelling chakra into his feet as he crouched slightly forward.

"Well, time to finish this." Spoke Naruto as he dashed forward at a speed Kuroka couldn't see, her senjutsu energy only giving her a split second knowledge of where Naruto was going to strike.

During the small skirmish, Kuroka had a big grin, even when she was hit across the clearing. She was truly enjoying the battle.

Throwing his hand forwards, Naruto quickly attempted to grab Kuroka's neck, which only failed when Kuroka leaned back, causing Naruto to grip her kimono instead, which, with another backwards dash from Kuroka, ripped it wide open. Showing Kuroka in her birthday suit.

It only took Naruto a few seconds to realise what happened. And when it did…

Naruto quickly turned around and covered his eyes.

"Not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert….i wonder if they're soft or firm...not a pervert dammit! Screw you ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto as he got kicked to the ribs, sending him crashing onto his back.

Within the mindscape. Daruto was now praying to a large naked statue of Kuroka. Mumbling _**"I am not worthy of the sight."**_

Landing with a grunt. Naruto quickly attempted to roll to his side, only to feel Kuroka sit on him. Her hands holding his own down with her body pressed against his own.

"That was so fun-Nya! What's your name-Nya!" asked Kuroka as she began to rub her lower region against Naruto's, causing the blond to try and stop the blood from flowing down there.

"Not…a….pervert…" muttered Naruto, only making Kuroka rub more sensually against his lap with her own.

"Nya! That's not a name!" said Kuroka as she pressed her large breasts against Naruto's black blazer, causing the blond to finally lose control of his blood flow, something which Kuroka noticed.

"Ohhhhh…it feels so good! And that's just with it wrapped-Nya!" shouted Kuroka as she began to speed up her rubbing, Naruto bit the inside of his mouth as he heard the woman's moans.

' _Think of something else Uzumaki!' muttered Naruto within his mind_.

Naruto then thought of something. Checking his chakra, Naruto was surprised to find! It perfectly fine, no form of genjutsu disrupting the flow.

Naruto was soon knocked back into reality when he felt one of his arms go free from the woman's grasp, however, that hand was once again found when it gripped his manhood.

Hearing a gasp, Naruto slightly opened a single eye, showing Kuroka gasping in shock.

"So-so-so…..BIG-NYA!" shouted Kuroka in joy, causing Naruto to sweat slightly.

Turning his around, Naruto caught sight of the spot he had been stuck in a genjutsu….on the floor were two kunai.

Grunting slightly as he felt Kuroka start to move her hand, Naruto needed to distract her.

Looking up towards Kuroka's face, which held a fascinated look, Naruto quickly shot his chest and head up, landing a kiss on Kuroka's lips, effectively shocking the woman as he then swapped place's with a kunai.

However, when he landed at the kunai's original place, he had to quickly dodge his kunai that had went flying past his face, cutting his cheek slightly.

Kuroka, in her beautiful naked form, had a slightly lusty look in her eyes as she sensually walked towards Naruto, her hips and ass moving with each step, causing the boner within Naruto's pants to stay firm.

"my-my-my….looks like our little pet is running-Nya." Spoke Kuroka as she dashed towards Naruto once more, intent on getting what she wanted.

Naruto just kept dodging, he couldn't focus as Kuroka's breasts bounced with each jump, step and sway.

"I'm not a pet dammit! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Naruto as he rolled forwards, dodging under Kuroka's jump.

Landing on her feet, Kuroka grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Nya? Well mister fishcake…this cat is hungry-Nya." Spoke Kuroka with a lusty grin. Only making Naruto sweat.

Dammit why did his name have to be both a fishcake and a super whirlpool! Well the super whirlpool was cool, which was called a maelstrom, but the fishcake part sucked!

Picking up the second kunai near his foot, Naruto quickly chucked it off the building. Just as Kuroka jumped towards him, he used a quick series of replacements to escape.

Landing on the grass below. Naruto hid behind a tree, his brow sweating slightly.

'Dammit. I can't focus with the lusty cat! Dam her stupidly Tsunade sized breasts... did I just say Tsunade's breasts…. but that means I…..ewwww I looked at a granny's breast size!' thought Naruto to himself, waterfall tears going down his jaw at the disturbing thought.

Snapping himself of it, Naruto's face turned serious.

"I also couldn't fight properly as well. Hell I doubt both me and her did more than our base minimum, that being an academy level Nin for me. But she defiantly showed off with her use of senjutsu and genjutsu." Muttered Naruto as he stuck his head slightly from behind the tree, watching as the shadow of Kuroka looked around for a moment before disappearing.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto walked out from behind the tree and pat himself down, getting some of the dust and grime off his clothing.

Just to make sure that the cat woman was gone. Naruto jumped up to the roof, making no sound as he felt his feet land onto the roof.

Turning his head slowly, Naruto looked to where his two kunai were and gave a sigh, he also saw that the ripped kimono was missing.

"Well…at least my kunai are still useable." Muttered Naruto as he went to pick up his two weapons, only to watch as they fell apart within his hands.

Naruto stared blankly at the weapons, before simply dropping them and disappearing. Only to reappear inside of the gym, once again sitting on the steps. Watching as a large red summoning circle appeared.

Soon the peerage of Rias Gremory appeared in their usual attire…with Issei still holding an icepack to his lap.

Rias waved slightly to Naruto as she created a portal behind her, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes at the image behind the portal.

Clearing her throat, Rias began to explain how this would work, along with the fact that since Naruto wasn't truly apart of her peerage, it would be extremely difficult for him to gain a familiar, however, Naruto waved it off.

Turning her back to her peerage, Rias turned her head around slightly and gave a smile.

"We all ready?" asked Rias, getting a conforming nod from everyone. Turning her head back towards the portal, Rias stepped in. Soon followed by the rest with Naruto going in last.

(Familiar forest- the darkest broodiest forest you will ever know. The place of Sasuke's birth.)

Walking in. Naruto could only widen his eyes as he felt the senjutsu chakra floating around. It was so much that he didn't even need to focus on the feeling, but then again, he WAS accustomed to it to a point that he matched old-toad Fukasaku in senjutsu sensing, maybe even in absorbing the energy too.

Shaking his head once more, Naruto quickly caught up with Rias's peerage and walked at the back, he did notice what appeared to be a realistic version of ash Ketchum from Pokémon if he never grew up, if the boy shorts and shirt on a man over like thirty gave it away (don't own Pokémon.).

As Naruto walked with the group, he could feel something clawing at his head, and it wasn't Daruto. Although… He was quite quiet…

When the group stopped, Naruto came upon the sight of a lake….which had a cross species of a male/female jock thing appearing. Let it be known that Issei wasn't the only one saying that thing didn't classify to be a female.

As they walked away from the lake, Naruto gripped his head and gave a grunt. Something which Rias and the group noticed.

Rias, seeing as they had to look around before it was midnight, walked up to Naruto and put a hand to his head.

"Are you ok Naruto? You don't have any physical pain showing." Asked Rias, only getting another grunt.

"Yeah…. I'm fine….. Go on ahead, I'll catch up soon." Muttered Naruto, causing Rias to give him a concerned look, before nodding and leaving with the group.

Soon Naruto stood up and placed a hand against a tree. He could feel the pain eating his head. The way his brain boiled within his skull hurt. But it wasn't the physical pain you would get, but the pain of remembering something. Something that was just at the tip of your tongue.

A few moments later, Naruto was at boiling point. He needed to cool down.

Getting hold of his chakra. Naruto felt the energy within his control….before he, for some strange reason, shot his chakra out of his body in a scream, his energy piercing the dark grey clouds above.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto his energy, his chakra, exploding out of him.

Within the forest, multiple animals snapped their eyes open as they felt the power being felt. But only one opened his eyes in shock.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as his chakra slowly started to diminish, his energy returning at a fast rate as he fell to his knees.

The burning feeling was gone, but Naruto couldn't believe what he felt next. The emotion he felt after is little show of power caused Naruto to feel relaxed and calm. As if he just let all his worries out in a single scream.

Naruto closed his eyes as he sat on his knees, his chakra returning and filling up his coils as he sat.

Soon the sound of thundering stomps was heard. It easily snapped Naruto's eyes open as he looked towards the red sky.

However…. As the steps felt closer…. So did the beast that made them.

Narrowing his tired eyes, Naruto could only watch as a massive beast walked towards his general direction.

Looking at the beast's shape, Naruto slowly widened his eyes as he took in some details, before he remembered a certain fox girl.

' _It's not him.'_ Thought Naruto to himself as he closed his eyes to rest a bit more.

" **NARUTO!"** screamed a voice, snapping Naruto's eyes open to the max as he got off the floor and up to the highest view point.

Once again looking towards the beast, Naruto's face went from a serious one to a happy one.

The orange body colour, the body structure, the black tips that went from the ears to the eyes, the massive white sharp teeth…. And of course….

The nine massive tails behind it…..

"Kurama…." Muttered Naruto as he looked at the rapidly approaching beast. His happy expression had a grin join itself as Naruto moved his somewhat restored chakra into his feet. Before he shot off from the tree and jumped towards the large beast.

A few fast pace tree jumps, Naruto jumped up towards the sky, now able to confirm who it was as he flew towards the creature.

Flying towards the orange fox, Naruto held a grin to his face as he shouted a name he hasn't spoken to another.

" **no fucking way"** muttered Daruto as he looked through Naruto's eyes.

"KURAMA!"

 **Boom. Done. Hope it was a good chapter, anyway, it's time for me to relax and work on another fic, later people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, hoped you liked my previous chapter. Anyway, here is the next one.**

 **Also like I said before. I was going to answer some questions. So here is the few ones asked currently.**

 **1: Is the Kurama the Kurama from my previous story, which I have taken a break from writing "Naruto Uzumaki the rising ninja", or is it the normal Kurama.**

 **A: No it is not. I can understand the slight confusion as I did do a "preview" chapter of a Naruto and highschool DxD crossover on my other story, the one mentioned above, so I do get it if a few are confused. So once again. No, the Kurama in this story isn't the one from my other story, however a particular comment did get a few gears in my head grinding with an evil smile appearing, that being the gender of Kurama….along with Daruto….so maybe there is something going on there, only time will tell….muhahahahahah.**

 **2: "certain fox girl." Who is that?**

 **A: when I placed "certain fox girl", I had meant Kunou as she called herself a nine tailed fox. This was meant to put some doubt about the nine tailed fox Naruto saw coming.**

 **And that's it for the actual question's part, as this was generally the only thing asked. So once again, if you are confused about something, I will personally put it up and answer it to the best of my ability, however, if it's a question I don't want to directly answer and instead have it answered in the story, so just a heads up on that. Any way… Time for the story!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"Kurama!" shouted Naruto as he flew towards the large orange coloured fox, its massive nine tails swishing behind it as it got closer and closer to Naruto's position.

Coming to a stop on one of the trees. Naruto watched as the large fox grinned at him before disappearing in a pool of smoke, causing the blond to widen his eyes in shock.

Moving his head around like a madman, Naruto tried to find the once large bijuu on the dead forest ground, only straining his eyes as he looked for what he believed was Kurama, his partner, his brother, his friend.

"Dammit Kurama! Where the hell are you!" shouted Naruto as he pumped a bit of chakra into his eyes, allowing them to have a slightly better view.

" **Quite disappointing that you can't sense me kit."** Growled a fox sitting on the branch to Naruto's left.

Turning his head slightly to his left. Naruto widened his eyes as he saw a smaller version of what he believed was Kurama laying its head down on his two man like arms.

The fox stared at Naruto with red slit eyes with a grin so large it would beat any of Naruto's own grins.

" **So, small world huh?"** asked the fox, his tiny body making his voice seem squeakier and more feminine. Looking at Naruto's shocked face, completely frozen from the sight of Kurama lying next to him on another branch.

"N-no way….kurama…is that really you…" asked Naruto. Staring into the slit red eyes with pure surprise. He seriously thought that the large fox wasn't Kurama at all, just another fox who ran towards his direction after feeling his energy.

The fox simply turned its head to the right. Breaking the eye contact.

" **Kurama? What's a Kurama? Sounds like an amazing name though. Must mean the person with the name is so cool. How you know someone with that name I don't know. You do look a little dopy after all."** Spoke the fox, its head now looking back towards Naruto's with a larger grin than before.

Que multiple ticks above Naruto's eyebrow.

"FUCK YOU! YOU PIECE OF SOON TO BE CARPET FUR!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed the fox by its armpits and started to thrash it around, only getting nine fluffy tails to bitch slap him as he shook the fox.

" **STOP IT YOU HAIRLESS APE"** shouted the fox as it now attempted to bite Naruto's nose off, only making the blond stretch his arms as far out as possible. Dangling the small nine tail fox from the tree they were on.

"Hah! Now what you bag of bones!" shouted Naruto with an achieved victory tone, only getting the fox to growl.

" **You have three seconds to put me on a branch…"** spoke the fox, its growls getting larger and louder as the seconds went by.

Naruto raised a single eyebrow, his smirk stuck onto his face.

"Or what?" asked Naruto in a baby type tone, only getting a twitch from the fox.

" **Or…"** began the fox, before disappearing in a large poof of smoke, causing Naruto to blink as the small Kurama wasn't in his hands…

Suddenly the light seemed to dim a bit. Looking up. Naruto saw the sight of the once again large Kurama sending its paw sailing towards him.

" **You're going to have to earn my allegiance again!"** finished the massive fox as it hit Naruto from the tree. Throwing Naruto in the direction Rias and her peerage had went.

(With Rias and her peerage.)

Rias let a smile appear as she watched Asia hold little "Rassei" a blue spite dragon that Asia had gained as a familiar a few moments ago.

She then turned her head towards Issei, who was crying about his now dead slime "sli sli", which had the ability of eating through a woman's cloths and undergarments… A very sad perfect pet for Issei she supposed.

Clapping her hands with a smile. Rias got the attention of all her peerage, save one who should be catching up to her.

"Ok everyone. Times almost up and while Issei hasn't gained a familiar Asia did. So let's give a congratulations to Asia and wait for Naruto to catch up." Spoke Rias, who started to clap towards Asia and her pet Rassei, who simply gave a tiny "roar" at the praise.

Turning towards Issei once more. Rias honestly felt her brow twitch at the sight of Issei making a small burial for "sli sli".

Turning back to her peerage once more, Rias decided that they should find Naruto, as it was getting a bit close to twelve PM, there being only thirty minutes.

"Ok everyone, we will have to find Naruto soon ok. There won't be much point of being here after midnight, as the animals will being to hide and sleep, so we-" but before Rias could finish her sentence, she was quickly distracted by the blond rocket that smashed and skidded just in front of her feet. Turing her head slightly. She caught the sight of Naruto sitting in a dragged ditch with a grin on his face. Shaking her head, Rias was about to say that they had to leave, before the familiar master had made a large gasp.

"I-Impossible! The nine tailed demon fox! B-b-but it was thought to be a myth…." Muttered the familiar master out loud, before turning his head to Rias's group.

"We HAVE to get out of here! This single familiar is strong enough to take out the entire forest's familiars without much trouble! I have heard rumours of people who attempted to even find it dying near instantly, hell! Even some of the Satan's have tried to have it as their familiar, only to leave nearly dead!" spoke the man as he backed away from the creature as it looked in their direction.

Seeing the seriousness in the man's eyes. Rias quickly opened a portal.

"Quick everyone! Let's go!" shouted Rias getting everyone to start moving, before hearing a chuckle coming from the ditch.

Naruto began to pull himself out of his little ditch, patting his cloths once he was standing.

Looking at the large fox, Naruto could only chuckle after hearing everything the odd familiar master said.

"You really don't disappoint Kurama…." Began Naruto as he stared right at the large fox, who simply grinned towards him.

Naruto then held out his right hand, a massive rasengan forming near instantly. Soon there was another in his left hand, about the same equal size.

"But neither do i!" shouted Naruto as he pushed the two opposite rotating rasengan together. Forming a super rasengan, which he learnt from Kurama during the war as he remembered the entire mission with Sara, the queen of Roran…. The mission that had made him also meet his father before he became hokage.

Naruto watched as the two rasengan combined, causing the once spiralling twin balls to become one spiralling maelstrom of chakra, releasing a spiral of energy around him as he sent bits of rock flying just from standing.

Pushing chakra into his feet, Naruto crouched forwards slightly, before jumping straight towards Kurama, who simply charged a tailed beast ball.

Naruto felt a smile appear on his face as he flew towards Kurama.

"let's go…..KURAMA!" shouted Naruto as he began to bounce around multiple tree's, his super rasengan blasting through any tree's that were in front of him.

Seeing this, the large fox grinned before it began to shoot tailed beast balls towards the incoming blond ninja.

Naruto held a smile onto his face as he felt the explosions of multiple tailed beast balls behind him as he dodged, the wind scrapping his face as he charged forward towards his friend.

Jumping up, Naruto pushed more chakra out of his back, causing him to fly towards Kurama at a faster rate.

Not expecting Naruto to come in to fast, Kurama widened its eyes as the super rasengan hit the centre of his being.

Naruto could only grin as he sent more and more of his chakra into the spiralling maelstrom, causing the once small, but stupidly strong ball of chakra to enlarge itself to a bigger ball, comparable with Naruto's senjutsu enhanced "super big ball rasengan."

Kurama clenched his jaw as he tried to hold onto the ground with his back paws, something that was becoming harder and harder with the increasing size of the super rasengan Naruto had.

Grinning. The large fox disappeared in smoke, causing the blond to fall down to the ground, his super rasengan still going strong. Seeing this, Naruto quickly released the super rasengan technique, only to feel a tail smash him through a few trees.

Looking up, Naruto gave a twitch as the fox was now back to being monstrously large once more.

"So that's how you wanna play it then." Muttered Naruto as he summoned a kunai in his left hand, and a rasengan with growing wind blades on his right.

Chucking the kunai, Naruto watched as the fox didn't give it any attention as it missed the large foxes head, only making Naruto smirk as he disappeared in a flash.

Blinking. Kurama watched as Naruto disappeared in a flash, only to widen its eyes as it felt Naruto re-appear behind him. Turning his head around. Kurama only had enough time to watch as a Rasenshuriken slammed into the back of his neck, sending him tumbling towards the ground near Rias and her stunned peerage.

Seeing Kurama go down. Naruto threw his kunai once more towards the large foxes head and disappeared.

Kurama watched with a slightly opened eye as a hiraishin kunai landed right in front of its self. Soon in the span of a second. A blond teen was where the kunai once was, the reason for that being the kunai being destroyed after the teleportation.

Walking up to the large fox. Naruto lifted his right fist up towards Kurama, who simply held a small smile.

"So… Have I earned your "allegiance" Kurama?" Asked Naruto, his fist still held up towards Kurama.

Lifting itself up slightly. Kurama moved his right hand to just in front of Naruto's own fist.

" **Seems that you have Naruto….good to see you again."** Spoke Kurama with a smile on his face. As he moved his fist closer to Naruto's own, something which Naruto replicated.

Unaware to the two, Rias and her peerage, along with the familiar master, were staring at the scene with shocked expressions. The familiar master because he couldn't believe a kid defeated something that the renowned Satan's couldn't beat. However, Rias and her peerage had shocks because they couldn't believe what Naruto was doing. Not only did he seem to be getting a familiar, but a familiar that even Rias's older brother Sirzechs couldn't capture? That was just shocking.

Soon both Kurama and Naruto's fists connected, causing the two to share a smile upon their face's as they held their fists in place.

Soon the moment ended when both lowered their fists, smiles still held upon their faces.

"So Kurama….how's this going to work? You going to be sealed inside me again, or are you going to become my familiar?" asked Naruto, getting a smirk from the bijuu as it turned itself into chibi form.

" **Familiar. No offence, but the seal is boring."** Spoke the now smaller fox with a feminine tone, causing Naruto to nod.

"Ok then….how do I do the familiar gaining thing anyway?" asked Naruto as he looked towards the small fox, who simply rolled its eyes.

" **will Naruto Uzumaki blah, blah, blah, take me to be his familiar, blah, blah, blah, do you accept."** Finished Kurama as he started to glow yellow.

Naruto simply nodded.

"I Naruto Uzumaki agree to whatever Kurama just said." Spoke Naruto with a cheeky tone, before widening his eyes as the seal upon his wrist began to glow, changing from the mark of Gremory to a familiar shape…. The shape of an Uzumaki swirl, only in a golden colour.

Seeing this, Rias widened her eyes in fright, before still feeling the connection to the mark, although now it felt more like an alliance than a contract.

Naruto watched with shocked eyes as his mark seemed to glow, before Kurama disappeared in the light for a moment, before returning and appearing on Naruto's shoulder, his head propped up with his paws keeping him on, another thing Naruto noticed was that Kurama actually looked like a real fox in his chibi form, well, if you don't include the eight other tails that swished behind him.

Raising his right hand, Naruto began to scratch Kurama's head slightly with a faint smile.

"So… Partners once more?" asked Naruto, gaining a grin from the fox.

"Of course… You would be dead without me." Replied Kurama.

Within the mindscape, Daruto was grinning evilly as he looked at Kurama sitting on Naruto's shoulder.

" _ **Oh Kurama…. You cheeky fox…"**_ thought the "evil" version of Naruto as he continued to watch through Naruto's eyes.

Turning his head away from Kurama, Naruto turned to Rias's peerage and gave a grin and wave.

"Yo! Look who I got as a familiar. Cool right?" asked Naruto with a cheeky grin, something which Kurama mimicked to perfection.

Everyone seemed to be in complete shock for the next few minutes, but that was until Rias simply shook her head and opened a portal to return back home. Ignoring the still shocked members of her peerage.

Walking pasted the shocked people with a grin, Naruto walked up to Rias who was building the portal and stood to her right.

"So…. I think I got a cool familiar, don't you?" asked Naruto as he used some earth release to create something for him to lean on, along with a small stand for Kurama to lay on, something which Rias ignored completely as she turned her head towards him slightly.

"I don't know why I'm surprised anymore when it comes with you. What's worse is the fact that I could have had you truly in my peerage when I met both you and Issei dying." Muttered Rias as she looked towards her peerage once more, who were still in shock.

Naruto simply grinned evilly.

"Oh-ho! Is the devil goddess Rias upset that she let the amazing, spectacular, handsome, godlike Naruto Uzumaki die?" asked Naruto with a grin as Rias simply sent him a blank look.

"yes." Replied Rias with a simple and bland tone, causing Naruto to be slightly surprised at the direct answer.

Blinking, Naruto clicked his fingers slightly and made a silencing seal appear around both Rias and him, seeing as how Rias's peerage was in shock, it didn't mean that they couldn't hear them.

"Woh! What's with the blank serious tone? I was expecting a "no, sorry I didn't revive you. I should have." Not a "yes." That was so serious that I felt a shiver go up my spine." Replied Naruto as he looked at Rias, who simply looked at him blankly once more.

"Well what do you expect me to say? "Oh yes Naruto-sama I am truly sorry. Please join my peerage and I will do anything you say! Oh please Naruto-sama!" spoke Rias in a sarcastic tone as she held her hands together to her chest.

Naruto simply got a sweat drop to appear behind his head.

"Woh, calm down for a sec Rias. You don't have to go over dramatic to get your point across, but who would you think that if you said anything like that I would agree to it?" asked Naruto. Looking towards Rias's blue/green eyes with curiosity.

Rias rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts, making them seem even larger than before.

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact that when I had a choice to revive you I simply didn't take the chance as there was nothing special about you in particular during that time frame, then the next day, guess what I see? Naruto, the Naruto who I know died, walking around with a stupid grin on his face, acting like he hadn't been killed the day before." Spoke Rias, her brow's furling together in slight apparent anger as she looked towards naruto.

"But you know what was shocking about you not only walking around and all? You didn't have the any energy to that of a devil, fallen or angel! Nothing! Just like when you died! And yet… You, from Asia's words were able to fight off four fallen angels, one hundred exorcists, within the span of what? Like twenty minutes. AND you came unscaled from it if what Asia said was true. And you know what happens a week after? You beat Riser Phenex… The man I was going to be forced to marry if I couldn't either 1. "Taint" myself, or 2. Beat him, proving that he isn't worthy of marrying me…" Rias was now looking at Naruto with pure rage and anger, not directed at Naruto though, but towards herself.

"And you know what….It stings really badly knowing that you not only defeated Riser…. But you also defeated his entire peerage within minutes… But the fact that not only could I have had such a strong piece…but I could have been safe and not worry about the thought of riser from that point of adding you to my peerage… And for a few weeks I did. I hadn't worried because I had managed to gain your alliance through the mark of Gremory…." At this, Rias's lowered her head as she looked to the ground, her long red hair covering her eyes and face.

"But even that now seems to be a bust! I can feel the connection to the deal, but nothing else! Hell because of what appears to be your own energy changing the contract to create your own "clan" so to speak…. I can't have you help me in the battle against him…. So tell me Naruto….. How should I act when talking to you? How should I act talking to the one person who I know that is my age that can defeat, not only an army, but can also defeat someone who can regenerate lost limbs…. Someone who could beat a familiar that not even my brother… the STRONGEST Satan couldn't defeat…..how should I talk Naruto…. Because it just stings when I see you and your strength…." Muttered Rias, lifting her head showing Naruto tears streaming down her eyes as she looked at Naruto, who simply looked at the ground slightly.

The reason for that? The image Naruto gained from it.

When he looked into Rias's eyes, he could only imaging a small girl forced against her will into doing things to survive… Sort of like how he felt as a child when he was just kicked out of the orphanage and had to survive on the streets before his jiji saved him.

"Well Naruto…. How….. How do I speak to you…." Muttered Rias as she turned her head away from him to look at the portal once more. Her tears slowly drying out as she got control over her emotions.

However, her emotion's quickly changed from sadness to anger as she heard a chuckle.

Turning her head towards Naruto. She began to gather her energy slightly, before hearing him speak.

"Ha-ha... And here I thought that you hated me the entire time I met you and your peerage….With the kiss being a way for you to bend my energy into liking you, nice try with that one…." Muttered Naruto as he looked away from Rias, who had a shocked expression held onto her face as she looked towards Naruto, who turned towards the STILL shocked group, which only caused him to have a sweat drop appear behind his head, something which the lying down Kurama also had.

Turning his head once more to Rias's, Naruto moved a hand up to rub her head gently, enjoying the feeling of the scarlet hair sliding between his fingertips as he rubbed Rias's head with a grin.

"But if you really want to know how to talk to me… I'll tell you…." Spoke Naruto in a whisper, making Rias lean forward slightly so that he could whisper it to her.

Removing his hand from Rias's head. Naruto moved the arm in a small circle, before pointing a single finger towards Rias's heart.

"Be Rias Gremory and speak through your heart. Not Rias Gremory the apparent devil heiress, but as the Rias Gremory that is a japanophile anime and manga addict….oh yeah, on the side note, you might want to make your diary a little more secure….Later!" shouted Naruto as he released the silencing seal and quickly grabbed Kurama and jumped through the complete portal towards the occult research club homeroom.

Rias blinked for a few moments as she replayed what Naruto had said near the end a couple of times over in her head.

"Rias Gremory that is a japanophile anime and manga addict…. Might want to make your diary a little more secure…" muttered Rias a few times, making sure that she understood what Naruto implied, before her power coursed through her veins and shot into the air. Tick marks appearing on top of her right eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at the portal. This also had the added bonus of snapping the rest of her peerage out of their long shock.

Suddenly a smile appeared on Rias's face as she looked at the portal with an evil grin.

"so mister Naruto….not only did you find out I liked a lot of anime and manga….but you also had the gull to go through my diary…oh when I see you at school Naruto….." muttered Rias as her energy fell. Turning back towards her peerage, who had assembled around her? She quickly gave a small cough to cover her previous mutter, before smiling at her peerage.

"It's good to see that you all are back from the state of shock. Now, as I was saying before. We should probably leave right about now, as it's close to midnight, and we have to go to school as well in the morning. So, rest up everyone." Spoke Rias as she turned and left through the portal, her peerage soon following with slight shock still ridden upon their faces.

Just as Rias re-appeared, she quickly glanced at her table where her diary was left wide open, with big bold orange coloured words that said.

"Naruto was here" in fancy graffiti writing.

Rias simply walked up to the book and closed it. As she looked out of her window into the night sky.

'By myself huh? Well Naruto…. Hope you live the experience...' chuckled Rias mentally as she got lost looking at the moon.

As Naruto now laid in bed, he could feel the phantom shivers running up his spine.

 **And there is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now, as you probably noticed, Naruto and Rias are going to start building a friendship starting from around this point and we'll see where it ends up later on in the road. Now before anyone starts gabbing the pitch forks and torches, I just want you to remember, while I am not making Rias a goddess, I'm making her a devil, and extremely kind devil, as that's how her family is portrayed in the anime and novels, so yeah… anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to place them up as reviews or PM's. Later everyone, good night/day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dammit….i actually love writing this story so much I have pretty much stopped updating my other two…..something I'm going to have to fix after I post this one up. But anyway, loved all your reviews everyone, keep them up.**

 **So the most similar questions are!**

 **1: is it a harem or single pairing.**

 **A: honestly? I have no clue what I want. Well, apart from wanting Rias to be with Naruto, but whether I want a harem for Naruto or just a single pairing is still floating around in my head.**

 **2: when did riser get beat by Naruto?**

 **A: in one of the earlier chapters towards the end.**

 **3: Asia's change.**

 **A: this one I can completely understand why everyone is curious. From my point of view, Asia falls smitten with Issei when he 1. Takes her around (Naruto did do.) 2. He attempts to save her while she is about to die (Naruto took all the emotional baggage that would come from it as Asia wasn't in that emotional situation.) 3. Issei took Asia on a date before the fallen angel killing Asia (Naruto hadn't). So there is your answer's I guess. However, even I admit the whole "I became a devil so that I could help you." Idea was stupid, it was probably a "in the moment" thought that I had written up.**

 **4: is Naruto's death god seal still on his stomach?**

 **A: it is still there, however, it is empty and I don't plan to have someone or something fill up the empty space. After all, the seal was placed on his soul.**

 **5: does Naruto have magic potential?**

 **A: he does, but only slightly, but that's because of the contract that Naruto had on his wrist, what now resembles an Uzumaki's spiral, only in gold.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta-! On second thought, don't." shouted Naruto as he twisted his body, watching as a black spiky tipped tail shoot past his shoulder, colliding and wedging itself into the wall behind.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the stray devil in front of him. The man had looked human enough at the beginning, but before long, the bastard became a snake like monster. Black scales with yellow eyes that glowed in the dark abandoned warehouse.

"s-s-silence you fool!" shouted the snake devil, trying hopelessly to wedge its tail out from the wall, only to watch as Naruto chuckled as he sat on top of the caught tail.

Naruto shook his head as his feet dangled off the snake's tail.

"Na. I'm all fine with talking. But hey, you got any popcorn with ya? It's hilarious watching you try pull your tail out of a wall." Spoke Naruto, only widening his grin as the snake man shot a glob full of venom at him.

Naruto watched as the green glob ball flew towards him at a somewhat fast speed, before giving the snake a wink and wave, soon, there was a puff of smoke in his seating place, the originally flying green glob of acid splattering itself on the snake's tail, sinking as it burned through the skin and bone.

A bonus to the green ball of acid. Was that it was a slow melting acid, easily told by the fact that the tail was still attached….for now.

Reappearing where the green glob was, just past the snake man's head, Naruto flipped himself forward and sent his heel to the top of the snake's head. Grinning when he heard a massive "crack" as the snake slammed its head into the ground. Flipping a bit more in the air, Naruto threw his legs out as he prepared to land, easily squashing the snakes head beneath his shoes as he gave a bow to the imaginative audience he created with his kage bushin.

"Thank you my adoring public! I love you all too!" shouted Naruto as he waved his hands towards his clones, who were chanting, clapping and even holding up posters up.

Soon that all disappeared when Naruto dispersed them. Turing his head down towards his feat. Naruto simply shook his head at the now dead devil.

"You guys are really annoying me with how much of you appear every week." Muttered Naruto as he stepped off the crushed snakes head. Ignoring the bright light that grabbed the body and disappeared, indicating that the now dead stray was in hell.

Naruto gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, making it appear even spikier as he walked out of the abandoned warehouse. As he left the warehouse's plot of land, Naruto began to clap his hands. Attempting to get rid of the dirt that had stuck to his black fingerless gloves during his battle. Being sure to grab his bag that was left near the fence that surrounded the plot of land. Naruto began to walk away with a grin, still clapping his hands as he walked.

After a few chakra enhanced claps. Naruto was happy with his now clean black gloves as he walked towards his school, giving the odd wave to someone he met when he used to live in the house near Issei's.

Looking forwards, Naruto couldn't help but give out a small sigh as he saw the park he, Issei and their friend Irina spent most of their time at. Grinning slightly as he saw a small group of kids playing near the small pond that was in the centre of the park, Naruto couldn't help but remember about his time with Irina. The girl was incredibly fun when they were kids, always making the day's interesting for both him and Issei.

Looking up towards the sky slightly, Naruto chuckled as he also remembered that Issei thought Irina was a dude the entire time she was with them.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Naruto began to walk a little faster towards his school. For what reason? He didn't know himself. But he did feel that something was going to happen during the day. That was for sure.

Looking at the school from the front gate, Naruto couldn't help but send a narrowed glare towards it.

Giving out a sigh, Naruto shrugged it off before entering through the gates.

Walking through the perfectly cut grass, Naruto pushed open one of the two doors that allowed entrance, before walking up the steps towards his third period class, aware that a certain devil was waiting for him up the stairs.

Coming into view, Sona decided to greet the blond.

"Hello Naruto-san. I'm surprised your still here, with the match between riser phenex and Rias today." Said Sona, only getting a widened look from the blond Uzumaki, something which she noticed.

"You didn't know it was today did you Naruto-san." Asked Sona, only getting a nod from the quiet blond, who was wondering what was wrong with Rias to leave without him helping her in the battle.

Naruto shook his head after the thought, if Rias hadn't told him, it means that she was sure that she could win.

Looking towards Sona with a smile, Naruto chuckled.

"No, I didn't know that it was today, hell, I don't even know how to watch the bloody thing anyway…." Muttered Naruto as he looked away from Sona, who simply gripped the blonde's wrist.

Going to ask what she was doing, Naruto was cut off when both he and Sona were caught inside of a blue summoning circle. Disappearing within a moment's notice.

(In hell)

Blinking, Naruto looked around to see that he was now in a large room that had a large window in the front, along with the window, there was multiple chairs and seats littered around the room, along with a long table that went across all the seats.

Feeling Sona tug his hand, Naruto walked with her to the seats and sat down next to each other on the couches.

Looking blankly at the window that showed what appeared to be a replica of kuoh, Naruto turned towards Sona with a question mark appearing above his head.

"Erm… What are we supposed to be looking at Sona-chan?" asked Naruto, only to see Sona pointing towards the window once more.

Looking through the window, Naruto came upon the sight of Rias and her peerage battling with the yakitori and his peerage, although, it was really strategic instead of a full on battle…sort of like chess.

However, while he did see everyone, with the window being able to shift its view to specific people, Naruto could easily see that Rias was having trouble.

"Rias seems to be having trouble there. Ya think Sona-chan." Asked Naruto, his eyes glued to the window and catching all the action that was appearing a good few metres ahead of him.

Not hearing Sona reply, Naruto broke his eyes away from the window and sent them towards Sona… Only to snap his eyes back to the window, acting like he hadn't just saw Sona near the back of the room that had a lock on the door handle, which she totally didn't lock loudly as he looked towards her.

Naruto blinked at that. When did she move off the couch? Hell…. Where was her peerage? Aren't they like inseparable or something?

Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto just continued to stare at the window, watching as riser's peerage was getting taken out left right and centre, however, Rias did lose one piece currently, that being Koneko.

Within the next few seconds, Naruto went ramrod straight. The reason for this? Maybe because of Sona slipping her hands inside of Naruto's blazer and shirt.

" _So Naruto-san… Enjoying yourself?"_ asked Sona as she whispered into the blonds ears, sending a jolt of shock through his spine.

Determined to not look back, Naruto gave a slight, easy to notice, fake chuckle.

"E-erm yea-yeah! Totally enj-enjoying m-m-myself." Spoke Naruto out loud as Sona's hands roamed his neck and chest.

However, the feeling of Sona's hands went away, causing Naruto to give a small sigh in relief… That was before he heard the sound of footsteps walking around the couch, before he felt his cushion slightly sink when he felt Sona sit next to him.

' _Ok Uzumaki. Don't look towards Sona and don't pay attention to what she is doing. Otherwise she might end up raping me and I really don't plan to get raped any time soon.'_ Thought Naruto to himself, before watching as Kiba got skewered and defeated.

Naruto felt some sweat drip down the right side of his face when he felt a hand on his thigh. Not daring to look, Naruto kept his eyes focused on the battle going ahead, once more noticing that Rias only lost two pieces while riser lost like what? Thirteen?

Suddenly Naruto lost his concentration when the roaming hand pinched him, causing him to turn his head towards Sona… Big mistake.

There. Siting right next to him, was Sona… In nothing but blue lingerie in the form of a Basque and G-string set. Jiraiya taught him all this, don't blame him.

Sona had a very large smile as she crawled towards him, with him crawling backwards on the long couch.

"Oh Naruto-san…. What seems to be the problem?" asked Sona in a sarcastic curious tone as she watched the blond hit the end of the couch, allowing her to crawl onto the blond, who was now profoundly sweating in panic.

"E-erm So-Sona-chan, wh-what are y-y-you doing?" asked Naruto as he watched Sona's face get closer to his own.

"Hmhmhm… Is little Naruto-san here scared of me? I'm so hurt…." Spoke Sona in a seductive tone, getting more shivers to ride up Naruto's back as her face was now an inch from his own.

Naruto couldn't help but try and sink into the couch as Sona's lips were now literally a centimetre apart, with her forehead touching his own.

"…but using this way…. I can have a better chance at both adding you to my peerage…. And claiming you for my own…." Finished Sona in a husky tone, lowering her lips which were oh so close to Naruto's own.

Now Naruto had to talk his way out of his ass, he couldn't use the replacement jutsu, as he was being held by Sona, and he couldn't exactly force the girl off him… Without causing a cat and mouse game straight after.

"U-um So-Sona-chan, why d-don't you claim the other blond dude in your p-peerage? He seems ok… Even if I accidently crushed his balls with a dodgeball an f-few weeks ago, b-but still." Spoke Naruto, cursing his slight stutter during his reasoning.

However, before he heard any reply, Naruto felt Sona smash her lips to his own.

Feeling Sona moving her lips with force, Naruto couldn't help but fight back. Pushing his own lips against Sona's, causing a battle for dominance to occur between the two.

The kiss lasted long. Way to long as Sona seemed to be out of breath when she moved her head back, seductive grin on her face as she looked at the now shocked Naruto, who just realised he participated in the kiss.

"Seems that Naruto-san here knows how to kiss quite well…I wonder what else he can do?" asked Sona as she moved her hands that were both besides Naruto's hips onto his cheeks, before pushing her head down towards Naruto's face once more, her hands moving Naruto's own face towards her own, only making their next kiss even more ferocious, with Naruto restraining his own hands from raising up to grab Sona's hips.

Moving his eyes away from Sona's, Naruto widened his eyes instantly as he looked towards the current event. That even being Issei held up by his neck by riser with him bleeding.

Closing his eyes and feeling the pull. Naruto mumbled out a "sorry" before disappearing in a flash, causing the Sitri heiress to fall onto the couch.

Moving her head up, Sona grinned evilly.

"So his weakness is women being close and involved? Oh Naruto-san….i will have you now that I know your weakness." Muttered Sona as she summoned her school cloths onto her and looking towards the window where she saw a flash.

(Battle ground kuoh.)

Rias stared in despair as she watched riser grip Issei's throat. Probably crushing it slowly as the seconds went by.

She couldn't believe how close she was. Her peerage defeated nearly every single opponent of riser's. The only exception being riser's bishop, who turned out to be his younger sister Ravel, and his queen Yubelluna, the bomb queen.

Looking into Issei's eyes, Rias began to move forward, ready to admit defeat in attempt to save Issei's life… That was before a golden flash appeared and send riser through the roof.

"Dammit Issei… What's with you and almost dying? Is that your thing?" asked a figure surrounded by dust created from the shattered roof.

Issei simply mumbled out a "thank you." Before being announced as defeated.

As the dust cleared out, Naruto turned towards Rias with a smile.

"Yo! Can't believe you started the party without me Rias-chan! I thought we bonded at the familiar forest!" shouted Naruto in a childish tone, only causing Rias and Asia, who was still behind Rias and healing her, to give out tears of joy, Rias, because Naruto not only saved Issei's life, but also because he gave her the chance to win, Asia's tears only because the former, being that Issei was saved.

"y-you!" shouted a woman with wavy purple hair and eyes.

Naruto blinked towards the woman, before pointing towards himself.

"Me?" asked Naruto, only watching as the woman flew into the air and held her hands out towards him.

"It can't be! Not you!" shouted the woman in fear as she started to blast attack after attack towards Naruto, who simply raised a single eyebrow and vanished. Reappearing with his hand gripping onto the woman's jaw slightly.

"I don't know who you are…. But have a safe trip!" shouted Naruto as he gripped onto the woman's chin before twisting himself and sending her flying through the building in the exact same direction he sent riser through.

"Riser Phenex's queen has been defeated and removed from play." Announced a voice.

Turning his back towards the large holes he just created, Naruto walked up to Rias and gave a grin.

"So? How's the weather?" asked Naruto, only making Rias laugh slightly, before wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

"Thank you." Mumbled Rias as she held onto Naruto, who simply raised a single hand up to stroke her hair and head.

"No problem Rias." Replied Naruto as he closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of Rias's hair.

"n-Naruto-san!" shouted a shocked voice.

Turning around from Rias, not noticing as she pouted slightly at the head rubbing, meanwhile in the medical area, Koneko was glaring at her buchou through a TV screen.

Turning around, Naruto widened his eyes as he saw Ravel a few feet away from him.

The silence that rang through the clearing lasted for a few moments. Before Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of the small blond and picked her up.

"RAVEL-CHAN!" shouted Naruto as he twisted the blond around, easily causing the smaller girl to blush in embarrassment as she knew that a lot of clan's were watching the event.

"B-baka! Put me down!" shouted Ravel as Naruto rubbed his cheek against her own.

"NO!" shouted Naruto childishly, now hugging the small girl even tighter.

Rias and Asia, along with every other known devil, began to laugh at the scene, including the father and mother of both Riser and Ravel.

Finishing his childish joke, Naruto placed down Ravel on her two feet before patting her head gently.

"so Ravel-chan…do you surrender?" asked Naruto as his caring eyes changed into an evil, all tormenting version stare, something which Ravel nodded her head, getting her safe from harm.

Naruto's evil stare went away as he watched Ravel disappear, safe from likely harm.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath Naruto's feet, something which caused Naruto to grin as he jumped into the air, avoiding the flaming chicken from hitting him.

Doing a flip mid-air, Naruto landed right besides Rias with a grin as he stared at the man with flaming wings… Yakitori.

Naruto's grin changed into a serious expression as he narrowed his eyes at Riser. Prompting everyone to become quiet at the soon to be spoken post battle banter.

"So we meet again….. Yakitori…" spoke Naruto in a clear tone, seriousness still held onto his face as he stared at Riser, who glared.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" shouted the man as he pushed power into his wings, making them extend in width and length.

But before Riser could attack, Naruto held out a hand.

"Yakitori-teme. You have two choices. 1. Face me and my new ultimate attack, specifically aimed at Phenex's like yourself…. Or 2. Surrender and live to fight another day." Spoke Naruto, his voice still in its serious position.

Now that scared some people at the thought of a no-body creating an attack specifically for the legendary phenex devil clan. It should be interesting.

Riser simply glared more intently towards Naruto.

"Option 1… After all… I get to-" Riser was unable to finish as Naruto disappeared in the wind, before reappearing behind Riser.

Naruto, with his head down, spoke in a cool calm tone.

"Shinobi rule…. Never let your guard down… And never leave your back exposed…." Began Naruto as he dashed towards Riser, who seemed to be frozen in place.

Naruto threw his head up to look towards riser with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Time to face the punishment of breaking those rules! My new ultimate attack!" shouted Naruto as he held his hands slightly apart in front of him. A black ball created between his hands.

 **ULTIMATE KINJUTSU: PHENEX YAKITORI!**

And everyone within that moment just stared blankly at Naruto, who had created a large thin poll like object with a sharp tip from the previously forming ball, what then penetrate riser through his back entrance until it was halfway in Riser's body, something which caused the phenex to pause in whatever thought he had.

….

….

….

Pure silence rang through the clearing. No one knew what to think at all, after all, they had just watched a random man appear and create a skewer from nothing, and shoved it up the Phenex's ass, while also naming it "Ultimate forbidden art: "Phenex Yakitori""

Soon there was a snicker coming from one devil, another soon followed in his footsteps. And within a minute, everyone was snickering…. Before losing all their restraint, including Sona, who was glaring at Rias after hers and Naruto's interaction previously.

Riser could only watch out into the illusion forest with a blank look, before he disappeared into little light blue particles like Ravel previously.

" _Due to Riser Phenex surrendering. The winner of her match is Rias of the house of Gremory."_ Announced the voice, causing the scarlet haired woman to have a tear slip out of her eye and down her cheek, all while falling to her knee's in joy.

"… Hey... Get up now Rias-chan, enjoy the moment by gloating towards the camera's!" shouted Naruto as he picked up Rias from her sitting down position and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, all while holding a miniature yakitori stick in the opposite hand, which was caught by a camera that was watching the event.

However, before Naruto could react, he felt his face pulled towards Rias's and forced into a kiss, a kiss that he got involved in, causing one little Sona to have a twitch in her eye while mumbling about "claiming naruto" and "defeating Rias"

Breaking free from the kiss, Naruto sent Rias a smile as he let go of her.

"Well Rias. As a free woman, what do you plan to do now? Stalk little kids, terrorise puppies, sacrifice virgins for your devil kind?" asked Naruto with a smile sitting onto his face as he faced Rias, who simply had a smile of her own.

Walking up to Naruto, Rias moved a single finger from the bottom of Naruto's blazer, all the way towards Naruto's chest, where she jabbed her finger.

"Calm down Naruto. I don't need to know what goes around your head." Replied Rias, getting a pouting look from Naruto, before Rias raised her hand towards Naruto's cheek.

"Thank you… So… So… much Naruto…." Muttered Rias as she cupped Naruto's cheeks and gave him another kiss, this time with more of her emotion's being placed in the kiss, something which Naruto responded to.

Getting free from Rias's lips. Naruto simply looked at his blazer's right sleeve, before pulling it up to show the golden Uzumaki spiral swirling in place on his skin.

"Well… Guess this ain't ever getting off… So… What's next Rias-chan?" asked Naruto looking towards the red head, who simply gave a smile.

"You'll see." Was Rias's reply.

 **And there is the next chapter. Sorry for it being a small bit smaller than the past few chapters, but I wanted to get this chapter done with, as I had to re-write the thing like 3 times in the past 7-8 hours, reason being is eczema went into overdrive with stress the past few days… Yeah… To any who don't have it, be very thankful as I would love to get rid of it, trust me, scratching your face and arms off don't feel nice, especially when you have to put cream on top of the irritated skin.**

 **But anyway, hope the chapter was somewhat good. Remember to leave a review about your thoughts and questions, and they will be answered within the next chapter like I have done for the last two chapters, this and the previous one. Hopefully I can get another chapter up tomorrow, but yeah. We will see. Later people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, NarutoNega here once more with a new chapter. So anyway, I decided that I was going to have Naruto be a bit more "ninja" in the second season, as I want to go more in depth about his character, no he won't be emo or dark, just a heads up. Anyway, onto the question's.**

 **1: Will Naruto gain a sacred gear?**

 **A: what if he already has one? What if a sacred gear was the source of Naruto being able to pass on? What if the sacred gear kept Naruto's abilities of everyone he was reborn into, but could never until this reincarnation activate itself? This is a question I can play with in any shape or form….who knows what could happen….oh time to watch dragon ball z or bleach now…but does Naruto have a sacred gear….**

 **2: will Naruto remain a human?**

 **A: yes. He will always be "human", not angel, devil or fallen, along with any other creature in the DxD world.**

 **3: won't Naruto die when he hits like his hundreds?**

 **A: this is Naruto Uzumaki, the eternal shinobi and flame. He could pull himself out of shit madara would be thinking was impossible.**

 **4: Is the current Naruto the one who was 7** **th** **hokage who had a wife and two children.**

 **A: No, he isn't. The Naruto here is the Naruto from just after the battle with kaguya, where both he and Sasuke died when they faugh each other at the VOTE (valley of the end, just for people who seen VOTE and are confused to what it is.). So this Naruto doesn't have the complete control over his rasengan and golden Rasenshuriken like in "the last" movie. Hope that makes it easier for you all.**

 **5: the Uzumaki spiral on Naruto's wrist.**

 **A: even though the spiral is still there, he is not connected to Rias anymore. The Uzumaki symbol isn't like a Gremory seal, as that would imply that Naruto can have a peerage. Which he can't, as the symbol is more like a way for Naruto to go to the devil world, sorry if I confused everyone about that, but I was planning on Naruto to gain the ability to travel to the devil world at a seconds notice. But be aware, that symbol will always be there, the reason for that? Who knows?**

 **Anyway, that's it for the questions. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"Why the hell am I in a suit dammit!" shouted Naruto as he gripped the bowtie with his right hand and started to pull it, only to watch as the blasted thing stretched as far as he pulled it.

Standing beside him was Koneko, who wore a form fitting light blue dress that reached below her knees, along with two small heel shoes, who simply tugged his black suit sleeve.

"Naruto-sempai, it's a formal event and you must wear it. Since the event was originally made for Riser's wedding with buchou and all the invites were sent, when news came that Rias won it really made a lot of devil's sweat, as they put a lot of money into the event beforehand. So, instead of this place being for Riser's and Rias-buchou's wedding, it's for Rias's first rating game win." Spoke Koneko in a calm tone, her blank facial expression in place.

Raising his gloved left hand to his forehead, Naruto gave out a large sigh.

"But why am I here? I know that my contract was finished when a little horse chess piece shot out of my wrist when I was walking here, so why do I have to be here and suffer this suit?" asked Naruto as he felt the white horse piece jingling around in his black dress pants.

Looking back at Koneko, who once again grabbed his sleeve, Naruto stopped moving. Allowing Koneko to begin speaking once more.

"Naruto-sempai. While you are not a part of Buchou's peerage anymore. It was you who helped defeat riser, which in this case, allows you to come to the party." Muttered Koneko as she walked ahead of Naruto and opened the two large brown double doors in their way, showing hundreds of devils chatting along happily and enjoying the party, with Rias and her peerage + family sitting at the largest table near the top of the room.

Shaking his head, Naruto followed Koneko as she swerved in and around other devils as she walked towards the large table of her master, with Naruto only bumping into a few of them.

Getting out of the crowd. Naruto stopped as he saw Koneko walk towards the large table. Seeing that Koneko was now up the steps, Naruto turned back around and found himself an empty table to sit at near the back.

Pulling a chair out, Naruto plopped himself down in the chair and picked up a menu. If he was going to suffer the suit he had been "forced" to wear, he was going to be full while doing it.

Sitting in the seat for a few minutes and only looking at the menu, Naruto gave a resigned sigh as he propped his head up on his right hand, which was now wedged between the table and his head.

Closing his eyes, Naruto watched as the black darkness disappeared and building in konoha reappeared, showing that he was now back in his mindscape.

Looking around. Naruto found himself at his old training ground. The one where he, Sasuke, sakura and Kakashi formed team 7.

Giving out a soft smile, Naruto dropped onto his ass and laid down, using his arms as a headrest.

"dobe." Spoke a voice to his right, only making the blond smile.

"teme." Muttered Naruto back as he looked towards the sky.

All was quiet in the training ground as the wind blew, brushing both the grass and tree's with a small gust of wind.

Moving his eyes to his right, Naruto looked into the eyes of his best friend. The best friend that shoved so many hands through his chest that even he questioned his ability to see if he could get mad anymore.

"You don't seem like a projection like the rest." Muttered Naruto as he looked into the single red sharingan and purple nine tomoe'd rinnegan of his friend.

Sasuke snickered slightly as he looked away.

"I think the most I am is just a handful of a soul's memories infused with your astral projection of me through the rinnegan I possess….Or possessed I suppose." Muttered Sasuke as he looked towards the middle of the field which held Naruto during their bell test.

Naruto simply had a peaceful smile on his face as he sat himself up.

"So you're simply a part of my mind huh? I really need to get out more. Maybe even learn a thing or two apart from being a ninja. Maybe painting or something." Muttered Naruto towards his friend, who shook his head slightly.

"Dobe. Let's be honest here, we both know that you and me are pretty much shinobi to the very bone. We live to battle. Me for vengeance and you for whatever you want, you keep changing your goal." Finished Sasuke as he stood up and walked across the clearing, Naruto standing up as well.

Turning back around, Sasuke closed his eyes and held up the hand sign for "ninshu", Naruto soon following as well.

It was silent through the clearing as the wind brushed through both Sasuke's fourth shinobi clothing and Naruto's black suit.

Both snapped their eyes open at the same time. One showing a red EMS sharingan in one eye, along with a purple glowing rinnegan with nine tomoe in the other, while the other opened up to show two blue eyes with flames within them.

The two charged at each other once more. Sasuke opening the battle with a quick series of jabs, Naruto blocking and dodging as Sasuke did spins and kicks.

Jumping over a sweep kick from Sasuke, Naruto widened his eyes as Sasuke twisted himself to send another kick towards his legs, which were mid-air already. Moving his body forwards, Naruto pushed his hand against Sasuke's swinging leg and propelled himself higher into the air, dodging the multiple shuriken's sent towards him.

Catching two of the five shuriken Sasuke sent towards him. Naruto did a quick spin in the air, sending the two shuriken's towards Sasuke, who simply twisted his back into a limbo, watching through his sharingan eyes the hidden lightning line that connected the two shuriken as they went by his face.

Lifting his head up slightly, Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto swept his feet from under him, sending him falling towards the ground with his back facing the floor, but before he could start falling, Naruto sent his knee into Sasuke's back. Sending him up into the air before disappearing with a flash and reappearing with a heel kick to the stomach. Sending Sasuke's body hard against the grass covered ground.

Disappearing in a flash once more within the air. Naruto widened his eyes as he reappeared to a lightning enhanced sword flying towards his shoulder. Throwing himself into a roll, Naruto watched as the lightning coated blade stab into a tree, only to feel the sole of a sandal strike his head, sending him skidding towards his left.

Getting himself under control, Naruto began to grin as he watched Sasuke pull out his blade from the tree.

Summoning a kunai, a tri-pronged kunai, Naruto dashed towards Sasuke with his kunai in reverse grip.

Watching as the blade's clash, Naruto watched as the sparks from Sasuke's sword and his own kunai shine a brilliant orange as they flew off from the impact of both his kunai and Sasuke's sword.

Watching as Sasuke brought the sword down from overhead, Naruto quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke with his kunai towards his friend's neck. His hiraishin marker still in place from the knee to the back.

"Seems you've gotten slightly better…. When it comes to hand to hand combat anyway." Spoke Sasuke. His back towards Naruto's. Not daring to make a move.

Naruto simply smiled, not that Sasuke could see it, and chuckled slightly.

"Hey, when you find out you got a second chance at life with none of your abilities, you best be regaining them." Spoke Naruto in a clear tone, getting a slight nod from Sasuke.

"Yeah…." Spoke Sasuke in a quiet tone, before Naruto dashed backwards as a Susanoo arm sprang from Sasuke's back.

Watching as Sasuke turned around with his purple Susanoo sinking back into him. Naruto grinned as he held his right arm out. Forming a rasengan without any effort. Sasuke mimicking this by holding his right arm out, creating his famed chidori.

"Wanna finish this like every other battle we've had Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he fed his rasengan chakra to spin at a faster rate, only watching as Sasuke grinned towards him and increased his chidori's sparks.

"We'll seeing as how we hadn't found out the winner before we died against each other… Why not." Spoke Sasuke as he charged towards Naruto, with Naruto soon joining in on the charging.

And with that. Two large forces collided against each other. Each not giving up as the two shinobi fed their techniques their chakra to sustain.

But within the two shows of power and sparks. The owners of the techniques gave off small grins as everything faded to white. Only showing Naruto standing on the now empty Team 7 training field.

Shaking his head with a smile now on his face. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in his old apartment…. Only to blink in shock as he looked towards the bed, which held two people in it.

Those two people…. He had no clue who the hell they were.

First off, they were both female, something which confused Naruto the hell out of as the only person who should be in his mindscape was Daruto, but he hadn't heard from the guy in like, since he regained Kurama from the familiar forest.

Where was he anyway?

Focusing back onto the two girls, who were now staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. Naruto looked at their features.

The girl on the left, and the one who was gripping the girl on the rights breast, had sleek long black hair with a white sclera and a red iris with bangs of hair covering her right eye from view and parts of her cheeks, similar to how Madara's hair did back in the day. The woman also had very light skin, similar to a ghost, although, it did seem to give her a shine from the sun's rays, which were permitting through the room. Looking at the naked body of the girl, he could tell she was easily a high C-cup **(not going to make them all d+ cup)** which seemed to be very perky, somewhat like Rias's and Akeno's. Her body shape was somewhat of a V shape, only that her V shape wasn't to a point it wasn't scary and she had decent hips. Going onto her last feature, her long white legs, clear of anything, seemed to just stretch all the way from her special place, to her toes.

Overall, she would probably put his "Naruko" to shame near instantly.

The woman on the right however, had long red hair, similar to his mothers, which seemed to end at her waist, once again, similar to Rias's own hair with two bangs also framing her face, the bangs ending at the tips of her nipples, rosy red in colour as Naruto noticed. Looking towards her eyes, Naruto watched as he looked into the orange slit eyes of the woman, drawing his eyes in for some reason, something which he snapped out of, before he looked towards her cute small nose and lips, something the other woman also had identical. Moving his eyes down, Naruto felt his right eye twitch slightly at the sight of gravity defying D-cups, standing tall and perky, like her companion's, although, he could only see one of the two sets, as the other woman was still holding a single breast in shock. Looking down further, Naruto looked at the small patch of hair above the woman's special place.

'natural red-head' thought Naruto as he continued staring at the woman's special place, before lowering his gaze towards the woman's sleek legs, once again similar shade to her companion's skin colour, being near ghost like.

Finishing his view of both woman. Naruto simply stared at them for a few more minutes, before walking around the bed, avoiding eye contact, and grabbed a photo album he had.

Picking up the album, Naruto turned around and walked out before disappearing towards the hokage's heads, where he sat down and opened his small book up, ignoring the pulsing of his blood circulating near his nether regions.

Opening the small blue album. Naruto looked at the first picture with a smile. The first picture he ever had gotten was one with the third hokage, his un-official "jiji" when he was five or so. In the picture, it had shown him and jiji sitting at a park while eating ice-creams together. Flicking through a bit more of the book, with similar pictures of him and jiji doing activities, like jiji teaching him to read and all, Naruto came upon the images of him and Iruka eating ramen, him with team seven before the chunin exams, him with ero-sennin, him with individuals within the rookie 12, him and Tsunade-baachan and shizune-neechan and many more.

Reaching the end, with the final picture being him and Sasuke jumping at each other with their final techniques at VOTE one last time, something which he knew his mind created, Naruto closed his album before closing his eyes and reappearing back in his room.

"I have no clue how you're in here, and I sure as hell mean that. But from what I can tell, there are no way in hell you are trying to gain information from my head, so my best bet, being that Daruto somehow made this happen, I'm just going to place my album back down and wake up. I really don't feel like dealing with what who you two are right now." Spoke Naruto as he retraced his steps to his cabinet that was next to his bed, before placing down his album and disappearing, not noticing that both the two woman giggled slightly.

" **Baka"** muttered both in synchronisation, before continuing what they were doing.

(Rias's party.)

Snapping himself out of his mindscape, Naruto blinked as he saw people begin to move one again, it was as if he finally gotten to a point that his mindscape could be that much faster than reality, that reality to himself would remain frozen while he spent large amounts of time within his mindscape.

Shaking his head at the thought. Naruto turned back his focus onto the menu within his left hand, his right hand still holding his head up.

" _Maybe I should get Kurama to join me in eating. Haven't seen him in a while."_ Thought Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders as he summoned Kurama….. Only to feel a twitch appear above his right eye.

Ok, so when Naruto summoned Kurama, he expected Kurama. Not a red and orange kimono clothed red-head woman from his mindscape from five seconds ago...

The woman however, seemed to be slightly shocked as she looked around, before her eyes settled onto Naruto's, who simply gave her a blank look.

"So Know Kurama by any chance?" asked Naruto with a raised twitching eyebrow. Getting a few more eye lash blinks from the woman, before she smirked.

"Oh I dunno. Do you by any chance know who Naruto Uzumaki is? I heard the guys a total tool and a pervert. I know they are both true, not a few moments ago he saw me having sex with a friend of mine called "Daruko". He's such a lost cause I heard. Poor little virgin." Spoke the woman with an over tone of sarcasm and mirth. Only causing the blond to increase his twitch.

Raising his head from his hand, Naruto moved his head forward into the table, as the woman was sitting perfectly across from him, and grinned.

"Oh Naruto Uzumaki? Sounds like an amazing guy, probably really strong too. I remember hearing a story about how he could beat a massive furry carpet called Kurama. I only wanted to know if you knew Kurama because I wanted to get the story of how Naruto kicked the massive nine tailed fox's ass. But since you're here, would you like to hear the story of how he ditched an awesome technique into the large fox which beat him? It's a really cool story, don't worry, the fox wasn't that strong." Spoke Naruto in a fake excited tone as he looked into the woman's orange slit eyes.

The woman moved her head forward and butted her head against Naruto's own.

"Or do you want to hear about the time where the amazing Kurama nearly forced a loser named Naruto Uzumaki into releasing the powerful entity because he couldn't do anything to save his own ass?" spoke the woman in an evil tone, something which caused Naruto to push his head forwards into the woman's own, before she began to push her forehead against Naruto's as well.

"Baka carpet." Spoke Naruto, his eyes staring into the woman's own.

"Baka blond." Spoke the woman, her eyes now narrowed.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Nine tailed coat rack."

"Blond ero-sennin."

"Gah! Take that back! I'm nothing like ero-sennin!"

"Aww what's wrong? I know jiraiya taught you EVERYTHING he could!"

"T-T-That's beside the point kitsune-baka!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Isn't"

"Is"

By now, everyone was staring at the blond and red-head butting their heads together and rolling on the floor, grabbing each other by the arms, hips, chest and any other part they could grab.

Rolling on the floor, Naruto finally grabbed onto the red-head from behind, not knowing that he had his hands on her chest, as they were quite firm. Naruto pulled them back towards his chest.

"Ahhh!" moaned the woman, causing Naruto instantly to let go and jump back in fear.

Turning his head around, Naruto blinked as he saw that everyone was looking towards him, including Rias's peerage, who were in shock.

Before Naruto could open his mouth however, the woman pounced back on him and straddled him by the waist.

"Kurama 1. Naruto 0." Spoke the woman, now known as Kurama, as she held her face right up towards Naruto's own.

However, she was shocked when Naruto thrusted his hips up, sending the woman slightly over him, where he then grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up as he went to stand.

Holding the woman up, Naruto sent a cheesy smile and scratched the back of his head with his left hand, his right holding onto the woman's waist.

"Erm, sorry everyone. My familiar has such a foxy attitude it isn't funny… My bad… Oh…. Can I also order what I want to eat?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from a nearby waiter as he walked towards his previous table, Kurama now being held by her bubble but with Naruto's right forearm.

Pulling a seat open, Naruto placed the now pouting woman down before sitting across from her, a calculating glaze sent towards the woman, who simply continued to pout.

Naruto gave a sigh before throwing the woman a menu, noticing that the waiter from before was standing next to them as if they hadn't just caused a ruckus.

Turning his head towards the waiter, Naruto gave a smile before asking for some yakitori, something which caused a chuckle to emerge from both the waiter and everyone nearby, as they remembered the ending to the Gremory vs Phenex battle a few hours ago.

The waiter then turned his head towards Kurama, who simply ordered the same thing as Naruto.

Nodding. The waiter left to fulfil their orders.

Seeing him walk away, Naruto looked towards Kurama with a sigh.

"Kurama, since when were you a female? I mean, you kept telling me to do the weirdest things back in the shinobi world. I mean I could understand if you were a dude, as I thought you were, thanks for that by the way, lots of trust there, but you're a woman so it's kind of… I dunno… Weird? Wrong? Just…. Not right. So…. Why?" asked Naruto, looking towards Kurama with focused eyes, making Kurama huff with her cheeks stuck out. **(Sasuke's battle with Naruto was a few days after Kaguya's defeat, sorry for the screw up there.)**

"Say what you will Naruto, but how long were we "friends?" Like what? Ten hours? And that was during a battle. A battle that lasted for more than ten hours. No matter what way you look at it from, we weren't really "friends" from my point of view, just partners." Finished Kurama, turning her head towards Naruto, watching in shock as he seemed depressed about that, before he spoke.

"We….We…..weren't friends in your view Kurama…..I….I thought we were becoming friends…. It kinda sucks that you don't think so Kurama…. Is that even your name?" asked Naruto, his face slightly depressed as he looked towards Kurama, who simply blinked in shock.

"R-really? Y-you actually wanted to be friends?" asked Kurama in shock, only getting a depressed cloud over Naruto's head.

"Well sorry for making that unclear to you after I finally got through to the real you…" Muttered Naruto as he laid his head down between his arms, causing Kurama to look a bit sorry.

It was silent for the next few moments, before Kurama looked over towards the centre of the room.

Standing up, the woman moved around the table and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and arm, picking him up from his seat and getting him out of his slight depression.

Looking towards where Kurama was dragging him, Naruto widened his eyes as he looked towards the centre of the room where everyone one was formally dancing, something which confused Naruto when he felt Kurama stop tugging his arm when they arrived on the platform.

Feeling the woman's arms wrap around his neck, Naruto blinked as he found himself automatically moving his arms to hold the woman's hips.

Shrugging, Naruto mentally said _"screw it"_ and began to dance with Kurama.

Going through the movements, Naruto felt a smile rest upon his face as he stared at the woman, who simply had a calm look herself.

Kurama looked at Naruto's eyes as they danced, feeling the emotion's Naruto oozed out of him. And for each and every motion felt. There wasn't a single negative one.

Raising her head towards Naruto's ear, she began to whisper.

"My name is truly kurama. Only the sage and my siblings knew that I was female, along with Daruko." Spoke Kurama as she pulled herself closer to Naruto, who nodded into the crown of her head.

Before he blinked.

"Daruko?"

 **And there we go, anyway people, this is more of a pre-season two, with Naruto now getting to know some relatively new characters and all, that being the female Kurama, along with finding out his negative side was in fact a chick, as it is quite fun to mix it up a little. Also Irina and Xenovia will appear in about 2-3 chapters. Also, just a heads up, I am definitely having Irina be with Naruto. Xenovia is a probably with her being one of the first to "truly" like Naruto first of the bat, and I'm not talking about like saving her from fallen angels and all, but when he meets both Irina and herself, Naruto will take them on dates and all. Also I am going to have Kurama and Daruko appear slightly more in the season 2 part of the series, which will be in, once again, two or so chapters. So stick around people and make sure to review your question's and input.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people, I'm back from my pseudo two week holiday joy run. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. But first! Questions!**

 **1: is the other bijuu there as well?**

 **A: sadly…. No. The reason being that I wouldn't be able to write them into the story well enough. By that I mean if I were to try to have 11 characters responding to a few things nearly every minute (Naruto, Daruko and nine bijuu) I would not be able to make the story fluent as I currently do, so sorry everyone, there won't be any other bijuu appearing.**

 **2: Daruko and Kurama's relationship.**

 **A: ok. So I know that no one mentioned this, but I got a feeling that it's somewhere itching inside of your heads as to the relationship between the two, now known, woman. So, in the Naruto shippuden anime, when Naruto gets rid of/fuses with his darker self, Kurama mentions how the "real" Naruto disappeared, meaning that Kurama and the darker self-spent a lot of time together being "evil". So I just made the two BI, with them only being BI because I plan to have Naruto be with them later on. Making Daruko and Kurama BI also helps with the scene where I had Daruko, as Daruto, praying to a statue of Kuroka in a previous chapter.**

 **3: Why is Daruto a girl and not a male version of Naruto?**

 **A: it would be a lot funnier having a sexual deviant version of Naruto, because let's be honest, a lot of people would pay to see a female Naruto living with the actual Naruto, don't lie to yourself, we all do… Ok fine, most of us…**

 **4: The scroll with the fallen angels inside.**

 **A: This will be explained within the story at a later chapter.**

 **5: Why did I have Kurama and Daruko female?**

 **A: I really just wanted to have a few situations between the three, not much, but enough that people could get a laugh out of it.**

 **Oh yeah. Before I start the chapter, could any of you guys and girls who have good grammar skills tell me what they would rate my writing, both compared to the start of this fic, to now? Along with some tips with my grammar as well, as I truly flunked at learning grammar during my earlier years at school and have only improved by writing like what? Five stories? It would be appreciated if you guys and girls could. So yeah, thanks if you can do so. Anyway, back to the story.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"Daruko?" asked Naruto as he kept his chin placed firmly against Kurama's crown, only feeling a small nod from the woman dancing with him.

"Oh? Didn't you realise that the girl that was with me was your so called Daruto? Just in her true form?" asked Kurama, keeping a slow pace between the two as the music continued to play.

Naruto blinked. How else were you supposed to act when you're told the darker version of yourself was a woman?

"Seriously?" Muttered Naruto, moving his head away from Kurama's head and looking into the twin orange slit eyes, also gaining a raised eyebrow from the woman.

"Of course. Didn't you notice how she had the whisker marks on her face?" asked Kurama as the two were drawing in attention to them, seeing as they continued to dance even when the music had finished, not that they had noticed at all.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he pictured Daruko from his recent mindscape visit, that being an hour or bit ago.

While going through the image, Naruto remembered every feature and attempted to see where the whisker marks were, but he hadn't gotten a good look from her hair covering a small amount of her face, probably the reason why he hadn't noticed.

Shaking his head, Naruto stared at the woman in front of him.

"No. I hadn't noticed…. Quick question, but were you two…. You know…" asked Naruto, blushing slightly now that he remembered the scene he had appeared to. This also caused the woman to blush.

"What's wrong with it? Back in the elemental nations when I was stuck in you, she was the only other thing in your head. And when you have nothing to do, and your host is as oblivious as you are…. Girls gotta get stress out somehow." Muttered Kurama, turning her head slightly away from Naruto, but keeping her orange eyes connected to Naruto's blue ones.

"I wasn't that oblivious to a woman." Spoke Naruto as he kept his eyes trained on Kurama's own, well, until she hit him with a deadpan face.

"You were so oblivious it wasn't funny." Muttered Kurama in a blank tone, something which made Naruto huff as he brought Kurama closer towards him.

Moving his mouth next to Kurama's ears, Naruto began to whisper.

"Oh really? Who was I oblivious to?" asked Naruto in his whisper, only moving his head back slightly as Kurama pushed him back slightly, raising a single hand up with her single finger up.

"1. Hinata" said Kurama with a grin. Adding a second finger, Kurama spoke once more.

"2. Koyuki, the daimyo of spring/snow country." Said Kurama, placing a second finger up, before a very large grin appeared on her face.

"3. Isaribi 4. Shion 5. Amaru 6. Queen Sara 7. Shizuka. Do I really need to continue?" asked Kurama with her large grin in place as Naruto blinked in shock, before walking away backwards slightly in shock.

"W-what! They were just friends who I helped! And Shion asked me help with her heir! How is that showing that she liked me dattebayo!" shouted Naruto in pure shock, completely ignoring the others who looked at him with confusion.

Kurama kept her grin as she walked up towards him and placed a finger to his chest.

"If a girl pretty much asks you to help them have a child, it definitely means they want you to be more than a "friend" to them baka." Replied Kurama with her grin stretching as Naruto gaped in shock at the reply, before he shook his head and turned his body slightly away from Kurama, arms crossed in denial.

"Hah! As if! There is no way that any of them liked me more than a friend. I could tell! Besides, if I had one of the most perverted men alive on the planet teach me about women, then I know what I'm talking about Kurama." Spoke Naruto in a clear tone as he kept his eyes trained on her, even with his head turned away slightly.

However, before Naruto noticed, he felt Kurama grip onto his ear with two fingers, her grin kept firm as the argument continued.

Noticing that everyone was now watching them, Kurama started to drag Naruto towards a table with her grin in place, only extending further when the cries of pain from Naruto ran through her ears.

Placing the blond down. The female fox sat across from him with a shine in her eyes. Showing the cunning of a fox sparking within the orange orbs.

"Oh? So Jiraiya taught you the difference between lust and love did him?" Asked Kurama rhetorically as she crossed her arms under her breasts, making them seem even larger than they already were.

Naruto nodded instead of answering, before he watched as Kurama stood from her seat and walked towards him, sitting down on his lap with her legs placed beside Naruto's own, her arms wrapped around his neck and her bust pressed against his chest.

She then lowered her head and pushed her cheek against his and began to rub.

"Then what is this Naruto-kun? Love…. Or lust…." Asked Kurama as she continued her sexual rub, causing the blond male to widen his eyes.

He didn't know which it was. He didn't know which it was out of love or lust.

"Well Naruto-kun….. What's your pick….?" Asked the woman, pressing herself as close as possible against Naruto, who began to sweet as both his face and heart began to heat up.

"U-um…. L-lust?" muttered Naruto, as his eyes shut fearing the reaction, before he suddenly felt the woman's weight disappear from his body.

Opening his eyes, he saw Kurama sitting across from him with a smile and shake of her head.

"Seems your wrong Naruto…. The answer was… Neither." Spoke Kurama in a relaxed tone. Eating her yakitori that had just been delivered.

Naruto blinked.

"Neither? But I thought you said it was between lust or love that you did that?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, his blush now gone from his face as he watched the woman eat her chicken.

Grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth. Kurama placed down her chicken on a stick and gave out a sigh.

Moving her eyes to Naruto's own, she watched as the curious blue eyes of Naruto looked into her own.

Giving a huff, Kurama simply waved.

"Never mind. I guess I'm going to have to teach you about emotion's that you were depraved on in both of your lives, well, this life to a lesser extent. But being an orphan nearly each and every time you're alive keeps emotion's like love hard to identify I guess. Thanks for the meal Naruto, I'll see you later." Spoke the woman before she disappeared in a golden Uzumaki swirl.

" **Geez, Kurama-chan got me slightly turned on when she rubbed you. I think I'm quite jealous at that."** Spoke the now known Daruko from within Naruto's mindscape.

Blinking Naruto felt a twitch.

" _Jealous of what? Her being able to pop up anywhere and time with a body? Or the fact that I just got a headache at trying to pick between either love or lust."_ Asked Naruto mentally, causing Daruko to laugh in his head before becoming silent.

Cling, Cling.

Moving his head up from his plate, which now held the cold yakitori, Naruto watched as Rias stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming to the party celebrating my first ever rating game and win. I, along with everyone from the clan of Gremory, are privileged to have you all appear. But before I leave you all to do as you wish. I would like to thank my peerage for lending me their strength during the battle, along with a friend of mine named Naruto. So with that. I would like it if Naruto could stand and get around of applause if it is ok with you all. Now standing, Naruto!" spoke Rias with a clear tone as a mystical light somehow found its way over to him, shining Naruto with a golden light, something which required him to cover his eyes with his arm.

Giving a little wave with the hand not covering his eyes and forehead, Naruto gave a smile towards the other devils in the room. His smile only increasing in size as the room started to clap for him.

Waiting for the claps to finish, Naruto looked up towards the clock near the entrance and gave a sigh.

12:21am

Shaking his head, Naruto decided to leave. Having a slight headache from the party.

And within a flash. Naruto was gone.

(Human world.)

Appearing with a flash, Naruto placed a hand against a wall besides him, helping him stand as he felt his eyes slightly start to drop as he began walking in the direction of his home.

However, his line of though was cut out of his head when he heard an ear piercing scream not too far from him.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto quickly dashed towards the sound of the scream, making good time, Naruto arrived to a sight of a man with white hair and red eyes attempting to slash a woman's head off, but the way he did it seemed as if he was simply prolonging the crying and screaming women soon to be death.

"So human filth! I really hate to be an inconvenience, but I really want to see my dick in that soon to be fucking dead corpse. Understand Filth!" shouted the man with a massive psychotic grin on his face as he gripped the brunette woman's hair and aimed what seemed like an orange glowing silver sword, however, before the madman could thrust his weapon and slice through the woman's throat, he suddenly felt himself being sent away into a skid.

Rolling into a position that he could rise up from. The white haired, blood eyed, man took in the sight of Naruto standing in front of the brunette woman, who now was passed out from shock.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto, his voice sent out in a serious tone, something which made the silver haired man grin at.

"Who am I? Who am I? Who the fuck are you, you sack of human shit! I remember you with near perfect fucking memory you son of a bitch! How could I forget a fucking roof fucking dropping on my fucking head you mother fucker!" Shouted the crazed man as he pointed his sword towards Naruto, who simply scratched his head.

"Sorry, but I have no clue who you are." Muttered Naruto in a casual tone, causing the man to change his expression from a grinning one, into a psychotic one.

"You bastard filthy shit!" shouted the man as he charged at Naruto with incredible speed, something which shocked Naruto as he knew the man in front of him didn't have any other signature from chakra, very underdeveloped chakra. But at the speed the man ran towards him was something defiantly out of a normal human's reach…. Unless you were him anyway, or even a regular shinobi.

Watching as the blade was coming towards him in a stab, Naruto quickly pivoted on his foot, sending the left side of his body parallel with his right, before he threw his right hand out and caught the crazed man's wrist, before flipping him into the wall behind him with a pivot of the foot.

Watching as he sent the man into the wall. Naruto quickly snapped the guy's right wrist, sending the somewhat large blade to the floor, before sending a spinning kick towards the white haired man's head, propelling him across the ground of the alleyway that Naruto found himself in.

Looking down towards the weapon, Naruto quickly picked it up, never noticing the sudden lightness he felt while holding the blade.

Pointing the tip of the blade towards the man, Naruto narrowed his eyes. Making sure to send some layered KI (killer intent) towards the man, who simply dropped to his knees at the small feeling he gained from Naruto.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto once more, causing the man to shout.

"Fucking swine! I'll fucking kill you and the slut behind you! I swear it on the name of Freed Sellzen!" shouted the man as he pulled out a gun and shots rounds rapidly towards Naruto, who simply looked bored as he dodged each one, only to widen his eyes as he felt the slight energy the bullets gave off flying towards the brunette behind him.

Sending a glare towards the man, Naruto disappeared in a flash, picking up the woman before disappearing entirely from the now quiet alleyway.

Within the span of five minutes, Naruto had quickly delivered the, now safe, woman to the hospital, not taking any chance in case he had missed something while he was flashing away.

Reappearing with his final flash, Naruto plummeted to the ground as he felt drained for some reason.

Feeling the soft grass below him, Naruto decided the hell with it, and fell asleep. Missing out on the new sword in his hand glowing in a nice golden colour before changing its shape.

 **And that's it for today, sorry its short, but I really am tired and I didn't want to put this off. So yeah, sorry. Anyway good night people.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people. I'm here with the next chapter, also, I noticed that there wasn't any question's regarding the story, something that makes me slightly tingle on the inside as I fixed a lot of confusion regarding some events. Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Oh, ps. I'm a dude ok. I really don't know how I give off the "girl" vibe, but yeah, pure 100% dude, just letting you all know, reason being because I had some weird messages regarding my gender, some of which caused me to be very disturbed at my own race/gender, girls who read this, some dudes have some weird fetish's and minds. And other guys… Good luck with some of your weird fantasy's/dreams…. Yeah…. With that out of the way! Onto the chapter!**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

" _Dammit…. I should of just hiraishin'd myself towards my room…. What's the cloth I feel on my hand…."_ Thought Naruto, holding his eyes shut as he felt his chest rise and fall with each breath.

Laying against the soft green grass, Naruto clutched his right hand, feeling a strong cloth covered handle, something that didn't sit right with Naruto, as he remembered the blade from his hand not having any type of cloth wrapped around it.

Opening his eyes. Naruto stared at the clear blue sky above, his eyes not damaged as a single cloud shaded his place on the ground.

Staring at the sky for a few more moments. Naruto tilted his head towards his right, his eyes following his head as he went to look towards his right hand, still clinging onto the cloth covered handle.

However, once Naruto landed his eyes upon the blade. He felt his eyes widen themselves further as he looked towards a blade that had a completely different appearance to the blade he collected from the white haired guy named Freed from last night.

Now, before the blade had a similar appearance to that of a long kuris. Now it looked like a katana from his life.

Lifting his right hand up, which also lifted the blade up with it, Naruto looked towards the shiny silver coloured blade metal. Trailing his eyes along with blade, Naruto came upon a golden coloured guard, followed by a red cloth with golden diamonds running through it until the end of the blade that had a golden stud on the bottom, however, it also seemed to have a small opening at the bottom of the blade. What for? Naruto had no clue.

Flipping the blade around, Naruto attempted to use it to help him stand. Only to widen his eyes as the blade's tip sank through the earth with little to no difficulty with the small amount of force.

Pulling the blade out of the ground, Naruto smoothly stood himself up, holding the blade in his right hand as he stared at the weapon with amazement. The silver shine of the blade simply hypnotising him as he stared at the blade.

Shaking his head out of it. Naruto then threw the blade into his left hand, almost feeling natural as he held the blade within his hand, his right hand slightly more comfortable than his left, but still natural in both.

Looking towards the tree's that surrounded his home, Naruto felt his blood surging for a moment as he moved his eyes from his blade to the trees.

Moving his right foot forward, Naruto began to walk… Then he moved into a fast walk, soon followed by a slow jog. Soon that slow jog turned into a speeding dash as Naruto, with blade in hand, ran towards the large trees.

And with a flash of blond and silver, tree after tree fell. Nothing standing in front of Naruto stood as he sliced through tree after tree with the simplest swing.

Closing his eyes, Naruto jumped into the air and swapped his hands with the blade, now holding it in his right hand, Naruto snapped his eyes open as he forced himself towards the ground, his right hand forcing the blade down through the air as he fell.

If anyone was watching however, they would see a brilliant shine of gold following him as he slashed through the air.

Landing on the ground, Naruto fell onto his ass as he held his sword in his right hand.

Staring at the tree in front of him, Naruto grew an expression of awe as the thick long tree split into two. Standing up, Naruto stared at the sword once more, before sealing it away in his wrist.

"That weapon's stupidly sharp. I hadn't put much force in my swings… And yet… It sliced full grown trees near instantly…" muttered Naruto as he turned away from the tree slaughter and walked back towards his clearing and home.

Walking back into the clearing, Naruto turned back to the fallen trees and clapped his hands together, eyes narrowing in concentration.

" **Onmyoton: revival of the fallen tree's!"** shouted Naruto, using his yin-yang release for the first time since his rebirth.

Holding his hands together. Naruto watched as the tree's he previously cut slowly go back together. Naruto gnashed his teeth together as he began to shake, sweat soon following his shaking as single beads began to form on Naruto's forehead as the trees returned back into their original, uncut, state.

Seeing that his jutsu was complete, Naruto moved his hands away from each other and wiped the sweat off his face as he huffed.

It didn't matter that he had a near perfect understanding of chakra from Hagoromo when he gave him his yang chakra, and apparently yin if the crescent moon on his left hand had anything to say, but it was still hard to use techniques that he himself hadn't practiced at all, let alone to a large scale.

Getting rid of the sweat, Naruto turned back around to his house and began to walk, only to stop and duck as a black object sailed over his head.

Lifting his head up, Naruto watched as the object that flew by his head flip and land on the ground, that previous object showing to be a black coloured cat.

"Kuroka..." Muttered Naruto as he looked towards the grinning cat.

"Naruto-kun, don't sound so unhappy to see me-Nya!" meowed the little cat, which soon transformed into the nekomata devil Kuroka.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oh sorry Kuroka, but I'm a bit busy at the moment, ya know, school and all." Replied Naruto in a sheepish tone, only to go into a limbo position as the cat lady flew over him once more. Moving back into a standing position, Naruto twisted himself to face Kuroka once more, before he widened his eyes as another person wrapped their arms around his waist.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto widened his eyes as he saw Sona, however, like before at the rating game, he felt something slightly off, however, before he could figure out what, he felt Sona tighten her hold before giving a very cat like grin.

That set something off in his head.

Sending a burst of chakra through his body, Naruto watched as Kuroka replaced the student club president's position.

However, before he could do anything, the cat woman clawed at his shirt. Spilling his blond onto the woman's hand, something which brought the woman a small smirk…. Before Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke, causing the cat woman to narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"Dammit-Nya!"

(City)

Walking through the city felt nice. Not needing to worry about a maniac rouge devil appearing randomly, no super natural crap appearing near him and the best part? No one asking for his help.

Yeah, it felt good to go for a walk after cutting a good amount of a forest within the span of a few seconds.

Raising a hand towards his hair to scratch an itch, Naruto watched the street light change red, allowing him and other's to cross the street as the cars came to a halt.

However. Mid-way through the crossing, Naruto felt his eyes slightly widen in shock as he gained his clones memories. Not only did he just find out that Kuroka was the one who nearly rapped him during Rias's rating game and not Sona, something which made Naruto give a slight sigh of relief as why he almost got raped by Sona was answered, but then came another question. How did Kuroka hide herself from him? Sure he was shocked stupid at the fact that Sticked Sona seemed to want to rape him, but other than that. He should have noticed the nature chakra around Kuroka, unless if she wasn't gathering any… But still…

Shaking his head, Naruto simply crossed the rest of the road with his hands behind his head. He could worry about Kuroka later.

" **Ohhhhh dammit Naruto-baka! I wanted you to rip Kuroka-Chan's kimono off again!"** shouted Daruko, something which made Naruto stop as his inner voice now sounded like a woman's.

" _Daruko? That you? Oh what am I saying, who else lives in my head. Madara?"_ asked Naruto rhetorically as he walked into one of the many shops his city had.

" **maybe."** Spoke a deep masculine voice, something that scared the absolute shit out of him.

" _W-what! M-madara!"_ mentally shouted Naruto as he went ramrod straight and stopped all movement, something which made every onlooker think that the blond was on drugs or something.

" **Nope! Now. Getting back to ripping Kuroka's kimono…."** Spoke Daruko once more, her voice going back to normal, Naruto shook his head.

" _Never mind, I'm blocking you out for the next few hours."_ Spoke Naruto, seriously pissed at his inner voice for making him think Madara was somewhere back in his head.

" **Wha-?"** Daruko didn't even get to start before being cut off.

Stopping by a ramen café with the shopping centre, Naruto quickly got himself an order of two chicken ramen's before sitting down in the café's seats. Waiting for his ramen, Naruto began to look around inside the shop for no particular reason. However, just as he almost finished looking, Naruto came upon a sight that shocked him to his core.

Across from the ramen shop he was sitting at. Was a store that sold anime and manga. But what reason was Naruto shocked for? Maybe the big sign that said. "Half-price on Naruto & Naruto shippuden anime and manga sets!"

 **And there we go, short chapter I know, but I really wanted to put a chapter up for you guys and girls and I know that it's a bit bad. Even I know it is, but I just completely got a brain strain from two days ago after making a chapter for my Naruto with gamer elements fiction which I just put up. It had a lot of my time two days ago to do, so I just got a headache. I shall redeem myself on my next chapter people. I promise you all. Anyway, yeah leave a question + review and I shall see you guys next on my next post. Later people, once again sorry for the bad chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people, Narutonega here with the next chapter and I am happy to announce that I have finally gotten my mojo back and I am ready to write a good chapter for you guys and girls. Anyway, yeah… Sorry about the chapter before, although quite a lot of you liked it, so yeah thanks for that. Anyway… Onto the question portion!**

 **1: Wouldn't Rias know about Naruto & Naruto shippuden because she's an otaku?**

 **A: No she wouldn't, as I plan to make Naruto's anime and manga somewhat old in this fic, as it will be shown in the chapter.**

 **2: Why change the sword? (PM question)**

 **A: I really hated rapidly's look, although, I did base the newest sword look off a certain game that originated on the original Xbox back in somewhere 2004-2006. I'll give you an imaginary cookie if you can find out what the blade is via description if correct.**

 **3: Is jiraiya the one who created the Naruto shippuden and Naruto manga?**

 **A: Sadly no, I hadn't even thought of having a reincarnation of jiraiya to write out Naruto's life/story, even unintentional as he would only be a reincarnation without his own memory. So yeah…. Sorry if you thought jiraiya was going to be in the story…. Yeah…**

 **Anyway, back to the story! Oh yeah, before I forget. This chapter is the like in-between part of the Excalibur arc, because I doubt that every event is set up the next day, there must always have been like a few days separating each event, so expect a small gap in-between main events like Irina's and Xenovia's appearance and all, but don't worry. Xenovia and Irina will appear next chapter.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

"No…. Fucking….. Way….." muttered a blond sitting down on his couch, his two take away ramen bowls sitting forgotten and soggy on the coffee table in front of him.

Naruto stared at the book in his hand. A book that shouldn't exist, hell, there was no fucking possible way for it to be real.

Back at the mall, he thought he was just imagining things when he saw the sign. He couldn't possibly be a simple drawing and TV show right? Even if it was relatively "old" by everyone's standards, hell, there was only one set for sale, which being the only non-damaged copy left on the planet. And even then people weren't interested in the series and book.

Looking towards his hand with his blue eyes, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the book/manga currently within his hand.

The manga was the first volume of the dubbed "Naruto shippuden" which featured him just after his two and a half year trip with Ero-sennin.

Shaking his head and looking towards his left. Naruto gave a slight sigh at the neatly stacked "Naruto" manga volumes.

All through today after the mall, the only thing he did was just read. Read his life story written in pictures and words on a small book.

Looking one more towards his hands were the first volume of Naruto shippuden resided, Naruto placed the book to his right and stood up. He had enough. He couldn't read any more about the things behind the scenes of his life.

Now, when you look at it from Naruto's perspective, he hadn't seen how the sandamie died. He hadn't seen how much better everyone seemed than him during the manga, apart from near the end where he matched Sasuke and all… But the thing what got Naruto was…. How it matched his memories perfectly.

His battle at the wave, his chunin exams, and the missions he had during his younger genin years, him meeting all his friends and his battle with Sasuke at the valley of the end…. It was an exact copy of his life in ink and colour, with the exception of medical chakra being blue in the manga while in his life it was green. But apart from that? It was perfect down to a breath and heartbeat.

Walking outside towards his training clones, Naruto walked onto the large lake/pond he had created with the place and sat down. Using chakra to hold himself up as he looked towards the sky.

"I know that my life was real. I lived it and died in it. But… Apparently I'm just a book to everyone else, an imaginary shinobi who lived through the hurt of being Kurama's jinchuuriki and a lonely child who lost his grandad at the age of thirteen… But seeing how close the manga was to my yearly genin years… I can guess that the books would have a perfect reflection of my life on paper, only shortened down as you can't fit years of life into a book I guess… But if you think about it… Even if the book doesn't go far or wide… the legacy of the person continues on… Even if they don't originate from the world they were born into…" Muttered Naruto, before closing his eyes and letting a tear go down his cheek as he smiled.

"…. This way…. I got a chance to see Ero-sennin, Baa-chan and my friends…. I might even get to see pictures of kaa-chan and tou-san if the "Naruto shippuden" is another mirror image…" Spoke Naruto softly as he began to stand up off his small lake.

Keeping his eyes shut, Naruto released a chuckle as a thought occurred to him.

"… I can even learn some jutsu's from the books… Of course not the handsign's… But how they look and work…." Spoke Naruto in a happy tone, his eyes now open as he looked towards the lake and seeing a perfect reflection on the water's surface.

" **I wonder if there's a me in the books."** Questioned Daruko, getting a shrug from Naruto.

" _Probably, but only in dude form as I only found out you were a girl in this life. Not the previous one."_ Commented Naruto as he walked inside his home, shutting the door behind him gently as he walked towards his couch once more, picking up the first volume of "Naruto shippuden" as he sank into his comfortable couch.

Ding

Cue twitches in the corner of Naruto's eyes, something that Daruko also had as she wanted to see what was in the Japanese version of a comic.

Standing up with book in hand. Naruto began to walk towards the front door, already sensing Rias's energy signature along with Akeno's if he was correct.

Walking up to the door, Naruto stopped with hand barely grazing the door handle.

" _Why did they not just teleport into my home?"_ Thought Naruto as his hand was still barely touching the handle as he began to think, however, his train of thought was interrupted by Daruko.

" **Your seals remember."** Spoke Daruko in a bored tone as she watched through Naruto's eyes, awaiting to see the large breasts of both Akeno and Rias.

Mentally slapping his face at the fact he forgot that he armed his place to the teeth with seals, something he had to pat his clones on the back for learning at a fast rate, Naruto gripped the door handle with his left hand before twisting it, unlocking the door and seals that prevented those not keyed into the building to open. Swinging the door to the left, Naruto came upon the sight of both Rias and Akeno in their regular school cloths with different expressions upon both their faces, Rias being slightly ticked if the twitch said anything, and Akeno who had a happy/relaxed expression what reason? He had no clue?

Lifting his right hand with his book in hand, Naruto gave a small wave.

"Hey Rias-chan, Akeno-chan." Spoke Naruto in a carefree tone, something that ticked Rias off further and made Akeno giggle slightly.

Walking forward with her eye still twitching. Rias raised a single finger and pointed it towards Naruto's chest, before poking him a few times, grinning happily at the slight crunching sound her finger made with each poke, something Naruto seemed to ignore as he looked at her in confusion.

"Where were you during the party? After your little dance, you disappeared." Spoke Rias in a calm tone, still poking Naruto's chest, secretly getting off from the sound of her finger breaking his chest, only for him to heal it before her second poke.

Naruto blinked.

"Um… I left after the dance because I was bored… Why?" asked Naruto, slightly getting annoyed at Rias's finger cracking his collarbone with every poke.

Rias stopped her finger before moving her hands onto her waist and moving her head forward with an annoyed face.

"Well. As you should know. It's quite hard to thank someone who was supposed to be a "guest of honour" when there not even there! Hell, you didn't even say you were going home and left! Dammit Naruto." Spoke Rias in an annoyed tone, only getting angrier as Naruto scratched his head with his left hand.

"Oh yeah…. I probably should have mentioned something… Oh well, forgive and forget right?" said Naruto with a cheesy grin, something that made the quiet Akeno laugh behind her hand as she watched Rias glare towards the blond.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes glazed over for a moment, before refocusing on both Akeno and Rias.

"Hey, do you two want to have some lunch or something? I recently got a certain anime I want to watch and I decided I might as well finish the first half of the entire anime before reading the manga of the second part as I have already read the first half and want to see the manga animated. Trust me, your heads will explode from what it's based on, believe me when I say it was a massive shock to myself." Spoke Naruto with a slight grin as he watched Akeno look towards Rias, who seemed to have her eyes glazed over, similar to how his own went a moment ago.

"did you say anime?" asked Rias in a calm and deathly quiet tone, something which made Naruto sweat as he thought she was going to kill him for even saying the word.

Feeling a bead of sweat drip down his neck, Naruto shakily nodded his head.

"U-um yea-yeah." Replied Naruto. Preparing to use his hiraishin to teleport Rias away from his house, however, that train of thought disappeared as Rias grabbed both Akeno's and his own wrist before dragging them towards his kitchen/living room, something that had him scratching his head as he summoned a clone to close the door as he was dragged.

Arriving towards their destination. Both Rias and Akeno came upon the sight of what seemed like a three course meal made for over a large group of people.

On the kitchen table, spread out into separate groups, were cakes, sandwiches, snacks, rice, chicken, fish you name it, there was nearly one of every food stacked upon that single table and sorted into groups, and how they fitted? Neither had a clue, although, the shit eating grin Naruto had on told them something that Naruto knew.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto grinned as he walked towards where the "Naruto" anime disks were.

"Well, feel free to grab whatever you like. I did make all the food, so there is no point in it going to waste now is there?" asked Naruto rhetorically as he walked towards his large TV which had a self-placed DVD drive imbedded into the Large flat screen.

Seeing as how Naruto allowed them, both Rias and Akeno grabbed a plate and began to fill it up with some of their favourite foods that just happened to be created by Naruto.

Placing the first season disk of "Naruto", Naruto moved towards his couch. Making sure that both Rias and Akeno couldn't see him, Naruto held his hands behind his back and manifested a bowl of ramen through the power of yin-yang release Onmyoton.

Sitting down on the couch with his hot chicken ramen. Naruto held a hand out towards the coffee table and watched with a grin as three clear glass's appeared, soon filled with water. The cups were soon then joined by a large amounts of assortments like soft drink and tea.

Seeing as how both Akeno and Rias were turning slightly, Naruto quickly pressed the play button on the main menu, stopping any chance of both Rias and Akeno from seeing the main title, although, he didn't know how far it would go into the first chapter before he appeared.

Pausing the video during the first scene, Naruto watched as Rias and Akeno walked around from the couch and sat beside him, Akeno to his left and Rias to his right, something which caused some warning bells in his head to go off, not by a lot, but a little bit.

Turning his head between the two girls with a grin, Naruto excitedly exclaimed.

"So…. You ready for a shock?" asked Naruto with his grin held onto his face, only widening at the weirded nod, before her expression changed into an excited child as she stared towards the screen.

Before proceeding any further, Naruto looked towards Akeno and pointed towards Rias, who was oblivious to his pointing, although, she was getting annoyed at waiting for the thing to start.

Moving his eyes quickly towards Akeno's and back to Rias's head, Naruto quickly mumbled out a, "do you know why she's like that?" Akeno's reply was a subtle giggle and a whisper of "Otaku for anything anime + manga related." Something which caused Naruto to grin and chuckle to himself about.

Lifting the remote towards the TV with a grin, Naruto pressed play as he then picked up his ramen and began eating.

"Well, prepare to be amazed." Spoke Naruto before he raised a large amount of noodles to his mouth.

(1 hour and 6-minutes later)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEAEA!"

"HEAHEHAHEAHEHAHEAHAHHA!"

"….. Son of a bitch…." Muttered Naruto as both he and the two girls stared at and watched a certain scene. What was that scene you say? Oh, just an average scene of Naruto and Sasuke lip locked at the academy with everyone watching.

At the beginning of the anime, both Akeno and Rias couldn't believe what they were seeing, The anime began with a blond child with whisker like marks running away from two older men, who seemed to be chasing after the blond wearing an orange jump suit with the jacket unzipped and showing a black tee-shirt underneath. Apparently, the kid graffiti'd all over the past village leader's face's that were chiselled into a mountain that shadow's the village in a sign of respect. However, when they were running, both the girls widened their eyes when the two older men called out towards the blond child. A name that actually shocked them to the bone… That name? Naruto…. Then, when they thought it was a pure coincidence that the main character, that being the blond, looked similar to the blond sitting in between them, whisker marks and all. So imagine the surprise they had when the episode title, that appeared in bold white writing was "enter Naruto Uzumaki" through their entire shocked states, neither noticed Naruto take pictures of the shocked two, Rias having her mouth wide open in shock, and Akeno having pointed towards Naruto and faced him with a blank face.

However, the three continued to watch the show, seeing as how they were interested when Naruto mentioned something along the lines of "Oh I remember that" or "I was a bit sloppy with that jump" Implementing that he either was the person based off the anime, something that didn't seem that logical, or he was actually the child within the anime, but then that was also shot down when they, Akeno and Rias, never had seen a random human fight against devils, angels or fallen angels, then there was the yokai as well. Yep, they haven't ever seen that happen before. A regular human battling their likes? As if!

Cue Naruto sneezing behind his forearm.

The trio watched episode after episode. Never noticing as time went by. Before the trio realised it, it had become morning once more, something which shocked both Akeno and Rias, as the rising sun simply meant that they had been here since yesterday's mid-day to today's morning, simply watching "Naruto" But how could they not stop watching? They just absolutely fell in love with the idea behind the story, hell, they even could admit that the Naruto within the story was just adorable. When Naruto heard that, he nodded his head sagely as if he was hearing his own words of wisdom being spread, something that confused them as while their Naruto had the same name as the main character, it wasn't like they were talking about him….

Standing up. Both Rias and Akeno stretched their backs, pushing their breasts up into the air as they got the kinks out of their backs from sitting down so long.

Turning towards their blond companion, both Rias and Akeno smiled.

"Thanks for that Naruto. It was really good tasting food you had made…. Could be do this again sometime… I want to see how the show ends…" Muttered Rias with an embarrassed blush as she looked away, causing Naruto to tilt his head with his eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Why are you blushing Rias-chan? Of course you and Akeno can come over to watch it again. You don't have to be embarrassed about wanting to watch an anime with other's you know." Spoke Naruto, before turning his head towards Akeno, who was staring at the paused image of Naruto with rasengan in hand as he was going to rasengan a spy named Kabuto.

"Hey Akeno-chan, next time we defiantly need some of your specially made tea, while mine was decent, yours are just perfect." Spoke Naruto with a smile, causing the woman to be knocked out of her slight trance, before turning her head towards Naruto and smiling.

When Naruto saw that smile, he made sure he remembered to get Akeno alone at a later date. It was a smile he remembered all too well back in his original life, he sure as hell wasn't going to let someone he knew hold those eyes… But there was something that intrigued him when she looked towards the TV with the image of him about to pop kabuto's chest with a rasengan… And that was hope, there wasn't a lot, but there was a glimmer of hope as she stared at the TV screen and towards him.

"I will next time Naruto-kun." Spoke Akeno as she began to walk with Rias towards the back exit, where they disappeared in a Gremory summoning circle.

Watching as they went. Naruto looked towards the screen once more and smiled.

"Dam I looked badass."

 **And there we go. Hope that was a good chapter for you all, anyway, remember to ask about anything you're unsure of and I shall explain it to you in the next chapter. Anyway, hope it makes up for my last chapter and I will see you guys and girls on a later date. Laters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Narutonega here with the next chapter… Yeah I got nothing to say today. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **1: Is Naruto ever going to be a part of Rias's peerage?**

 **A: No. I will not have Naruto become a devil at all, even if he dies I would simply get him back through another way.**

 **2: Will Naruto be able to learn sub-elements like magnet release even though he is in a different life?**

 **A: yes. Chakra is both physical and spiritual energy, reason being that the chakra you have will always be the same with a small bit changed, and example is Ashura-Hashirama-Naruto, their chakra's being the same/similar, due to being the reincarnation of the previous. However, I have screwed the chain up, as Naruto will always be revived as himself and not passed on k.**

 **3: Who is the writer for the Naruto and Naruto shippuden stories?**

 **A: Name has been lost in time, as I had slightly hoped I made clear enough by saying that his, Naruto's, stories were old within the highschool dxd dimension, that single set being the last of its kind.**

 **4: Was Naruto's eyes glazing meant to mean something?**

 **A: No. it was only him getting the memories of a clone using the Onmyoton element to create food on the table for him to try. I had hinted that he was working on that as he created ramen behind his back as he was getting ready to play his anime.**

 **5: Does Rias and Akeno now know of Naruto's life?**

 **A: No. Although it was Naruto's life, I had made Rias and Akeno think that while probable, it wasn't true, as while this Naruto is the Naruto of the past, he hasn't exactly done a lot of things, apart from his kage bushin and rasengan, so they think that he might of got the understanding of chakra from the anime, along with the abilities…. Yeah, just go with the explanation I just gave ok. It will make life a lot easier for me… I'm begging here….**

 **Anyway. Onto the chapter now.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

" _Clear blue skies. Nice soothing wind caressing my face and whiskers… And a nice shiny sun… Who the fuck is going to attempt to kill me in the next few minutes."_ Thought Naruto rhetorically as he moved his head around. Watching as civilians simply walked past and around him minding their own business as if he hadn't just stopped randomly.

Shaking his head with a sigh escaping his mouth. Naruto simply tucked his hands inside his black dress pants pockets as he continued walking through the city, towards the mall he found the story of his life… Literally… Reason being for this?

….. Rias corrupted him…. But thankfully not to her…. Level…

It had only been a week, and him, Rias and Akeno had finished the entire "Naruto" and "Naruto shippuden" anime, with Rias now "borrowing" his manga as his story is incredibly hard to find anywhere on the planet. What reason? He had no clue. But it was fun watching Rias beg him for the next volume of the manga he had, but alas, he had also been giving his manga to Akeno, who had a weird look to her eyes every time she looks between both either the manga/anime him, and himself. It had confused him why, but hey. If she wanted something and it was important. She would eventually talk to him about it… Or Issei in that regard….

Seriously? What's with every girl liking a pervert in this world? Ok supernatural people in this world. His highschool classmates prove that normal human's hate the so called "red dragon emperor" for his perverted nature… Must be something in the water down in the underworld or something.

Walking through the mall once more, Naruto watched as many people walked by with their friends and family, something that caused Naruto to sigh a bit. Reason being that there was a different ending to the manga than his own, that being him happily the seventh hokage with hinata being his wife and two children. That being Boruto and Himawari…. For some reason…. That ending felt worse than his own. After all. Imagine him if he remembered that instead of himself and Sasuke dying at the valley instead. He would have the emotions of having a family and all. If he was to be surrounded by the devils he knew, he would be breaking down into tears each and every time he felt like he was betraying a memory of hinata. And while that ending was nice, his life… His current life… Is a life he wished he had before back in his original life. A life where he wasn't hated at the beginning. A life that he himself could control without the need of being hunted and prosecuted for no reason other than being a jinchuuriki…. A life he, and only he, could control to his liking. If he wanted to be a devil, Rias wouldn't think 2 seconds on it now, possibly also Sona if asked. He wanted to travel the world? Chakra mother fuckers, he ain't going to need a plane to fly. Although… Having a family would be nice…. Maybe…. Maybe one day in the future…

Shaking his head from the thoughts. Naruto walked into the anime/manga shop once more, the shop's name being "anamanga" in a fancy font.

Giving a small wave and smile to the woman who had originally served him his "Naruto" manga + anime set, Naruto walked off into the corner of the shop that held even more manga + anime sets, intent on getting a few to both read and watch himself since finishing his own story a day or two ago.

Moving his eyes across the small stands, a few catching his attention as he went by, Naruto blinked as he reached the end of the stands. Moving his eyes back to the few that caught his attention, Naruto grinned as he read the title of the first thing set that came to view. Walking towards the clerk, Naruto placed all his sets onto the table, making the woman with soft curly brown hair widen her brown eyes as he bought a few of the expensive sets, something that no one really did, and if they did, it would only be a single set… Apart from her final "Naruto" set that Naruto himself purchased.

Giving the blond man a smile, the clerk rung up the items and placed them in a bag. Giving the woman a smile and a wink, Naruto gave the woman the exact amount for the purchase before picking up his bag and walking away with his smile, only growing when he heard the woman give a sad sigh as he left.

Walking out of the mall. Naruto pulled out a small note book from his right pocket and flicked it open. Inside the small notebook was everything Naruto had learned from both the anime and manga, the theories of medical ninjutsu, illusion jutsu, along with a very large list of ninjutsu that has been categorised in their respected elements and what he thinks for rank categories ranging from E-rank to SSS-rank, the reason for the SSS-rank being that jutsu like Madara's "Limbo" was far above an S-rank. So it was to make it more realistic in "level" terms that jutsu like his previous " **tailed beast: Rasenshuriken** " and even Sasuke's super Susanoo arrow at their final fight… Dam he wished he could do that… Stupid Uchiha with super steroid enhanced eyes…

Using some slight wind chakra, Naruto watched as page after page flew over the small notebook, making sure that he had placed the black lightning technique he saw Darui use back in the anime, he was too busy to write it down during watching the anime a few days ago, reason being he had really gotten drawn into the shinobi war "arch" with the fillers of course pissing him off, but for him, it was nice seeing how his friends were doing in their own time, so no complete hate for the fillers from him.

Giving a small smile as he walked across the street, Naruto suddenly narrowed his eyes as he felt two new signature's enter his range. However, the reason he had payed attention to the two signature's was due to the fell they gave, the feel of "holy" he guessed, similar to how Asia felt before becoming a devil…

So, being the good natured shinobi badass he was. Naruto simply turned into an alley way before disappearing with a Shunshin, reappearing on the roof of a nearby building that was overlooking the two signatures, who were hiding their features with what was a cream coloured cloak that had a hood attached to it.

Suddenly Naruto felt a ping from his seal. Originating from his own sword.

Summoning his sword, Naruto held the blade out in front of him as the blade shined for a moment, before he felt a slight pull towards the two down the bottom.

Blinking. Naruto moved the sword towards their direction for a second. Making sure that he held a good grip on the blade as he was on a roof, and a falling sword would probably either kill someone with the blade itself, or the blunt damaging the hilt and guard could do from the height.

Suddenly the blade stopped glowing, well, stopped glowing enough so that it wasn't as bright as before, it did still leave a silver aura around it though.

Looking back at the targets, Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the two cloaked covered people look in his direction, they also appeared to now be heading for him as well.

Sealing his sword in his wrist once more, Naruto gave a large grin, before turning around and smacking his ass at the two looking cloaked figures, who seemed to speed up their walking speed in his direction.

Turning back around so that a majority of his back was towards them with his head slightly tilted, enough so that his mouth and a single eye were visible, Naruto mouthed out a quick "Catch me if you can." Something that the two seemed to understand as they were once again walking towards his building in a faster walking pace.

Grinning once more. Naruto simply jumped off the right side of the building, skidding down between the two large buildings that were beside each other with his feet and hands, something that Naruto hadn't even felt as his body slid down the building and onto the alley floor below.

Feeling that the signatures weren't far from his own position, Naruto widened his grin as he dashed into the alley, a building blocking the direction he was running towards.

Soon the thuds of four feet rang through the clearing as the two owners of said feet moved towards Naruto's last known position. Arriving towards the dead end, one of the cloaked figures smashed a black, skin tight, gloved hand next to the wall beside them as they looked on into the empty dead end.

"Dammit! We had one! We should have simply ran! Who cares what others would think! This was for a fragment of Excalibur!" shouted a feminine voice behind the cream coloured cloak, only getting a nod from the other cloaked figure next to her.

"Yea, I guess we should have. Quick! Pray to the lord and ask for forgiveness for our failure!" spoke the second cloaked figure, also having a feminine tone as she, like her partner, moved her two, skin tight, black gloves in front of her chest and muttered a quick " Please forgive us for our failure. Amen!"

Suddenly the two stopped when they felt a sharp object pointed towards their neck, the owner not having a single emotion on his face as he held the blade to their throats.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto, his blue eyes cold with seriousness. Well, not that they could see him, as for one, he was behind them, and two, he was under the **Toton** technique, basically, a technique that makes you transparent and impossible to see, however, he did have to release wind chakra around him to cover his scent from the two.

The two figures seemed to freeze, before the figure on the left gave a growl.

"Like we would tell you Excalibur thief!" spoke the woman on the left with an angry tone.

Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Excalibur thief? Sorry lady, but I don't even know what an Excalibur is, so the thief part is wrong." Replied Naruto, only to widen his eyes as the lady to his right somehow had a spike shoot out from her cloak.

Dashing backwards, Naruto watched as the two cloaked woman pulled out a sword each. The one on the left pulled out a large blue custom broadsword with a gold trim, although, it looks as if she summoned the blade as the blade itself would be impossible to fit in her cloak, which somehow had the ability to shadow the two woman's face's.

The woman on the right however had a shiny silver blade in the form of a simple short sword.

Naruto couldn't help but let a small grin appear on his face as the two attempted to find him. His **Toton** jutsu holding firm as he stood a few metres away from the two cloaked woman. However, his jutsu didn't matter when the lady with the massive blue sword slashed in his general direction, shooting what appears like a gold line of pure energy down the alley way.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto summoned a tri-ponged kunai and held it within his hands, using the unique hiraishin he had created to suck up the attack and send it somewhere else, preferably under the lake near his home.

Seeing the attack fade, Naruto dashed towards the two and re-sealed his kunai, using his two free hands to grip the girls hidden face's and disappear with a flash with the two in hand.

Reappearing in the forest near his home, Naruto threw the two through a tree. He couldn't take his chances with the lady with the blue sword, however, he also noticed that he could have just grabbed the blade, but there was also the short sword that the other woman had. He doubted that only one of the weapons had power, and he couldn't risk people getting hurt if the short silver blade could do something similar to the large blue one.

Releasing the **Toton** jutsu as he didn't see the point of it anymore, Naruto held a hand in front of him, summoning his trusty rasengan as he waited for the two woman to attack one more.

And with a few moments… They did…

Watching as one of the cloaked figures dash towards him, Naruto was prepared to slam his rasengan in the face of the attacker, but widened his eyes when he saw a spear appear from the woman's cloak. How did a spear fit in there? Was it summoned?

Dodging slightly towards the right, Naruto watched as the spear head went by him, before ducking his head, missing a swinging kick aimed towards his head. However, Naruto once again felt alarm bells go through his head from the weapon that was still held by the woman.

Turning his eyes around slightly, Naruto widened them even further as a scythe blade was sailing towards his back, narrowing his eyes, Naruto gripped on the blade handle before grinning.

"Surge!" shouted Naruto as he forced lightning chakra through his hand into the blade, shocking the woman as she let go of her blade, her fist clenching as the lightning chakra took its course.

However, before Naruto could examine the blade, he jumped into the air as a golden wave of destruction. Twisting in the air, Naruto threw the scythe within his hand towards the cloaked figure near the back of the clearing, something which apparently shocked the woman as she hastily brought her own sword up to defend herself.

Dropping to the ground in a crouch, Naruto watched in slight shock as the cloaked figure knocked the mid-air scythe towards her companion, who then changed the weapon into a regular short sword.

Getting out of his crouch, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he lifted both his hands to his sides. Sending pure lightning chakra towards the palms of his hands with enough concentration to paralyse a devil.

Dashing forward with the speed of a demon, Naruto slammed a palm onto the girl with the large blue sword, effectively making her drop to the ground with her weapon firmly clutched within her hand.

Turning around, Naruto was effectively shocked he stared at the second cloaked figure, who had her hood blown off from his speed.

Looking at her chest nut twin tails, her beautiful violet eyes, and adorable face. Naruto could only stare in shock as he muttered a single name.

"Irina."

 **And there we go. Irina and Xenovia are here! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter as I had writing it, which was actually a lot, as I was excited to have Xenovia and Irina appear in the story as I plan to have them both under Naruto's "harem" so to speak. Reason being as the actual show being a harem, it kind of makes sense to give Naruto a harem. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see a review and question later on. Anyway, I'll see you all later in my next chapter, keep it real everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people, back with the next and newest chapter here. Sorry that I didn't have it up yesterday like I planned, got a massive headache that bed riddened me, seriously, couldn't move from the amount of pain I got from it. Anyway, hope you all are enjoying my story so far, and thanks for the 100k views along with the quite a lot (for a few months old fiction) favourites and followers. Still love how much reviews you guys and girls give, they make my day, especially since everyone seems to enjoy it now since I un-fucked the story after chapter 5-6 and 7… I think… But yeah. Hope you all enjoy the fic as much as possible.**

 **On a side note, I am planning on doing another Naruto and highschool DxD fic, where Naruto will be starting out weeks before the beginning of highschool DxD where he is the same Naruto from the fourth shinobi war, only the events that happened after (Naruto the last + Boruto). So why tell you all this? I want your opinions in my idea. Before I also forget, I plan to write a Naruto x Rosario vampire fanfic with Naruto and Moka as the pairing…. Yeah… I just can't stop writing things as it just gets me grinning at the things I can write, although, some aren't the best options as you all can agree with…. But I do have a reason for this, that reason being that when I reach the end of season three stage, currently we are in the beginning of season 2 stage of story, I won't be able to write anything as I wouldn't know what happens after and I would only be able to write what I know…. So yeah… for me to continue it would require wait for season 4 of highschool DxD when I get up to it, this one, the new one I'm planning, will be its own after season 3.**

 **Now onto the question's!**

 **1: Is Naruto getting a harem?**

 **A: yes. Naruto Uzumaki is getting a harem. Although, Naruto's harem will grow a bit slow, as in, it won't be like a pack of dominoes where everyone falls one after the other. There will be space's in-between each member. Also, just because I said that Irina and Xenovia are in the harem, they won't be attached to the hip with Naruto until later on, when Both Irina and Xenovia become their respected characters, being angel and devil. Reason being that since I have only watched the anime, which is up to season 3, I don't have any clue about what happens after the final episode of "highschool DxD BorN." Because of this, I need to have the characters in their respected settings. It doesn't mean that Naruto can't change the events, just that he also has to follow the main "road" the series goes currently… Yeah, not as much of a highschool DxD knowledge wiz as Naruto and Naruto shippuden wiz… Sorry I guess….**

 **And that is pretty much it… Kinda disappointed as there was only 1 question… But eh. Just means that you all are understanding what's going on so far, so that's good news.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Bijuu talk/monsters"**

" _ **Bijuu think/monsters"**_

 **Rasengan**

 **Don't own Naruto or highschool Dxd**

Naruto could only stare in shock towards Irina, who, now being able to see Naruto's face clearly, also held an expression of shock as blue eyes met violet.

Releasing the pent up lightning chakra that was surging through his hand. Naruto began to walk slowly towards Irina, his legs and body shaking from the disbelief of seeing a childhood friend for the first time in years.

"N-Naruto…." Muttered Irina as she followed Naruto's example by walking towards her friend. Time seemed to slow for her as the image of her childhood with Naruto and Issei flew by the two friends. However. That stopped when Irina caught the scent of something.

The scent of a devil.

And where did the scent come from… In front of her…. From Naruto…

Walking towards each other with a few centimetres apart. Naruto moved his hands out wide, a smile appearing on his face as he was prepared to hug his old friend… That was before he widened his eyes in shock as the silver blade of Irina's rammed right through his stomach.

Throwing a hand up towards his mouth, Naruto felt himself cough up a glob of blood from his throat.

Removing his blood covered hand from his mouth. Naruto stared into Irina's sad violet orbs as blood began to spill from the edges of his lips.

"W-Why…. Irina…." Asked Naruto as Irina dug the blade further into his stomach.

However, To Naruto's shock, Irina smiled happily.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Being killed by a holy sword and user will cleanse your soul and release you from your devil sins." Spoke Irina in a soft tone. Staring into the blue confused orbs as more blood pooled out from Naruto's lips.

Moving his arms to grab Irina's shoulders to support himself. Naruto could only stare at the now blurry image of Irina.

"B-b-but…I-I-I'm…." began Naruto, only to feel another sword pointed at the back of his head.

"Don't move devil. No matter if you can hide your devil power, your scent will be the same." Spoke Irina's partner, a woman with short blue hair and a small green coloured fringe with a twin set of yellow coloured eyes.

Naruto widened his eyes at that.

"S-s-sce-scent…. B-b-but… I-I'm…. Not…. A… Devil…." Finished Naruto as he fell onto the floor, the sword penetrating his stomach as he had fallen forwards, only pushing the handle against the solid ground, which in turn then dug the blade deeper into Naruto.

The clearing was quite as the blond haired man laid on the ground dead… For the next ten seconds anyway.

"Wow Irina-chan. Not even a hello before you stab me in the gut…. You know that's not really nice to do to your friend's right?"

Snapping their heads towards the trees. Both Irina and Xenovia widened their eyes in shock as another Naruto sat on a tree branch above them with an apple in hand.

Grinning with mirth, Naruto stood up on the branch for a moment before disappearing. Only reappearing to wrap Irina into a hug from behind the un-expecting sword user.

Moving his head slightly so that his jaw was resting on Irina's shoulder, Naruto let a small grin.

"I missed you Irina-chan." Spoke Naruto softly, causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock for a few moments, especially since the dead Naruto on the floor disappeared in a poof of smoke since the second Naruto appeared.

"H-how." Asked Irina, turning her head slightly to see Naruto's blue eyes staring into her own violet orbs.

Naruto gained a large grin.

"I'm special." Replied Naruto before letting go of Irina and taking a few steps back, making sure to stay aware of the blue haired woman's sword that was being moved very slowly by the woman in position of it.

Standing a few feet away from the two, Naruto held his hands up in a surrender.

"Now, before you go and attempt to attack me, if that was what you were planning, then I would like to clarify that I am not a devil at all, don't got those fancy wings like they do. The reason for me having the "scent" of a devil is because I actually hangout with a few of them most days. The only scent I would think that would be on me currently would be a female friend of mine as she came over yesterday evening." Finished Naruto with an easy tone, causing the two weapon users to lower their weapons slightly.

"That does make sense since I cannot feel any amount of devil energy surrounding him, even if he was supressing it, we should have been able to feel a bare minimum from this distance. The fact we felt him carrying a holy sword also confirms that he isn't a devil… But that doesn't explain how he had two of himself just then or how he was able to battle us with those techniques." Spoke the blue haired woman out loud, gaining a nod from Irina.

"You're right Xenovia…" began Irina… Only to stare towards Naruto with a sad expression.

"But why Naruto-kun! How could you be friends with evil devils! Don't you know that they are evil?!" Spoke Irina passionately as she began to cry, causing both Naruto and Xenovia to gain a small sweat drop at how Irina was acting.

Suddenly Naruto snapped his eyes towards Xenovia. Reason being? The massive sword being pointed towards him by Xenovia.

"What are you Naruto? As I have said before, it is impossible for a regular human to do what you have done. So tell me along with giving both me and Irina the holy sword you have stolen from the holy church." Spoke Xenovia in a cold tone, one that would have sent shivers up anyone's spine...

Unless they were Naruto of course, who simply gave a large smile and wave.

"What am I? I am….. A human who achieved something that no one else could. That's who I am. Now. Onto your holy sword thing…. What's a holy sword?" Asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, something that made Xenovia narrow her eyes further.

"How is it that you have a holy sword, which was secured in a holy church, and yet have no knowledge on what it is? How dumb do you think we are! Now hand us the holy sword in your position. The one that you held when we found you." Asked Xenovia with a glare, only making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Holding his right hand in front of him, Naruto summoned his silver blade, which seemed to confuse the two…. Christians he guessed?

Both Xenovia and Irina locked eyes, a silent conversation happened between the two in what was seconds, before the two simply looked towards Naruto once more.

"We do not know what fragment that is. We must have mistaken it for what we were looking for… However, how did you come upon the possession of that sword?" Asked Xenovia, her narrowed eyes returning after her and Irina's eye conversation.

Naruto blinked.

"Oh um. I picked this up in an alley way after I found this white haired psycho attacking a woman. Bastard got away as I had to save the woman once more since the white haired dude shot a few white bullets at her." Replied Naruto, watching as the two straightened their backs slightly at the mention of the bullets before dismissing their weapons, Xenovia sealing her large sword and Irina changing her weapon before it slithered into her cloak.

Xenovia and Irina then turned their backs towards Naruto, only making the blond confused before reappearing in front of the two, slightly shocking them.

"Hey, where are you two going? Just because I don't have something you want means that I won't take this chance to talk to Irina again. So what's the hurry?" asked Naruto standing with his arms crossed and head moved forward towards the two, before he sweat dropped as Irina held a prayer.

"O Lord may you please cleanse the evil the devils have placed around him and may I still be friends with him. Even after all the filth the devils have placed upon him Amen!" spoke Irina with a slightly sad tone, only making the sweat drop on Naruto's head grow as Irina held the prayer for a few moments after her speech.

Finishing, Irina gave Naruto a small sad smile.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. But we have to complete our mission and we don't have a lot of time." Said Irina, getting a nod from Xenovia as a confirmation to her reasoning.

Naruto dropped his head slightly and slouched.

"Dam. I was hoping that the two of you would like to have some lunch with me as I really wanted to catch up with Irina-chan and since Xenovia is her friend I wanted to be nice…." Muttered a depressed Naruto, only to grin when he heard two gurgles coming from in front of him.

Lifting his head slightly, Naruto openly grinned as both Xenovia and Irina blushed a very deep shade of red.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto acted like he hadn't noticed the gargle coming from the two girls. Turning his body around, Naruto began to walk away at a very slow pace.

"I'm sorry if I had taken up some of your time Xenovia-san, Irina-chan, but I guess you are very busy so I must have to suffer eating alone today. Oh man, all the food I could have though. What should I actually get? Hamburgers, traditional teriyaki chicken maybe? No wait, how about Yakitori instead? Haven't had that in a while. Na! I'll just have plain old Ramen instead. Oh no! What flavour do I want thought? Miso? Chicken? Steak? Oh it's such a shame I can't get anyone's opinion on what to eat." Spoke Naruto in a depressed tone, grinning as he sent a look towards both Xenovia and Irina, who now had a bit of drool coming out of their lips as they imagined the food Naruto spoke of since while they knew what it was, the church didn't give them anything other than soup and bread most times.

Slowly but surely the two began to crack as Naruto's words sounded like gold. The echo's of his voice naming different foods rang throughout their minds, slowly breaking their defences.

Within a few moments we find Irina wrapped around Naruto's back with tears going down her eyes.

"Please Naruto-kun! Take us with you!" begged the Christian with a pleading tone.

Naruto turned his head a bit more to look towards Irina with a smile.

"Ok Irina-chan. But it seems that your friend Xenovia doesn't seem to want to come with us. That's too bad isn't it Irina-chan. But the good news is tha-." Naruto hadn't been able to stop as Xenovia appeared in front of him and grabbed his arms.

"P-please Naruto-san. Let us come get lunch with you!" begged the woman as she stared into Naruto's cheeky grin.

Soon Naruto dropped his grin and replaced it with a soft smile as he looked at both Xenovia and Irina.

"Calm down you two, it was only a joke. Now, where would you like to eat? At my house or at a restaurant I know of?" asked Naruto in a kind tone, something which made the two hungry woman blink at.

Wasn't he just trying to make them beg a minute ago for the chance of food?

Irina, still wrapped around Naruto's back, placed her chin on Naruto's shoulder in thought.

"How far away is your house and the next restaurant." Asked Irina with a careful tone, while Naruto was still apparently a human, albeit with surprising abilities, he did mention that he knew some devils. So it was safe to be careful with him.

Naruto's smile remained the same as he lifted his free left hand and pointed towards a single direction within the clearing.

"Just behind the tree's there. I deliberately teleported us near my home as I would have the supposed "home field advantage" if you girls were simply holding back in our fight…. So I'm guessing that I'm cooking for the two of you?" asked Naruto with a smile, only getting a blush from Irina and a nervous look from Xenovia.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto disappeared with the two girls in a flash of light, only to reappear in his lounge room/ kitchen. Something that shocked the two Christians as they didn't actually get an answer how he was able to do the things he could.

Looking around, Naruto made sure that Rias, Akeno and Koneko weren't around inside his house, the reason Koneko being around is because she had a habit of coming with Rias whenever she could. When Naruto asked her why, the little girls comment was always the same. Stare, blush and point towards him saying "I am only making sure that buchou is safe in case you become a pervert like Issei-sempai."

That reason hurt Naruto slightly as it had implied that Koneko thought he would become a pervert like Issei… That really would hurt anyone…

Feeling Irina and Xenovia getting off him, Irina off his back and Xenovia off his arm, Naruto walked towards the kitchen and went behind it, looking towards the two women with a smile in place.

"Ok Irina-chan, Xenovia-san. What would you like?" asked Naruto, moving his yin and yang energy towards his hands which were behind the counter, fully prepared to create the dish they wanted.

The two seemed to blink before Xenovia spoke up.

"Anything that you can make Naruto-san. We will gladly eat whatever is presented to us as a sign of thanks." Spoke Xenovia in a thankful tone, Irina nodding her thanks as well.

Hearing that, Naruto smirked.

"Ok then. I have one need of you though… Close your eyes." Asked Naruto with a cheeky tone. Giving a resigned "sigh", both Irina and Xenovia closed their eyes, only to snap them open when they smelt something underneath their noses. And when they laid their eyes on what was in front of them, they couldn't help but let out drool.

There, on the table in front of them, was a whole different bunch of foods placed around the table with each having its own amazing smell and texture to it. Behind the large amount of food, and directly across from them was Naruto smiling at them with three plates and bowls, along with a bunch of utensils ranging from spoons, knives and forks.

"Well." Naruto began as he handed the two Christians the plates and utensils with his smile remaining on his face as he sat himself next to Irina.

"Dig in." Finished Naruto as he reached for some dango. On the table in front of him, something which seemed to be a green light for the two woman as they began to ferociously grab whatever they could eat.

 **Anyway, hope the chapter was good, I now got to sleep, as I got school tomorrow…. Yeah…. Laters guys and girls.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people, I'm back with Naruto DxD with the newest chapter, sorry for the slightly long update time, I was busy with the newest Naruto x highschool DxD crossover I created called Uzumaki devil, which is basically another story where Naruto slowly gain's his memories and chakra skills back through a longer period of time, something that I was originally aiming to do in this story, however, I was impatient. So if you would like to see the other Naruto x highschool DxD story I got, it would be really awesome. Anyway, onto questions!**

 **1: When I create my Naruto x Rosario vampire crossover, will it be a harem?**

 **A: Even if it has nothing to do with this story, maybe. I only really like Moka, both of them, and Mizore for some reason…. Yeah… No real clue why.**

 **2: I wonder how many people Xenovia and Irina killed because they had the scent of a devil.**

 **A: Now, while I entirely made it sound like i made the two of them just kill every devil they see, you have to also take into the account of the ass kicking Naruto gave the two exorcists beforehand.**

 **3: Sub-species for Issei's sacred gear…**

 **A: I…. Have…. No….. Clue what the hell is a subspecies sacred gear, like I had mentioned, I have only watched the anime. However, if you were to describe it to me, I will be happy to say if I could use it or not later on. So yeah, if you want an answer, I will need a short description. Sorry about that.**

 **4: Are Xenovia and Irina in Naruto's Harem and who else currently.**

 **A: Yes, Xenovia and Irina WILL be in Naruto's harem, however, it will take time for them to truly love him that way, well for Xenovia anyway while Irina might already do… Anyway, I plan on having Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno and Rossweisse later on.**

 **Anyway, that's it for questions, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

" _Don't you fucking dare move Uzumaki! The last thing we need is Irina and her friend waking up because you moved!"_ Thought Naruto with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head as he stared up at the firm black leather covered breasts being pushed into his jaw.

Naruto could only cry at the situation, reason being he had Xenovia, Irina's friend, sitting on his lap with her mouth dangerously close to his, erm, "standing at attention" soldier, how Xenovia fell asleep like that, he had no clue. But he sure as hell wasn't going to move and have a chance of Xenovia woke up from the sudden movement…. There was a chance that he wouldn't die by her hand that way at least.

However, feeling the firm breast push more onto his face, Naruto could only cry in tears as Irina's sleeping form pushed further against Naruto's own body, making the incredibly firm girl push him into his couch even deeper.

" _Why kami_ _did you do this to me! What the hell have I done to you, you son of a bitch!"_ thought Naruto as he gave a final tear to his predicament…. That was before he heard his house door open, who opened it? Well, it had to be non-other than Rias Gremory…. He was sooooo dead.

Well, by the distance her signature was, he still had probably what? Seven seconds left to live? Might as well as make the most of it.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto looked up towards the celling for the last time before shutting his eyes slowly, well, fast enough so that he had six seconds left to speak his final words.

" _God….. Fuck you to hell….."_ Thought Naruto as he counted down the seconds before he felt Rias's signature only a foot away from his own.

"Huh. Seems to me that little Naruto here is a pervert. With the way his little friend is up…. Well, at least he has something to gloat about…. Jeez Naruto. First managing to bewitch some devils and now followers of the church? What's next? A fallen angel? Oh well…. I better take the two to the meeting the church requested a few days ago…. Dam I was looking forward to mine and Naruto's anime marathon….. Oh well, tomorrow I guess." Muttered Rias as Naruto kept his eyes shut, praying that she doesn't find out he was awake.

Luck for him, not even a few moments later he felt the firm breasts of Irina off his face, along with the face of Xenovia off his lap.

Opening his eyes and looking towards the celling, Naruto couldn't help but release a sigh.

"Well…. At least I'm alive to see today…. I better see what the meeting is about, after all, who doesn't love me being around?" Muttered Naruto towards himself rhetorically before giving a grin before disappearing in a golden flash.

 **I know it's a very short chapter, but I didn't want anyone thinking I stopped writing this fic. The only reason why I haven't pumped chapter after chapter out is because of my new fic "Uzumaki Devil" which is practically a second shot at the Naruto x DxD crossover, one of which is currently doing good if what my reviews say. So just to let you all know, this story isn't being left forgotten, just being put to the side as I build up my other story to a decent standing. So if you guys and girls want to see another Naruto x dxd story of mine, check out my Uzumaki devil. Don't worry though, it has more description and stuff in there, it's practically a 2-10x better version of this. Well, that is if you can believe that his fic can be beat anyway…. So yeah, don't worry, I will either post a 5-6k chapter by the end of the week for you guys and girls.**

 **So yeah, sorry guys and girls for the short chapter, but I'll see you all later. NarutoNega out!**


End file.
